Powerpuffs in Gotham
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: TITLE HAS BEEN CHANGED! The Powerpuff Girls meet the Dark Knight himself. The girls get involved with some serious criminal activity when District Attorney Harvey Dent has announced some new laws in Gotham by making it safe from illegalized crime. Villians such as Penguin, Riddler and Mad Hatter will be in it, especially a certain evil monkey. Chapter 9 is now up!
1. The Killing Joke

**PPG Go DCU Episode 1: Batman**

Before you start reading let me note some differences.  
>This doesn't take place in DCAU or any other. This features elements from New Earth. This is like a reboot.<p>

PPG belongs to Cartoon Network  
>Batman belongs to DC Comics<p>

**Chapter 1: The Killing Joke**

The start opens to outer space and words appear. They read... ''It's not important what happened, it's not even important how it happened. What matters is that the world has new heroes to look up to. But knowing their strength is even more important. This is where it started." - The Justice League of America.

* * *

><p>The city of... Gotham. At night. It shows every landmark like the Gotham Gazette, Devil's Square and the Monarch Theatre. And out of the theatre comes a crowd of people and a stressing family trying to get a taxi home. The father spots one and yells out. "Hey, Taxi!" The taxi just leaves leaving the man to grunt. He sees another one who stops for him. "Oh thank you." He says, but then a couple gets in just as he was about to enter through. "Hey! What? No!" The taxi leaves. "I was here first!" The taxi drives off from where he was standing and pouts. "Goddammit!"<p>

"For God's sake, honey, get us a taxi." His wife says.

"I am, I am." He responds while looking for one.

He waves his hand out and shouts again. "Taxi!" The taxi drives off from him again. "Oh, God."

Seeing there is no way to get back home in a cab, they decide to walk. He gets to his family and takes them with him. "Come on, we'll go down this way." He says.

"Are you sure?" The wife replies.

"Yes, I'm sure." He responds while seeing his son looking at a map. "Son, put that away, we look like tourists."

"We're going the wrong way!" His son shouts.

"I know where we're going, just come on."

They enter the ally near them, thinking it's a quicker route back home. As they walk down the ally they see a bunch of homeless men and drunkards lying in the gutters drinking themselves to death. They walk through them and past them is a begger. "Hey, man, spare a dime?" The boy stops but the man pulls him away as they walk past him. "What are you? Deaf? Or can't speak English?" As they walk away from him, a sudden arm pops out behind the wall from the corner and knocks out the father. It is a mugger and aims his gun at the wife and son. He speaks "Do the kid a favor, lady; don't scream!" As the begger comes out and takes the father's wallet. They flee from the scene but the wife screams very loudly at the injury of her husband and the kid just stands there. From a distance a black shadow sits on top of a gargolye and hears the scream. He looks down and sees two men making a break for it and glides down from the gargolye.

The muggers are just in the corner as they see the cash they just got.

"Ooh! Look, American Express Card."

They look through the wallet but the other one gets worried. They start to talk.

"Hey, man. I don't want to stay around much longer. Let's get out of here!"

"What, are you scared of cops?"

"No. Not after what happened to Joey the Snail."

"Hey, look man. Joey was a scumbag. He got what was coming. Took a dive down off the building."

"That's not what I heard. I heard the 'Bat' got to him."

"What? Give me a break! A bat?"

"Not 'a' bat, THE Bat! I heard he got 'im, drop him twelve stories down. No blood!"

"Bullcrap! It's all over the pavement."

"Listen, I'm not hanging around here." As a bat like creature comes up in a shadow. "I gotta go!"

"Hey, man. Listen! Do you want your cut on this money?"

"Yeah?"

"Then listen; There ain't no bat! Alright, now shut up and take it."

Just then the Bat drops down surprising the goons. The mugger draws his gun and tries to shoot him. But he throws a weird boomerang like object at his hand, disarming him. They then make a run for it to a rooftop. When they get there he grabs one of the muggers and knocks him out with a punch. The other mugger fights back. Swinging punches at the Batman but he dodges and counters the last punch. He is thrown to the ground but grabs a pipe and tries to strike his head. But the Batman dodges and grabs him by the coat. The mugger now scared begs for mercy.

"Don't kill me! Please! Don't kill me, man!" yelled the mugger.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to tell all of your friends about me." He says.

"Who are you!" he asks.

He pulls him up to his face and mutters. "I'm Batman."

He drops him, and just as he looks up he was gone. The man suddenly faints as we go over to the city skyline.

* * *

><p>The scene switches over to... The city of Townsville which is being under attack by an octopus monster with spikes on it's tentacles that every strike he makes on a building causes it to break. It wreaks havoc on the streets and then a bystander spots something in the sky.<p>

"Look! Up in the sky!" He yells.

Other people look up and see pink, blue and green streaks in the air.

The people talk. "It's a bird."

"It's a plane!"

The Talking Dog speaks. "No! It's... The Powerpuff Girls!"

The three colorful little girls race at the monster. Dodging every attack it throws at them. The pink one hits him in the eye. The blue one slices it's tentacle off and the green one grabs it's servered tentacle and swings it like a bat at his face. The girls then do an all out attack on it and once it is worn out the green girl grabs it's tentacle and swings it around like a hammer throw. As she releases he flys right out of Townsville and into the water.

"And don't mess around with our town again, you monster scum." She yells. "Ha." She turns to her sisters. "That rocked!"

The citizens cheer for their heroics and a news copter passes by.

* * *

><p>At the Gotham City Police Department, the news camera is observing the Powerpuff Girls as they are showered with praise and love.<p>

"And so once again another monster successfully neutralized. Thanks to our beloved heroes, The Powerpuff Girls." says the news anchor.

"Pttf! Powerpuff Girls. What's next, Powershock Ferrets?" remarked Harvey Bullock watching it on TV, while eating donuts. His partner Renee Montoya sitting with him talks about it.

"Give them a break, Harvey." Says Montoya. "They say they're heroes, just like the Batman."

"Yeah, except there's one difference." Said Bullock. "Batman is a freak, a no good vigilante and these girls are just practically the same, except they look more resourceful than him."

Harvey is in disgust of their looks and changes the channel.

* * *

><p>At Gotham City Hall, a press conference is in way. Commissioner Gordon, Mayor Klass and Harvey Dent is in the hall talking about politics. The Mayor speaks to his people as many flashes come from their cameras.<p>

"Tonight, I stand to talk, that this city has a price. A price that we must pay for it's sin. Gotham City is all that we have in the future, and yet our city is plague with crime and devastation. The criminals of Gotham City will know that the price to pay will be altered. And so as I speak we are pleased to introduce our new District Attorney, who will be our bright knight to preserve this peace. Harvey Dent!"

The crowd applauses. The Mayor sits back down to his chair and Harvey Dent, the new D.A. comes up to the stand and talks.

"Good people of Gotham City, it pleases me to know that the safety in our streets is very vital to our once great city. I am honored to pull back the chairs and bring the no-gooders of Gotham to the hands of justice."

In the table, a name on the table next to the Mayor and the Commissioner says Bruce Wayne which is his seat but he's not here.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Gotham, in an private estate. A man sits on his couch watching Dent's speech on the television.<p>

"The criminals will testify with the dangers they have been doing. And decent people will live on, so long as crime organizations shall forever be regretful."

The man shoots the television with his hand gun.

"You, my friend, are gonna be regretful." Says the man.

* * *

><p>Back at City Hall, the mayor speaks with Commissioner Gordon.<p>

"I'm telling you, Mayor, this annerversary has to go on. 200 years this town has been alive, and already we have enough trouble on our hands."

"This town will have the celebration without any of the criminal underworld relations, especially Falcone." Says Mayor Klass.

"Falcone is not the problem in our cause, Mayor Klass." Responded Gordon. "It's the more kind of criminal act that goes on in this city."

"You do what you have to do, Gordon. I going to contact some of our finest guests." Said Klass.

"You mean, the Mayor of Townsville?" Surprised Gordon. "But he's not much of great spirit for someone with a reputation. What about the Po-"

"Don't say it! Don't even mutter it!" Angered Klass.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gordon as Klass gives a glare at Gordon.

"I don't like superheroes." Honestly Said Mayor Klass. "They are abominations, low-class deformed deviants of the law and most of all; they are freaks!"

"You don't need to hold a grudge against them forever." Said Gordon. "Professor Utonium is going to be there at Bruce Wayne's Benefit at his estate. He's bringing his daughters there. Maybe you could get know the girls better."

"Why bring those freaks to my city!" Angered Klass as he swings his arm across his body.

"They're coming on behalf of the Mayor of Townsville." Answered Gordon. "They will be of great help."

Harvey Dent comes into the conversation.

"I hear you're talking about the Powerpuff Girls." Said Harvey. "Fine pieces of work they are."

"I'm going back to my office!" Said Mayor Klass as he leaves.

"What's his problem?" Asked Harvey.

"Never mind him." Answered Gordon and speaks to Harvey. "Harvey, are you sure you can handle this? You'll make enemies that way if you continue to rid crime bosses around the city."

"Come on, Jim." Said Harvey. "The world needs a hero. I'm Gotham's beacon of light. What could go wrong?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Falcone estate. The boss, Carmine Falcone sits in his chair and surrounded by six mobsters working for him. Sal Maroni is one of them. The others are Harry, Jimmy, Antonio Grissom and Mickey. Falcone talks.<p>

"Gentlemen, our time is coming to a complete halt. Unless someone teaches that bastard Dent about who would run this town, we aren't going to get any respect within the streets."

"I say we should move out of town, pretend like this never have happened." Said Harry.

"Oh, good one, Harry." Sarcastically said Mickey. "So then how are the cops gonna know who left the crime gang in charge?"

"I say... we kill that son-of-a-bitch!" Said Jimmy.

"That would be too pointless." Corrected Falcone.

"I say..." As Antonio speaks everyone watches. "We take down one of his business districts. Grab some files... burn them and then we make it out of here without any heat."

Carmine is astonished and gets up off his seat and talks to him.

"Why Antonio. That is the most cleverest, most dignifying, most brilliant plan I've ever heard." He walks to his window. "I want you to handle that opperation."

"Me?" Asked Antonio.

"You and the rest of you could sneak into Ace Chemicals and steal the safe containing the files on our businesses. Either that, or we are screwed!"

Antonio gets a mad look on his eye and leaves.

"By the way, I suggest you bring some kind of back up with you." Said Falcone and then Maroni speaks with an idea.

"And I know just the guy to do it."

* * *

><p>At a bar, a guy with a funny looking haircut is drowning his sorrows. And is then caught up with Sal Maroni and Antonio Grissom.<p>

"Sorry, boys. I already drank the last bottle." He says and Sal grabs him by the coat.

"Listen here, funny man. Tomorrow, we got to pull something off, and you have to pull your act through." Said Sal. "Now pay attention." He sits him down and explains to him about what's going on. After a while.

"You must be joking!" Said the man.

"Do we look like we are joking?" Said Grissom.

"What are you some kind of comedian?" Said Sal.

The man looks sad and bobs his head down. "I was." He looks up again. "But I'm not a criminal, I'm just a lonely man with wife and I'm gonna be a father soon."

"Well, congratulations." Said Sal. "You're in."

"What?" Shocked the man.

"Be at this address at 9 o'clock tomorrow night. Don't be late and don't try to act funny, funnyman." Said Grissom as they leave.

The man looks very sad and calls the bartender for another drink.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the press and Mayor Klass are waiting for the arrival of the Powerpuff Girls, The Professor and the Mayor as they wait axiously with questions. Among them is Vicki Vale, reporter for the newspaper corperation, the Gotham Gazette.<p>

"This is Vicki Vale, live at Gotham Airport where many of Gotham's endeavors are waiting for the arrival of Townsville's biggest celebraties and protectors, The Powerpuff Girls. Ever since they were created by known scientist Professor Utonium, they have been fighting crime and protecting the innocent. They are largly the world's greatest icon in the world."

"Hey, look." Said a jounalist. "There they are!"

A airplane comes into view and lands on the runway. It comes close to the landing deck. A limo comes into the airspace and exits out a man. As the door to the plane opens. The press get their cameras prepared. Getting ready to see the Powerpuff Girls, but then the Mayor comes out instead.

"Hello, good people of Gotham! I'm the Mayor. No need for pictures please." The people were not ammused. Ms. Bellum, the mayor's secretary comes in and takes him down.

"Mayor, remember to be on your best behavior." Said his secretary.

"Oh, of course, Ms. Bellum." They go down the steps and as the press see them off a familar voice is spoken.

"Is this the part where you get excited to see us, everyone?" This causes the crowd to look back to see the three little girls with no fingers. The blue one waves to the crowd and giggles. The crowd quickly started taking pictures and asking questions. The professor then comes out. "It's the Powerpuff Girls!" Said a jounalist.

"And I'm the professor!" The crowd gets uninterested in him.

"Who created the Powerpuff Girls."

The press get excited again and take photos and ask questions again. The girls take all of their praise and the Mayor is introduced to Mayor Klass who waits for him at his limo.

"Hello, Mayor, I'm Wilson Klass, Mayor of Gotham City, I have been expecting you and the Professor."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mayor Klass." Responded Mayor. "Allow me to introduce you to Townsville's bravest heroes."

Klass doesn't want to though as he looks nervous. "That's quite alright."

Mayor calls out for them. "Oh girls!" They fly up to him. "Say hello to my collaborator, the Mayor Klass."

The pink one comes up to his face. Her big eyes staring at his nervous look. He doesn't like super-beings very much. "Hi." Said the pink girl as she introduces herself. "My name's Blossom. Nice to meet you, Mayor Klass."

The blue girl who is her sister comes up as well. "I'm Bubbles! Tee hee hee!" And the green girl comes up to him as well.

"Buttercup. Nice to meet you, Mayor." As she introduced herself.

Mayor Klass isn't satisfied and forks over to the man next to him. "This is... Bruce Wayne." The man in the suit is Bruce Wayne and he shakes the Mayor's hand.

"Very honored to meet you, Mayor of Townsville." Greeted Bruce.

"Aw shucks, call me Mayor." Shyfully said the Mayor. "This is the Professor and the Powerpuff Girls."

"I've heard alot about your history, Mr. Wayne." Said the Professor as he shaked Bruce's hand. "You are the head of Wayne Enterprises and billionaire playboy in all of Gotham."

"Thanks, Professor." Said Bruce. "I've heard about your inventions on creating the perfect girls. I suppose these are your creations."

"Yes, we are." Said Blossom. "I'm..."

"Blossom. I know." Guessed Bruce. "Bubbles and Buttercup. I read the newspaper alot."

Bruce then offered the family and the Mayor into his limo along with Klass and Ms. Bellum

* * *

><p>Over at Gotham Elementary, the Girls are dropped off there. They look at the limo and Klass lowers his window.<p>

"Because you girls need to have your education followed up, Mr. Wayne has placed you to this institute where your learning here shall provide useful until your stay in Gotham has expired."

"You and the professor are welcome to stay at my mansion." Said Bruce. "Since you know your way around, it's on the far side of Gotham, just past the Robert Kane Mermorial Bridge."

"With our flying abilities, we'll never get lost." Said Blossom.

"Bye, girls. Have fun at school." As the professor waved Goodbye and the limo drives off. Leaving the girls at the door step of the school.

"Hmph, Gotham City." Wondered Buttercup. "I hope it's not much of a stinktown than Citysville."

"As the archive says;" Blossom spoke. "Gotham is a natural city of pure hope and a better future."

"Townsville's just like that though." Said Bubbles in her usual high pitched voice. "This city just looks real sleazy."

"Come on, Bubbles." Said Buttercup as they enter the school doors. "How bad can it be?"

They see in shock that a lot of bullies are picking on some students and many other unusual circumstances. The girls are blinded by this in shock.

Some bullies come up to them.

"Hey, you must be the new kids." Said one of them.

"Yeah, so?" Asked Blossom.

"Give us your lunch money!"

"But we don't have any lunch money." Nervously said Bubbles.

"Do I have to beat you up for it, little babies?"

"Do I have to sock one of your eyes out for it, crudface?" Angered Buttercup as she just offered a challenge.

With her tradmark glare, Buttercup flys up to him and he gets angry too.

"So you want to pick a fight now, do ya?" He said

"You're gonna be sorry!" Said Buttercup, but Blossom stops her. "No, Buttercup, we don't want to get into trouble."

"Hey, forget about them, here comes Drake!" said one of his pals.

A boy named Tim Drake comes in and the boys start to go for him. Tim sees the bullies coming for him. "Hey, Drakie boy!"

"Aw, crap!" Exclaimed Tim as he starts to drop his things and runs for it.

"Stop we just want to talk!"

Tim runs from the corner of the corridor and grabs a skateboard and slides it down where the head bully gets dragged on it and trips. His boys were confused but then one of them gets knocked out by a locker opened by Tim. The last bully attempted to throw a punch at him but then breaks his hand against the locker. He cries out in pain and Tim just kicks him to the ground. The other kids who were bullied stood up for him and praised him. The girls however were in shock. Bubbles' eye twitches in shock.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, in an apartment building.<p>

The failed comedian returns to his home and sighs in sadness. He is confronted by his pregnant wife.

"Well, honey? How did it go?" Asked his wife and he gives off a happy grin and said "Oh, not bad."

"Not bad?" Questioned Jeannie. "First you quit your job as a engineer at Ace Chemicals because you wanted to take up comedy and then you come home and say 'Not bad'? Is that what this is all about?" This is angering him and he comes with the truth.

"THEY-!" He calms down because he saw that his wife got a fright. "They said they will call me." His wife doesn't believe him. "Okay, maybe I messed up the punchline."

"Oh..." she says.

"Oh? That's all you can say?" Angered the Comedian. "I didn't mean anything by that." said his wife.

"Yes you did!" Explained the Comedian. "You said 'Oh' as in, I didn't get the job, 'Oh' as in how are we going to feed the baby? You think I'm not worried about that at all!"

"For God's sake! Calm down! I just think maybe you could do better." She said.

"You think, you think I don't care. That it's all a big joke or something... Jeez, I have to go, I have to go and stand up there... and nobody laughs. And you think, you think I..." He then starts to break down and realizes. He cries as he hugs his wife. "Oh God."

"Oh baby." She said as he sheds tears next to her bloated stomach carrying his baby. "Oh God, I'm sorry..." He apologizes.

"I didn't mean to. You're just suffering enough to be married to a loser. I can't support you. Jeannie... What am I going to do?" He continues to cry.

"It'll be okay." Jeannie said. He gets up and goes to the window. "I'll get enough money, Jeannie. I swear it. I'll get enough so then we can leave this crappy apartment and find a good home. A home where we could raise our child. There are girls on the street who earn that in a weekend without having to tell a single joke."

Jeannie laughs. "Honey don't worry about me or our future. I still love you no matter what. Job or no job, you good in the sack. But the most important thing is... you always put a smile on my face. That's a joke you'll never gonna get."

He holds her hand in love. And the he starts singing.

_Only you  
><em>_Can make this world seem right  
>Only you<br>Can make the darkness bright  
>Only you and you alone<em>

He dances with his wife.

_Can thrill me like you do  
>And fill my heart with love for only you<em>

* * *

><p>Back at Gotham Elementary while the comedian still sings. The Powerpuff Girls are not having a good day at school. Such as, a boy placing a 'kick me' sign on Blossom's back and the other boys kick her. In class a boy shoots spit balls at Bubbles. And Buttercup still manages to hold her own against the bullies and so does the mysterious boy named Tim Drake.<p>

_Oh-only you  
>Can make this change in me<br>For it's true  
>You are my destiny<em>

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment he dances with his wife.<p>

_When you hold my hand I understand  
>The magic that you do<br>You're my dream come true  
>My one and only you<em>

He frollics around the house still singing while Jeannie giggles at whatever action he does.

_Oh-oh-only you  
>Can make this change in me<br>For it's true  
>You are my destiny<br>When you hold my hand I understand  
>The magic that you dooooooo<br>You're my... dream come true  
>My one and only... yooooooou<em>

He finishes and gets up as his wife hugs him.

End of Chapter. Tune in for chapter 2.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. It's not in great shape but good enough.<strong>

**Also, did that song the comedian sang sounded familiar? It should. And by the way, I don't own the song.**

**And Antonio Grissom is a character I made up, his name his based on Carl Grissom from the 1989 Batman film.**

**Anyway I'll work on the next chapter soon enough, hope you'll enjoy the best of what's to come.**


	2. The Heist

**PPG Go DCU Episode 1: Batman**

PPG belongs to Cartoon Network  
>Batman belongs to DC Comics<p>

**Chapter 2: The Heist**

Over at Wayne Enterprises, a strange little man is using some kind of device on four mice. He uses them to experiment. One of the mices goes over to a miniture table with tea sups and a pot. He knocks down the tea pot and the man just complains. "Oh my, what table manners." He then uses the device and places it on his head. With the device on his head and the mice with similar devices on their heads react to the connection and are in a sudden mind control. The four mice then sat perfectly around the table and drink some tea. The man laughs with a very high voice. "Bravo! Bravo!"

He takes the device off his head. "Amazing, they all behaved. With this device, ha ha ha, they all behaved very perfectly."

Then a woman comes in. She has blonde hair and wears a blue headband. "Jervis!" She whispers to her colleague. The man looks back and sees his secretary.

"Oh, Alice!" He says as she tries to get back to her work. "Look busy!" She says as Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises comes in with Bruce Wayne and Professor Utonium.

"This is where you will continue your work, Professor. If you have any inquiries you are welcome to talk to our staff." Instructed Fox.

"Thank you, Lucius." Said the Professor.

Lucius then spots Jervis who was hiding his invention from them. "Ah, Bruce, I forgot to mention. This is our technician, Jervis Tetch."

Bruce shakes hands with the stuttering Jervis. "Yes, I heard you study on functions of the mind."

"Believe me, overlooking the mind is as simple as opening it with wonders." Said Jervis. "Oh, sorry, that came out wrong."

"I understand you're a bit shy." Said Bruce. "Let me introduce you to your new co-worker, this is Professor Utonium." It's his first time here.

"Hi, Professor. I'm Alice Littleton." Greeted Alice as she shook the Professor's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice." Said the Professor.

"I heard alot about you. You're the scientist who created the perfect little girls, right?" Asked Alice.

Professor is shy about that. "Well, who needs kids when you could make them." Says the Professor.

"Well, we'll leave you to your little chat. Mr. Wayne." Said Lucius.

"After you." Said Bruce. "Be seeing you soon, Professor." Both he and Lucius leave the room, and the Professor is left with Alice and Jervis.

"Well, I better get back to my desk. See you later, Professor." Said Alice as she goes back to her quarters.

The Professor then takes a seat in his desk in his workplace. As he sets up, like putting up a photo of him and his girls on the desk, Jervis comes up to his face due to his small height and the Professor is sitting down on his chair. This spooked the Professor. "AH!" He calms down. "Oh, hello."

He shyfully giggles. "Hello."

The Professor looks nervous about his looks. He starts to make conversation. "So, uh, how long have you been working here?"

"Six months." He answers as the Professor sweats.

"So, you're a scientist. You like to look at the mind, yes?"

"Believe me, Professor, I'd like nothing more than to view the aspects on what goes on inside our little heads of ours." The Professor gulps. "Tell me something. Have you ever wondered what is inside the brain? What it looks like? What do you think it looks like?"

"Umm... the thousands of optical lobes that form around it?" Said the Professor.

"No." Answered Jervis. "Control. What it controls. If you had the power to control the mind, hee hee hee, they'd tell you to do things."

"Like taking out the trash?" Asked the Professor.

"Actually, I'd perfer some manners." Corrected Jervis as he looks at his daughters in the picture. "Are they your daughters? They look outstanding. Tell me, how well do they behave?"

"Well, they're good little girls." Said the Professor.

"But what if they have bad manners, would you punish them, abuse them or hurt them?"

The Professor is not comfortable with this. "Look, I don't know what this is but I'm sure we can discuss about this another time, Jervis." He gets up and walks away. "I'm just gonna go wash my face." As he walks away, Jervis looks a bit dopey and looks back at Alice. He returns to his workplace. He is now shown sitting down on his sofa moaning about his inventions.

"It's a good invention. The mind needs to know more. I need to find out what it can also do. Wait! That's it!" He jumps up and to his devices. "I can use these to tell apart from one mind to the other. Hee hee hee hee hee! It's glorious. But that would be illegal. If this device can control the human mind the what good is it gonna do if it controls it for the wrong reasons." He looks at his poster hanged up on the wall, which is 'Alice in Wonderland'. He looks at the image of the Mad Hatter character and gets an idea. He giggles insanely out loud. Alice can barely hear it from her desk but the Professor could easily can. He sweats as if he doesn't like his looks.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Bruce offers the Professor and the girls into his Mansion called, Wayne Manor for the time being until the Anniversary is over. The Professor reads the news paper on the couch as the Powerpuff Girls come home with worried looks on their faces. He sees them as they come home.<p>

"Oh, hi, girls! How was school?" He greeted them as the girls look at each other and make up their day.

"Oh, it was great, Professor." Said Blossom.

"Best school ever." Said Bubbles.

"I never felt better in my life." Said Buttercup.

"Oh, good. Just good." Nersously said the professor.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Asked Blossom.

He hides his face in the magazine. "Oh no! My day was great as well. Call me crazy but I met a lot of wacko people here as far as I know." The girls look at each other.

"Well, look. We're going to go and talk to the Mayor of Gotham and ask him about our services. So, see you back for dinner!" Blossom says right as they start to fly out of the room but are stopped by an old man in a butler's outfit. He is Alfred Pennyworth, the mansion's servent. "Uhhh, hi." Confused Blossom. "Who are you and why are you in our way?" Aggressively said Buttercup.

"My, what a dreadful mouth you have, young lady." Said Alfred. "But I'm afraid that you cannot go out of the house without Master Wayne's permission."

"What?" Said Bubbles.

"Don't you know who we are?" Asked Blossom.

"Well, let's see: Motion floating, big googly bug eyes, some missing attachments to your bodies. No, I don't think I've ever met such disfiguring people like you."

"Ugh!" Grunted Blossom. "We're the Powerpuff Girls! You know? Dun dun da dun dun da dah! Ring any bells?"

Alfred shakes his head. "Aparently not."

Buttercup gets even more aggressive. "Look, old man. We don't have time to play with you. Just let us get out so we can see the Mayor."

"Not without Master Wayne's permission, and trying to be aggressive isn't going to let you through." Said Alfred. "Have you tried a more subtle approach, like being nice?"

Buttercup looks with a distinctive look on her face. "What do you think?"

"It's alright, Alfred. They can go." As Bruce comes in without a shirt as he looked like he has been working out.

"My my, sir. You look exhausted. You need to rest." Said Alfred.

"Thanks, but I should get back to my work." He and Alfred walk off and the girls have the chance to fly to the Mayor's office in Gotham. They sky rocketed out through the main doors leaving behind streaks of pink, blue and green light along their trail.

* * *

><p>In Mayor Klass's office, He is talking to Commissioner Gordon on the phone.<p>

"Listen to me, Gordon; you worry about your job and I worry about mine. But don't worry about this city! Harvey Dent has got everything under control."

In the GCPD, Gordon is in his office talking to the Mayor.

"I'm afraid Falcone will disagree. I heard he's got a lock on Dent."

"Falcone can rot for all I care about. There's nothing we can do about it." Said Klass.

"If we don't take it easy on the actions that Dent is progressing on, it will be his ass on the line, not ours." Said Gordon. "I'd say we call our 'friend' to see through it."

"Keep your pet bat out of this. He is an outlaw just like many other so-called superheroes. Especially the Powerpuff Girls."

"You don't trust them?" He speaks as he places the file of the Utonium family in his cabinet. "They are true heroes. Heroes who could be trusted."

"Say what you wish, James. But I still resent the action against vigilantism and heroism. Goodbye."

He hangs up and his secertary comes in.

"Mayor Klass?" Getting his attention.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"The Powerpuff Girls wants to talk with you. Should I send them in?"

The Mayor isn't surprise. "Go ahead."

The girls walk into his office.

"Hi, Mayor Klass. We wanted to talk to you." Asked Blossom.

"What I'd like from you though is to open up and realize what you are really doing." Responded Klass. Blossom continues to speak.

"Well, we just want you to know that we have dedicated our lives in fighting crime and saving lives of the innocent. And we'd thought you can..." Rubs her feet along the ground. "I don't know... give us a call sometime if trouble lurks." Explained Blossom.

"We have our own hotline." Said Bubbles as she pulls out their tradmark hotline phone. "And you can call us anytime."

"So that we can beat up some bad guys or put out a fire or maybe even-" Buttercup speaks until she is interupted.

"That's not necessary."

They stop upon hearing that.

"Listen, I know you live in a fantasy land where you would make the world a better place. But thankfully we have our own opperatives and we don't need your service."

The girls are stricken at what he said. "But... we're superheroes..." Weeped Bubbles.

"And that's the thing about you." Said Klass. "Sorry, girls. But the city doesn't accept rules above the law. That's how the book goes. Now, would you kindly leave."

The girls are saddened as they leave. "Oh!" The girls stop with smiles and look back at Klass. "And if you use your superpowers in the city limits, you will be charged with a one-thousand dollar penalty." The girls float down to the ground and walk out of his office.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Comedian sits in the bar looking at the time, it's 8 o'clock. He needs to meet up with Falcone's men in one hour. His hand shakes. "Hey, pal. I need some scotch." The bartender gets him a bottle of scotch and a little cup. As he poured some in he listens to a group of bar-goers.<p>

"Did you hear? The Powerpuff Girls are in Gotahm."

"No way, that's impossible." The man is awfully being too drunk. "There's no such thing as Powderpuff Girls."

"Not Powderpuff, you idiot, Powerpuff!"

"Oh, well excuse me... for living! AH hahahahahahaha! Hahahaha!"

The comedian listens to the laughter of that drunken wreck. He feels nervous about the laughter as his hand shakes even harder. He keeps muttering "I can do this." about five times. The phone rings and the Bartender answers it. He listens and calls out to the people. "HEY! Which of you is some guy who looks like a washed up comedian."

"Me?" Said the comedian. "Phone call for you." The bartender gives the phone to the comedian and after listening to it he gets a shocked look on his eye.

* * *

><p>He arrives back in his apartment from a cab and sees a paramedic team swaming the apartment he stays in. He sees some medics bring a body bag. The comedian talks to one of the medics overlooking.<p>

"What happened?" Asked him.

"An accident. Some lady was using an electric bottle feeder and dropped in it into a sink. While the cord was still wrapped around her legs, it gave off an electric shock and died." Explained the medic.

"Who's in the bag?"

"The victim. Someone named Jeannie."

The comedian is in deep horror and runs to the body bag. "JEANNIE! JEANNIE!"

"Stop, sir! You have to stay right there!" He gets in a struggle with the other medics.

"NO! JEANNIE! JEANNIE!" He gets the medics clear from him. "OUT OF MY WAY! JEANNIE! Jeannie..." He opens the body bag and sees his wife's deathly face with a little grin on it. He is deeply traumatized and shouts her name many times out loud. He continues shouting as the medics and officers remove him from the perimeter. Hard to believe his wife is now dead. He breaks up into tears and shouts her name one last time.

"JEEEANNIEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, at Wayne Manor. The benefit party is happening. Many fancy guests are here having a blast. Playing in the casino rooms. The Mayor of Townsville talks to Ms. Bellum, and the Professor is being greeted by many guests who know him.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Professor."

Over at the other end is Mayor Klass speaking with a man. He sees the Professor.

"Ah, Professor!" He calls out to him. "Enjoying the party?"

"Well, most of it." Responded Professor.

"Let me introduce you to another scientist. Professor Utonium, I'd like you meet Robert Langstorm." He brings in the man he was talking to.

"Call me Kirk." He says as he shakes the Professor's hand. "I've heard many things about you. First from being a wacko scientist to an icon of the world."

"Well, they used to think I'm crazy." Said the Professor.

Kirk laughs. "You have a very great sense of humor. I heard you got kids. Where are they."

"Oh, my girls are over there. Handing the food out." He points to the girls on the ground, because of the Mayor's law, holding plates up high from their tip toes to their wrists. The guest would have to bend down to reach the plate. Blossom trips over a bit and a piece of olive falls from her plate. But then a hand catches it.

"You know, you should be more careful. Otherwise such great food would be better off spoiled." He eats it.

"Uh, thanks. And you are?" Blossom asked.

"Oh my, my manners. The name's Nigma. Edward Nigma." He shakes her hand.

"I'm Blossom. I think I heard about you. Some of it. You used to be some Carney at a fairground. Trying to cheat some money out of your earnings."

"What a lucky guess. How did you found that one out?" Asked Nigma.

"Because I remember one time when me and my family were at that same carnival you were at. Bubbles wanted a cute monkey doll, by solving the most impossible riddle in the world. 'What has three tubes, two connections and finally a beat.' Buttercup was struggling because you'd had to be smart to know that riddle." Explained Blossom.

"Intriging, and what was answer to the riddle?"

"A heart. Because it is connected by the lungs and it has many tubes connected to your pulses."

"Very good. I'd say we could become very great adversaries, my child. But unfortunetely you can't top your intellectuality over mine." He backs away from the crowd and disappears within them. Blossom is confused about what just happened.

* * *

><p>It's nine o'clock and the comedian arrives at an abandon carpark, still depressed about his wife. He continues to sob as soon as Falcone's men arrive. They see his expression.<p>

"You came in the nick of time." Said Antonio. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like a crybaby?"

"My wife is dead. She's dead!"

"You can forget about your wife." Said Sal. "Now, listen up."

"DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE'S DEAD, DAMMIT!" Yelled the comedian as he grabbed Sal by the coat and yelled at him. "I didn't get to say goodbye. I should've been there for her. It's my fault. I'll never be a father now." He cries in dispair and Grissom comes clear to him.

"She's dead. So what? You're a free man, right?" Said Maroni and the man stops crying for a while. "Now's your chance to pull yourself together and pull this job for us. And if you don't, bad things are gonna happen." Said Antonio, The comedian wipes his tears away and calms down. "What do you want me to do?" He says.

Antonio brings in a box from his car. "We're gonna raid the Ace Chemicals Plant and steal some money and files on the place. We go in, grab the stuff and go out without a sound. Simple as that." Explained Antonio.

"But... that's where I got a job for the first time." Shocked the comedian.

"Well, now, you're gonna give them hell. And don't worry, you'll be wearing this to keep your cover safe." Said Sal, as Grissom opens the box containing a red bowl and a red cape.

"What's this?" Asked the comedian.

"You're new name." Exclaimed Antonio as the comedian is about to step into the life of crime.

Sal Maroni gets into his car with the comedian but Grissom decides to walk home.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I'm walking home."

"Suit yourself."

They drive off and as soon as Grissom is alone, he gets a cell phone out of his pocket can calls the Police Station.

"Police Department."

He exclaims "Get me Detective Bullock." and smiles.

* * *

><p>Back at the party at Wayne Manor. Commissioner Gordon is talking with Harvey Dent. Dent sees the Professor.<p>

"Hey, Professor! Professor Utonium." Called Dent and Professor comes over.

"Where are your girls?"

"I'm sorry gentlemen but the girls are past their bedtime at this hour." Answered the Professor.

"Well that's a shame, I was looking forward to meeting them. Well give them my regards." Dent speaks as a cop whispers in Gordon's ear.

"No problem, Harvey." Said the Professor.

"Bullock?" Shocked Gordon. "Excuse me Professor but I'm afraid I have to go. Police Business." Gordon leaves as the two sees him off.

"Jim's really got to stop getting into these situations." Said Harvey.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Professor.

"Gordon is the city's Commissioner of Police." Said Dent. "He's the greatest cop there ever was. But with that determined attitude, it would probably get him killed. Worse even."

"I see." Said the Professor.

Harvey continues to talk. "But if Gordon was to ever be a man of honor, he would have to try and save someone's skin for his own. He's done alot of good in this city, I'd hate to see him during retirement." He drinks his wine and as the rest of the party continues.

We then shift up stairs in the guest bedroom where the girls are staying in, sounding asleep. Buttercup however is awake, as she peeks to see if her sisters are still sleeping. She gets out of bed gets changed into her dress and sneaks out into the window. The lights click on and Buttercup stops to look back and see that her sisters were awake.

"Buttercup! Where are you going?" Asked Blossom.

"To fight crime, what else?" Answered Buttercup.

"But, we can't go out and fight crime. We'll get a penalty." Said Bubbles. "Bubbles is right, we can't use our superpowers, the Mayor said so." Said Blossom. "Forget about the Mayor!" Yelled Buttercup.

"I'm bored, I'm tired, I can't sleep and I can't think. The only thing I want to do before going to bed is some freaking action. Whether you girls like it, I'm going to fight crime, penalty or not." As soon as she is about to leave her sisters stop her. "Wait!" She stops again. "What now!" She becomes asstonished at seeing her sisters already in full clothing ready to fight crime with her. "It's not the Powerpuff Girls with only one girl, right." Said Blossom. Buttercup smiles.

The girls fly out of the mansion and into the city as back at Wayne Manor, Underground is a cave. Not just any cave but a bat-cave. In the cave is a large computer and a black car, along with many other terminals that are operational. Bruce Wayne is working there and Alfred comes in.

"Master Bruce, Commissioner Gordon was compelled to leave unexpectedly."

Bruce uses a camera device to view many of the Mansions halls and sees the tape of Commissioner Gordon getting informed. He plays the tape.

"Sir, the Police have got the Ace Chemicals Plant locked down. A robbery's in progress." Said the cop.

"How come I wasn't informed? Who's in charge?" Asked Gordon.

"Bullock, sir."

Gordon yelled "Bullock! Excuse me, Professor but I'm afraid I have to go. Police Business."

Bruce stops the tape and wonders for a second and sees that the Powerpuff Girls are out of bed and into the streets.

"Alfred... Get me suited up." Determined Bruce as he gets ready to go out.

* * *

><p>At the Ace Chemicals Building, Sal Maroni, Jimmy, Harry, Mickey and the comedian are at the entrance. Sal provides him with the red hood he will be wearing.<p>

"I have to wear that?" Questioned the comedian. "It's only way they won't know who was the man in charge. Your identity will remain unscathed." Said Maroni and he gives him the red helmet. "What if I tumble onto something? This looks heavy." Asked the comedian. "You won't tumble." Corrected Maroni as he places the helmet on him.

The comedian now known as the Red Hood sees nothing but red in his vision while wearing the helmet. "I can barely see, and the entire background looks really red. Like blood red."

The gang draws the guns out. "Let's do it, boys." They go inside the plant with the Red Hood stumbling behind. "I can't see where I'm going." He hits the wall. "Ow! This is not funny! You hear me? Not funny!" He walks with them as the Police appear from the entrance. Sirens going off and cop cars pulling up. Harvey Bullock gets out to call his men out. "Alright, boys! Gather round! This is the man we're after." He shows a picture of Sal Maroni. "Shoot to kill."

* * *

><p>Inside the factory of active chemicals, the gang goes inside the vault room with the Red Hood guarding the entrance. Sal and his men found the safe and start to crack it. The Red Hood is getting impatiant and starts to worry. "Hey, how long are you guys gonna be?" He asked, no answer. "Guys?" He gets agitated and breathes heavily. Harry cracks the safe by cutting the combination tab with a circular saw and opening it. "Hey, where's Grissom?" Asked Mickey. They opened the safe to see that it's empty. Sal gets mad and groups with the boys, gun drawn. "We've been ratted out, boys." He says and looks back. "Watch it!"<p>

They get out and Red Hood follows. "I'm starting to hate this." He complained.

"Keep your guard up, we might've been followed." Warned Sal and the Red Hood panics. "Followed by who?" He gets startled by the loud gunshot. They both turn back to see Mickey shot through the chest and is bleeding. Mickey falls over dead. "Oh, dear God!" Panicked the Red Hood. "RUN!" Shouted Maroni. The gang ran for it as many bullets fly across the room. It's the police force and Bullock out to kill them.

They run through many rooms of the Chemical Plant and then Harry gets shot through the heart. Blood splattered all over the Red Hood's helmet and the comedian screams in horror. "Get me out of here!" He shouts as Harry falls down dead. He runs for it and he knocks a canister of flamable gas into a vat of chemicals causing it to explode and causes a hole to break through the ceiling.

Outside, the Powerpuff Girls were flying through the air and they see the Chemical Plant under attack. "Finally, some action! Let's go kick butt, girls!" Buttercup said as she swoops down to the plant. Blossom and Bubbles look at each other and go along with her.

Buttercup enters the chemical plant and sees nothing but gunshots that suddenly fired at her by Jimmy. Buttercup flies right toward him and with a shocked look on his face, she gives him a good punch in the face, causing his teeth to fall out and fall to the ground. "Oh, it felt so good to be back." Buttercup triumphs as Blossom and Bubbles fly inside. They are shot at by the police. "Hey!" They shout and they fly from the gun fire. The gunfire chases them until Commissioner Gordon comes in and orders Bullock to stop. "What the hell are you doing, Bullock?" He said to Bullock. "Sorry, Commissioner but I got this one."

"Stop shooting! Do you know who they are?" Asked Gordon. Bullock replied "Yeah, some no-good freaks." as he continue shooting at the girls. He manages to get Blossom by shooting her bow off. This caused her to scream. Her bows falls to a vat of chemicals but at least she caught in the nick of time. Gordon takes Bullocks megaphone. "This is Commissioner Gordon. Powerpuff Girls, stay down right now and we will go easy on you."

Bubbles is the only one left alone and she gets hit in the head by a wrench wielded by Maroni. She gets up quick before Maroni could strike again and Bubbles used her heatvision to melt the wrench on Maroni's hands and he looks at Bubbles in shock. "How dare you hit me!" Yelled the angered Bubbles and she punches him in the face three times and he falls off the walkway and is caught by hanging wires from the explosion and is left hanging from the ground. He screams for help while hanging upside down. "Let me down! Let me down!" The cops see that Bubbles incapacitated the criminal and she giggles, leaving Gordon in awe.

Meanwhile, the Red Hood makes it as far as possible to a dead end of the walkway. He catches his breath and Blossom spots him. Blossom confronts the Red Hood. "No where to go now, you red thief! Give it up!" He gasps and sees the pink Powerpuff Girl in front of him. "No, don't hurt me. Please. I... I didn't..." He grabs a pipe and tries to strike her head, but she dodges and kicks it off his hand. He tries to punch her but dodges too. Blossom finally lays a punch on his helmet causing a crack. As Blossom comes closer, she gets blocked by the a caped figure. "HUH?" The Red Hood gets real scared to see that the Batman is here to finish him off, which isn't what he wants to do. "Help! What's happening?" He screams. Batman turns to Blossom and says "I'll take it from here." Blossom knows him. "You!" Batman grabs the Red Hood by the collar but he smacks his hands on his head to together causing him to drop him. "AH!" Drop him over the walkway, he screams as he is about to fall. He grabs the rail above him as he hangs from a vat of dangerous chemicals below his feet. Blossom gasps and Batman tries to save him, but Blossom stops him because she thought he was going to drop him. She pulls his cape and his hand pushes the man's hand off the rail and he falls.

The Red Hood screams as he fell into the green pool of chemicals. He splashed right in and Batman and Blossom hit the drainage suction button in the process. Causing the chemicals to drain with the Red Hood inside and down the hole. Blossom is shocked to see that he is gone and looks back at the Dark Knight who at this point disappeared from her eye. The police then surround Blossom and aimed her at gunpoint. "Shoot." She muttered.

End of chapter, stay tuned for chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding it interesting so far, wait till you get a load of what happens next.<strong>

**I took some inspirational scenes from the graphic novel, The Killing Joke and the 1989 film Batman.**

**The next chapters will be uploaded soon. Stay tuned!**


	3. A Whole New Me

**PPG Go DCU Episode 1: Batman**

Note: I'd really appreciated if anyone has the decency to review my work. Normally I don't care since I'm showing my inspiration but it would help me make more chapters. Enjoy anyway.

PPG belongs to Cartoon Network  
>Batman belongs to DC Comics<p>

**Chapter 3: A Whole New Me**

_Previously:_

_Harvey Dent, District Attorney of Gotham City has announced new laws by making the city safe from crime.  
>This angers crime boss; Carmine Falcone and orders an imediate distress call by stealing documents of their crimes, which were locked away in a vault inside Ace Chemicals.<br>Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls came to Gotham on behalf of the 200th annaversary of the city. They learn that their services of crime-fighting is not suitable and are banned from doing anything fancy by Mayor Klass.  
>After the deal went backfired in Ace Chemicals, the Powerpuff Girls tried to prove themselves by saving the plant only to be arrested for breaking the Mayor's Law.<br>And who is this Batman? And what happened to the Red Hood?_

* * *

><p>Still in the Chemical Plant, the GCPD cuff the Powerpuff Girls and place them into the vans. They are now being transported back to their accomidation at Wayne Manor. The Dark Knight looks down from the roof of the Ace Chemicals building and leaves with his cape swung across the air. The Commissioner is talking a rookie cop and he looks up to where Batman was. At the back of Ace Chemicals, the acid is flowing into the waste river and the chemicals from the vat enters the waste through a pipe. Just then, bubbles started to come up as the river flow, the red cape emerges and it is all torn and ruined. Suddenly a hand reaches out of the river. It's all pale white and we discover that the comedian is alive. As he swam back to shore he coughs up all the chemicals he might have swallowed and looks at his hands. As he looks at his reflection in the water he moans a little and sobs but then starts laughing. Laughing hysterically. In his shadow he places his hands on top of his head and continues to laugh like a maniac.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Gotham Gazette publishes an article of the incident about last night.<p>

The article reads:  
>'Ace Chemicals robbed! Powerpuffs went to action without consent from Mayor.'<br>'Sal Maroni arrested and waiting for trial.'  
>'Bullock comments, "Who's letting freaks do all the work, anyway?"'<p>

In Mayor Klass's office he has a disscusion with the Professor and his daughters. He is angrily astonished.

"Look, Mayor. The girls didn't do anything wrong. They're just doing their work. They're superheroes." Said Professor.

"I don't care if they are Strawberry Shortcakes or not. The fact remains that your girls broke my rule on serving the safety of this city. Which means more criminals will emerge and we would have more problems on our hands than doing so." Said Mayor Klass.

"But, Mayor, we weren't trying to cause attention." Said Blossom. "We were just stopping a crime."

"I don't care!" Yelled Klass. "If you don't keep your girls out of trouble again, I will personally fine you for your experiments causing panic for the public." He said to the professor.

"What? That's crazy! My girls would never..." The professor said before getting inturupted.

"We help people!" Said Bubbles.

"We'd never cause a panic!" Said Blossom.

"What do you got against superheroes anyway?" Demanded Buttercup.

"They do not support the regulations of the law. It's a crime!"

The girls are shocked as hell. "WHAT?" Shouted the girls.

"But, isn't there anything we can do to help out this city?" Pleaded Blossom. "Please, Mayor. There has to be something we can do to prove ourselves."

Klass then thinks of something and smiles.

"Maybe there is." Insisted Klass.

Klass brings out a newspaper article out of his cabinate. "This city was built under regulations of our people, not some super-human organization. But maybe we can allow some of you to be welcomed, if you can catch this vigilante.

"Who?" Asked the girls.

"This guy. Batman." Said Klass as she showed them an image of the Batman.

"You mean him?" Said Blossom.

"You know, Batman?" Said Klass.

"Well, sort of." Answered Blossom. "What did he do?"

"Crime of vigilantism. Whoever he is, he is not supporting the law by dressing up in a halloween costume and scare criminals." Said Klass.

"He does look a bit scary." Said Bubbles.

"How about I make you a deal. Maybe you could prove yourself after all." Offered Klass. "If you can... actually catch the Batman then I'll drop all of the charges of your little stunt and recall yourselves as supporters of the law. I believe you girls can pull this off, but refuse, then you will be permanantly be banned from ever using your powers here."

"You want us to catch Batman and lock him up?" Asked Blossom. "Why?"

"Because he is a menace. If you catch him then the force is on your side and you'll earn your freedom to do whatever you want in my town." Said Klass. "Commissioner Gordon has known Batman ever since they got acquainted with each other and considerd him a wealthy ally. Go and see if he can tell you what he knows. Now, get out before I call security."

The girls look at each other in confusion as they think about the mayor's deal. They look at the picture of Batman once more before leaving.

* * *

><p>The professor and the girls are driven home by Alfred in a limo. The professor looks down in misery.<p>

"I can't believe it. Me, fined, for making little girls. What kind of city is this?" Complained the professor.

"How do you know Batman, Blossom?" Asked Bubbles.

"I've known him since he appeared one night in Townsville." Blossom explains to her sisters about the night she met the Dark Knight.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback - a few years back in the city of Townsville.<em>

"It was during one of the Gangrene Gang's as usual crime sprees at the shopping mall. You girls were sick at the time, so I went ahead solo and raided the mall in search of the Gangrene Gang. Only... they've been expecting me."

_At the Townsville Mall, many police cars were parked outside of the entrance and Blossom floats down and asks one of the officers what's going on. She then heads inside to investigate. Blossom flies around the mall to see that it is abandon and left untidy._

_After flying through the mall for a while she finally spots the hostages all tied up and gagged. As she figures out this problem she is whacked to the head with a hard wrench and is knocked out cold. By Ace, leader of the Gangrene Gang. They drag her unconscious body away from the hostages._

_Blossom then wakes up tied in a bond of chains to a large steel wall, in a tool shop of the mall. She is shocked to see that she herself has been captured. She! The leader of the Powerpuff Girls, captured! Just when matters could get worse, Ace, Grubber, Snake, Little Arturo and Big Billy come up to her with a sinister smile._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't Blossom here to stop us." Said Ace. "Oh, what's the matter? All tied up?" He laughs and so does the rest of the gang. "Hey, Snake! Would you like to do the honors?" Ace asked Snake._

_"Why yesssss, Ace." Agreed Snake as he get picks up a metal bat and pats it on his palm ready to beat Blossom up with it. "Time to ssssay 'adiossss', Blossssom."_

_Snake proceeds to beat up Blossom with the metal bat. Snake whacks Blossom in the face with the bat and blood sprays out of her mouth after several blows. Snake is really beating the crap out of her and then a mysterious shadow appears out behind them. Blossom coughs out her own blood and is running out of energy to break free, she was about to be done for. Just before Snake makes one more blow a boomerang object flies out into the room and hits Snake's hand. "Ow!" He yelled as he drops the metal bat. The gang looks behind them to see a dark man dressed up like a bat in the shadows. He walks into the light and he is the Dark Knight. "What's this? Halloween?" Questioned and confused Ace. "Get 'im, boys!" He ordered his boys to attack the Batman._

_Snake tries to punch Batman in the chest as he just stood there. When he does his hand cracks in pain because Batman was wearing body armor. Snake cries out as Batman picks him from the ground and throws him into a large tool crate. The others attack him as Blossom watches with a blured vision._

"I didn't know where he came from or what he is, I just watched him beat down the Gangrene Gang with no trouble."

_Batman throws a batarang at the hanging beam of lights above Little Arturo and Grubber. It cuts the rope off and it drops on their heads, knocking them out in the process._

_Batman is then faced by Big Billy as he tries laying punches to him but he fails as Batman dodges each one and he punches him in the face. Due to his bulking size he is almost resistant to the punch, not like a Powerpuff punch. So then, Batman runs over to a tool shelf and Billy rams him into it. Batman then picks up a nearby hammer and throws it at a large shovel causing it to fall on Billy's head which knocks him out cold. Ace is the only one left standing, he looks scared at his appearance as he comes closer. But then Snake comes out of the tool crate wielding a circular saw machine as he runs up to him to kill him. He screams and Batman with his instinct counters Snake and throws him to a shelf which falls on him. Batman then lunges at Ace and gives him the angry look on him. "H-Hey, man. It's alright, we all good." Ace pleaded for mercy. "Can't we talk about this?"_

_Batman answers "No." and knocks out Ace with a headbutt and falls to the ground. He sees the tied up and bruised Blossom and unties her from her bonds by using a special gel that eats the metal of chains off. Blossom could barely stand thanks to the beating Snake gave her. She looks at the Batman, but she could hardly see him because her vision was sore. Just before she could talk, the police are heard coming into the building and Batman makes his exit by pulling out a grapple hook and pulls up out of the room and into the skylight. Blossom just looked back to where Batman was and watched him leave. She didn't even got the chance to say 'thank you.' The police came in and see that Blossom is injured, they carry her out of the mall._

"As soon as he was done, he was gone, just like that. I didn't say thank you."

_Flashback ends._

* * *

><p>Back in the present as soon as they got back to Wayne Manor. The girls get out of the limo as Alfred opened the door for them and the Professor.<p>

"I don't know what kind crime he would do. But all I can say is that he saved my life, and I'm grateful for that." Blossom finishing her story.

"So, why would the Mayor of Gotham want him to be arrested?" Asked Bubbles as she is now confused of the alignment of Batman. "Is he evil?"

"You heard what Blossom said, Bubbles. He saved her life." Said Buttercup as Bruce Wayne came up behind her.

"Who saved her life?" Asked Bruce spooking Buttercup as she looks back.

"Mr. Wayne?" Buttercup got surprised. "Ha ha. You almost had me."

Bubbles starts talking. "Batman saved Blossom, Mr. Wayne. Do you know him too?" Bruce is unsure of what to say. "Sort of. We just know each other." He says as he starts walking back inside but Bubbles flies up to his face. "Then do you think he is a good guy, or just a really, really evil twisted guy?" "That's up to the people who look up to him." Answered Bruce and starts walking again but Bubbles gets in his way again. "Are you sure he's not evil?" Bruce gets impatient and while keeping his cool he answers Bubbles' question. "All I can say is that Batman is not as evil as you think, some people think he's doing harm to the city, some say he's helping it. Neither Batman is good nor beyond evil. He's just... a different guy. Now will you please excuse me." He walks past Bubbles as she looks pretty confused about what he said.

* * *

><p>Later during this Saturday afternoon in Wayne Manor, Buttercup is watching TV. Watching on the large plasma screen. She was sitting around watching TV while Bubbles lies on the ground coloring as usual. Alfred comes in with snacks and sees the drawing Bubbles is coloring in. He lays the snacks on the nearby table and goes to her. He sees that she is coloring a picture of the Batman. But her drawing is kinda crude.<p>

"My, what a lovely drawing." Complimented Alfred. "Are you good at coloring, young Bubbles?"

"Hee hee, of course, Alfred." Said Bubbles. "I call it the Dark Knight. I just wonder what he really is."

"Well, he does take a living doesn't he?" Alfred said as Bubbles gets suspicous about what he said.

"You mean you know him?" Asked Bubbles with Alfred responding in a different subject. "Well, let's say I see him quite offten."

Bubbles is left confused as Buttercup continues to watch her show until the channel is switched. She angrily gets shocked and looks at the creep who changed it. "HEY! I was watching that!" He sees a teenage boy holding the remote, he clearly mocks Buttercup. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't change your little baby show. Ha ha ha!" Buttercup is impressively annoyed by him. "Just give me back the remote, scumbag." She demanded and he jumps onto the couch and sits. "Sorry, but when I have the remote I watch whatever I want to watch." Buttercup gets into the air, urging to beat some sense into him. "Why you-!"

"Buttercup!" Yelled Bruce along the hall as he enters. "Be nice to my guest."

"Who needs to be nice?" Said Buttercup. "Who needs to be grouchy?" Responded him and Buttercup glares at him.

"I see you got aqainted with Master Jason, young lady." Said Alfred and Bruce introduces him to Buttercup and Bubbles.

"This is Jason Todd. I found him snooping around my car and got him into an institution for troubled youths." Explained Bruce. "Then he came back and I took him in as his tutor. Just hoped he learned a lesson by now." He puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Neh, I'm always good in great spirits, especially if it comes to two superpowered girls who have been created by a professor that I haven't heard of in a while. But I did hear something about something that made you unique." Jason Spoke. "I think it's called Chemical X." This shocks the girls.

"How did you know about us?" Asked Bubbles.

"Your town just has too many monster attacks for the news team to film." Said Jason and Bubbles giggles. "I knew I'd meet you here in Gotham. Why didn't you tell me they were here, Bruce?"

"I'll tell you tonight, Jason. You should get your luggage out of the limo." Said Bruce.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Asked Jason as if he's too lazy to do it. "Now." Answered Bruce.

He gets up and passes the remote to Buttercup. "It's all yours." He says before going out to take his luggage into the house.

"Geez, what a jerk." Said Buttercup as she looked on at him. "Almost worse as Butch. How could you raise such a kid like him?"

Bruce reminisces about Jason. "We go way back."

* * *

><p>Later at 9pm at night, the girls are ready to go to bed in their own single bed together. Each girl goes into their sheets. Alfred comes in holding a doll.<p>

"Young Bubbles, is this your doll?" Asked Alfred. "I found it lying on the floor and I proclaim it belongs to you." It's Octi, Bubbles' favorite doll.

"Octi!" Excited Bubbles as she grabs him and hugs him. "Thanks, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Please, child. Call me, Alfred." Nicely said Alfred.

"You know, it's kinda funny how a rich man like Mr. Wayne is very lucky to have someone to look out for." Said Blossom. "Believe me, Master Wayne could never find his socks without me." Alfred said as the girls giggle. "Right, time for bed. I hope tomorrow will be the beginning of your serach for Batman."

"Believe me, it will." Said Blossom in determination.

"Well, goodnight." Says Alfred as he turned off the lights so the girls can sleep. As he closed the door, Bubbles whimpers because of her fear of the dark. Alfred comes back in. "Right, Professor told me about your fear of the dark."He leaves the door open a bit for the hall light to shine on her. She smiles and sleeps and Alfred leaves again. As the girls are asleep Blossom opens her eyes and thinks about Batman. She then looked out their window to see a bat flying off a tree branch, before seeing a bat-like silhouette shadow on her bed.

The bat flys off away from Wayne Manor.

* * *

><p>The bat then enters the city of Gotham and Antonio walks down the street reading the newspaper about Maroni's arrest. He laughs at his own amusement as he entered his apartment building. When he entered he sees that Clerk is standing with his back turned and smiling. Since Grissom is paying rent he places his rental money on his table and goes up to his apartment. As soon as he enters he sees a man sitting on his chair. "Huh?" Confused Antonio. "Marty? That you?" He turns on the light to see the back-turned man, wearing a purple trench coat and a hat is sitting on his chair.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Calmly demanded Antonio.

"You don't remember me?" Said someone behind the chair. "That's funny. Heh heh. Cause the last time I saw you was giving me that Red trashy fish bowl and a dopey red cape."

Antonio realizes it's the Red Hood, alive and well. "Oh! Red Hood! You're alive! Oh, thank God! I thought you were... You were..." He stutters to talk and then Red Hood talks back in a high toned voice. "Dead? Is that what you heard?"

"No, no! I didn't mean anything by it. Honest!" Pleaded Grissom.

"Oh, yes you did. You set me up! Over my wife's dead body. My WIFE!" He shouted at the scared Antonio. "You must be crazy to do it. How did you pull that off?"

Antonio struggles to speak as he goes over to the kitchen and grabs his gun which is not there. The man speaks again as he holds up Grissom's handgun. "Looking for this?" He then pointed at him at his torso. Grissom gets a bit angry. "How did you get in here?"

"Your friend Marty showed me the way." He says. "Where is Marty?" Questioned Antonio. "Oh, I'm sure he's doing okay now. In fact I could say he is 'happy' where he is now."

We see that behind the chair he is sitting, on the ground is a person named Marty who appears to be putting up a big smile and is seemingly dead. Antonio gets agitated.

"You will pay for this, Falcone will hear about this!". The Red Hood continues smiling. "I'm sure Falcone won't hear about this, perhaps he could hear that his boy went off with a... 'smile'..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"I'll show ya." He says as gets up off his seat continues aiming his gun at him. As he comes closer Grissom gets scared. "Please, Red Hood, We can cut a deal!"

He hits Antonio hear on the face with his gun and he falls down to the ground.

"Red Hood is dead. Say hello to a whole new me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He shows him a red lipped grin and a white face. "You dirty clown, who do you think you are?"

"Oh my, don't call me clown." He cocks the gun and enters the light to reveal his whole face. "Call me, JOKER!" The comedian has a white face, red lips with a large grin and crazy green hair and it scares Antonio. "And to be honest... I've never felt happier in my entire life. HAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then proceeds to kill Antonio. He shoots him in the stomach and he groans in pain. The white man then throws him to the chair he was sitting on and shoots him in the arm causing him to moan again. He then makes a fatal shot to the chest and he just moans in pain. Just before he dies the man points the gun to his head and as he pulls the trigger a flag comes out with the words 'BANG!' on it and he dies. Leaving the man now known as the Joker laughs at his death like a lunatic. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Haaaa!" He stops laughing and says "Oh, what a day. Hee hee hee hee hee hee heeeeee!" He dances around his corpse before leaving as he laughs his head off.

* * *

><p>Later during that night in the apartment the police arrive and set up a crime scene. Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock and other policemen are there investigating Antonio Grissom's death. A cheesy photographer takes numerous pictures of the victim until the Commissioner stops him.<p>

"Alright, enough pictures!" He says to him and looks at Bullock who is looking through his fridge. "Bullock!"

He comes out with some food in his shoulders. "Hey, relax, Commish. He won't be needing them anymore." Gordon looks at the corpse then looks behind the chair to see another corpse and when he turns it over it is smiling. "Oh, dear God!" Shocked Gordon.

"What happened?" Said Bullock and as he looked at the smiling corpse as well he groans in disgust. "Jeez, he's still smiling. What the hell happened to him."

"I'm not sure." Says Gordon as he takes a card out of his chest. It's a playing card with a Joker on it. A Joker card. "But I think he left us a message."

* * *

><p>Back at the police department, Gordon lights up the Bat-Signal and waits for the Batman to arrive on the GCPD rooftop. He waits for hours and turns up from behind him. As Gordon looked back he gets a bit startled. "Next time, come out in front." He said after getting spoked.<p>

"What's happened?" Asked Batman.

"Someone murdered Antonio Grissom earlier tonight." Explained Gordon. "He was a compadre working for Falcone. He was found dead in his apartment."

"Antonio Grissom was working part-time for Falcone. He was only doing his dirty work because somebody had to take the fall. Someone obviously didn't approve of him very much and had to remove him." Batman spoke.

"Before he died, one of his accomplices had this impaled right into his chest." Gordon said as he showed Batman the Joker card. He takes it and examines it. "Looks like a playing card." Suggested Gordon.

"A Joker card." Corrected Batman. "Whoever he is must be very dangerous. Keep your force on the lookout. He could be anywhere, the city's not safe anymore."

"I'll say, but what are you gonna do with that card?" Gordon asks as he looks back at Batman who just disappeared out of thin air just like that. Gordon then leaves the rooftop.

* * *

><p>Back in the Batcave, Bruce analyses the card for particles of finger-prints and scans for a phromone signature. Alfred comes down with some coffee for Bruce chats with him.<p>

"Working late again, Master Bruce?" Asked Alfred.

"Sorry, Alfred. But I need to get this infomation out the card they found on Antonio Grissom's body. There might a serial killer out there who has a grudge against Falcone." Said Bruce.

"Who do you think he is? Some kind of comedian?" Asked Alfred only with Bruce looking very determined at the screen. "Just... whatever you do Alfred... make sure the girls don't get involved in this."

* * *

><p>Over at the comedian's home, the Joker enters his apartment only to find it completely empty now.<p>

"Honey, I'm home." He says as he opens the lights and places his hat on the hat rack. "Oh that's right, she's dead." He slowly walks to his couch. "Dead... My wife..." He sits down. "My wife is dead. Now that's funny." He laughs a bit. "She's dead. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! She's dead and it's funny." He goes out of control and laughs his head off. "Oh, how hysterical!" He continues to laugh and knocks down many of his cherished memories about him and his wife. Even re-spraying his portrait of himself with his new look. He then decorates his apartment with lots of ornaments and cheap plastic toys with dangerous results, like an acid flower for example. Using sharp knife-like cards with his face on it and even loading a flag into a gun. He shoots at it and a bang flag comes out with 'Bang' on it and when he fires again the flag impales a painting of a face and it hits on it's forehead.

After all of that, the Joker looks out his window to have great view of Gotham City. "Ah, Gotham City. Always brings a smile to my face." He kicks back on his couch and reads the newspaper with the words that read 'Three flying kids intercept robbery and are past their bedtime.' He gets infuriated and shoves the paper aside. "Flying brats! The pink one did this to me. The pink girl and that... Batman... Well... wait till they get a load of me. They will just die." He laughs so hard in his apartment and goes out again.

* * *

><p>Back at Ace Chemicals, the only place he got a job and where he transformed. He enters the smelting chambers and steals some chemicals. He steals a lot of epuipment and finally gets some Acid in his flower, it was empty when he made the flower. He then steals the only file in the Ace Chemicals vault that his boys never saw. The file on special chemicals, which he mutters the word. "Special chemicals?" He then smiles and leaves with all he's got and back to his apartment. As he leaves for his apartment and laughs on his way.<p>

"Soon, this whole city will go down with a laugh. Curtsey of mawh! HA hahahahahaha! AHHH hahahahahaha!" The Joker laughs as he leaves, beginning his new life of crime.

Has the Powerpuff Girls or even Batman got what it takes to take on this new madman? What's going to be the fate of Gotham?

End of Chapter, stay tuned for chapter 4.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it so far, next chapters will be even longer. There will be more action in them as well.<strong>

**More coming soon. Stay tuned!**


	4. Mind Over Matter

**PPG Go DCU Episode 1: Batman**

Sorry it took so long, but it's here.

PPG belongs to Cartoon Network  
>Batman belongs to DC Comics<p>

**Chapter 4 Mind Over Matter**

In the city of Townsville, morning rises. Just then another horrifying monster, with claws and a spiked collar appears roaring. And then it goes on a rampage, destroying many buildings in its way. He then realizes that the people of Townsville are just staring at him very confusingly. The monster stops and starts to question.

"What's the matter with you people?" Asked the monster. "Shouldn't you be running and screaming?"

The crowd looks at each other. "Hey, buddy? Do you know what you are doing?" Asked the man in the crowd.

"YES!" Said the monster in a deep dark voice. "I'm destroying Townsville! So then I can face the Powerpuff Girls in battle, and kill them one by one! Is that too much to ask?"

"Buddy? The Powerpuff Girls aren't here." Told the man in the crowd and the monster gets a bit confused.

"What? They left?" Said the monster. "So, they're not coming back?"

"No... they'll be back soon enough." Said the man. "Maybe a couple of days."

"I've been coming here, crushing buildings, breaking trains, blowing up cars and knocking down water towers just for nothing." Astonished the monster said. "I've wasted two nights waiting for a fight, just for this? I should've done something else instead, like read a book! Nobody told me the Powerpuff Girls were absent. Fine!" The monster then sits on a short building his size and waits. "I'm gonna wait here for the Powerpuffs to come back, one way or another." He sees the confused faces of the civiliains. "Don't you people have anything better to do now?"

The crowd then continues to go on with their daily lives as the monster tries to wait patiently for the Powerpuff Girls to return. Return from...

* * *

><p>...Gotham City. Back at Wayne Manor, in the guest bedroom, the girls are fast asleep until they are awaken by the light being shined on their faces. It's Alfred rising up the blinds.<p>

"Rise and shine, girls. It's a perfect Sunday morning to strech up." Alfred called to the girls as they woke up.

The girls yawn as Alfred fetches the clothing for them.

"Now first thing to do on your agenda is have some breakfast, an hour of playtime and then it's chores." Alfred explained. "I have already set up the vacuum and the duster is ready to clean out the cobwebs."

"Uhh..." Blossom muttered. "Super."

"Right, now get down stairs, I've already prepared your breakfast." Informed Alfred as he leaves. "Oh and I also got the word from your professor that you want your eggs scrambled, I've already taken care of that."

The girls look at each other for a moment in confusion of his hospitality and giggle. "Having a butler rocks!" Exclaimed Buttercup and the girls fly into their dresses and flew downstairs. They go to the breakfast table and see a lot of food on the table, the girls are in awe. It's like a buffet. The Professor also entered the room from upstairs and saw the food in awe. Alfred then comes out with cutlery. "Help yourselves, I will save the rest for lunch." Offered Alfred and the girls and Professor sit at the table.

Buttercup however wants to get the food so badly and stands on her chair to reach out the scrambled eggs. "Let's go, I'm starving here!" She says. "With that lack of patience, I'm afraid not. Unless you sit up nicely and be nice to wait, then you could get your grub." Commanded Alfred as Buttercup sits back down and waits with a glare on her face. "You know? For a butler you are really bossy." Buttercup says to Alfred.

Alfred takes what Buttercup said aside and continues speaking. "Besides we cannot eat until Master Wayne joins the table." Bruce then comes out of the living room. "It's okay, Alfred. They are welcome eat now." Bruce says and Alfred nods his head as the girls scream in cheer and circle around the table for what they like to eat.

The Professor just gets himself a plate of pancakes, but Alfred stops him. "Now, Professor, that meal was specially prepared for Master Wayne." Alfred corrects the Professor and gives him his own dish. "According to your profile from the Mayor of Townsville they say this is your favorite, is it not." As Alfred presents him Professor's favorite meal of the day, it is... as he opened the dish's lid... in the professor's horror... LIVER AND ONIONS! The Professor gags for a while and puts a smile on his face for Alfred. He then walks away saying "Enjoy." As he walked away he puts the lid back on the dish and pushes it aside.

The girls try to make conversation with Bruce Wayne. "So, Mr. Wayne, what do you do for a living?" Asked Blossom.

"Well, I'm a billionaire. I lived in this mansion with Alfred for as long as I can remember." Said Bruce. "I own a company called WayneTech, it's a company that specializes in future technology and resources. If you girls have a chance you could fly on over to Wayne Enterprises and meet some of my staff."

"At WayneTech, what do you build?" Asked Bubbles. "We build all sorts of things, devices, handhelds, softwares and state of the art gadgetry." Responded Bruce.

"Wow..." Awed the girls. Alfred comes back and sees that dish with the liver and onions is closed next to the Professor. He opens it again and insists on the Professor to finish his meal. The phone rings in the kitchen and leaves to answer it. "You might not be hungry, but breakfast is the important meal of the day." Alfred says before leaving again. The Professor finds another way to dispose of the food. He hides the dish under the table while the girls and Bruce finish their breakfast.

"Well, I hope you girls are interest in technology, because tomorrow night Wayne Enterprises will be attending a Techno Expo at the museum." Said Bruce. "Are you interested?"

"I am. I always wondered what the future will bring." Said Blossom.

"I always thought there would be unicorns in the future." Said Bubbles.

"I always dreamt you could use a flying punching bag in the future." Said Buttercup. "Cause, when you punch it, it slams right against the wall and back at ya."

"Good." Decided Bruce. "I'll tell Lucius that you will be-"

"Sir." Said Alfred interupting Bruce. "It's the DA, he wants you to be at the trial hearing of Maroni's sentance."

"Tell him I'll be there." Said Bruce as he gets his suit on and gets ready to leave. "Well, girls I gotta go."

Bruce leaves and Alfred goes to another room. "I'll get the keys." He says. Blossom just stands in confusion looking at Bruce as he leaves for the court hearing.

"He's great." Said Bubbles.

"He's got his hands quite full." Said Buttercup.

"He sounds familiar." Said Blossom with a very assertive look. She thinks she's seen him before.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Gotham, in an abondon club, some mobsters are playing poker.<p>

One them laughs as he shows his other four players his cards. "Ha ha! Four queens, gentlemen!" He takes the chips but the other player stops him and shows him his cards. "Five aces and a king. You snooze you lose, dumbass." And takes the chips.

"So do you hear what's happening to Maroni? He's being sentenced!" Said Mob 3.

"Get out!" Said Mob 2. "How long in the slammer?"

"Don't know?" Said Mob 3. "People are saying the Powerpuff Girls took him down."

Mob 5 slams his cards on the table. "No way! The Powerpuff Girls? In Gotham -freaking- City? They took down Maroni?"

Mob 2 deals his cards as he talks. "I thought for sure it was the Bat. Why are the Powerpuffs doing his dirty work?"

"They ain't working for the Bat." Mob 3 says. "I heard the Mayor from Townsville is here visiting with the girls."

"Visiting?" Mob 1 said as he raises his chips. "What's he gonna do? The Mayor is gonna give them the key to the city?"

"Like hell he would. Klass is just one piece of filth that doesn't deserve to live here." Said Mob 4. "Especially that righteous bastard, Dent." He checks on his turn. "I'd like to see him get mutilated by a raging cat, if that'll be the day."

"Dent is trash." Said Mob 2. "But you know what bugs the heck out of me. That red guy that was with Maroni. He was with him during that raid at the plant."

Suddenly the doors burst opened by a man. He enters the light and it is none other than the Joker! Grinning at the patrons.

"Oh my, am I disturbing your little game?" Said Joker. "Don't mind me, I'm just here listening about that night at the plant. That night with Maroni. Is that what you're not talking about?" As he comes close up to the table at their faces.

"Who the hell are you, whitey? And what do you know about that night?" Said Mob 1 as he drawn his gun out.

"Oh, memories." As Joker started to talk. "It's always nice to remember right? I remember the night when I was standing right next to my good pal, Maroni. He said some nice things, like raising a family, having a son and what else did he tell me? What was that little thing that he told me about family? ...Oh! That's right! Always... put... a nice... big... pretty... SMILE!" He quickly turns at Mob 1 and squirts acid from his flower to his hand. He drops his gun from his hand as the flesh starts eating away, he then screams in pain and falls to the ground holding his burnt hand.

The Joker laughs and the other mobsters draw their guns at him.

"Do you know who you're messing with, clown?" Said Mob 3 as he aimed at Joker.

Joker looks back at Mob 1 and pulls out a card with a Joker face on it. "Joker. Not clown." He throws it at Mob 1 and it impales his shoulder. He screams in pain and drops his gun. Mob 4 starts shooting at the Joker but he dodges every bullet while dancing around. Joker then takes out a gun of his own and instead of shooting a bullet it fires a boxing glove and punches Mob 4's face into a wall and it knocks his teeth out as he falls to the ground. Mob 5 then pulls out a knife and charges at Joker, but he drops a bag of marbles on the ground and they spread causing him to slip to the ground. Joker then grabs his knife and starts cracking jokes. "You know, mommy always said not to play with knives. Want to know why?" He then stabs the knife through Mob 5's hand onto the ground and he screams in pain loudly and Joker pulls it out making blood spray all over the floor and finishes the joke. "You might get hurt. HA hahahahahaha!" He drops the knife covered in blood.

Joker then comes up to Mob 2 and grabs him by the shirt. He pleads for mercy. "Please! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!"

Joker talks. "Anything? Hmmm… Okay… Here's something you can do for me. Tell your precious Falcone that there's a new show in town, and Maroni… Tell him I said…" He pulls out a soccer horn with a smiley face on it. "Hello."

He sprays the man with some green gas and he gets infected by it. "Cough, cough! Hey! What's this, some kind of… Hahahaha hahahahahaha AH hahahahahaha." He starts laughing uncontrollably and falls to the ground laughing and the Joker just leaves the club leaving the man to laugh.

* * *

><p>Later that evening. At Falcone's mansion he reads the daily newspaper that reads; "Poker Game Riot. Patrons indentified as Falcone's men were found incapacitated this afternoon, witness say a pale white skinned man with a purple hat came into the bar and took out the patrons. Luckily no one was injured. One of the victims was laughing for almost five hours and couldn't stop." Falcone reads the headline on the paper and shoves it down in rage. He reaches his intercom and talks into it. He presses the buzzer.<p>

"Yes, Mister Falcone?" Said a woman's voice. "I want to arrange a meeting with my boys. Tonight." He said. "Of course." Responded the lady.

Falcone gets off of his seat and looks out at the window. "Who the hell do you think you're messing with here?" Whispered Falcone to himself as he looked on with an angry glare.

* * *

><p>Back in the city Gotham, the girls fly over the city looking for Batman on the Mayor's request.<p>

_Molosuss-like music plays in the background for a bit_

"Why do we have to fly up high above the city?" Asked Bubbles to Blossom. She answers, "If what people say are true, Batman is usually seen on the rooftops in the city. So we'd better get a good view from a above so we can find him."

"Why at night by the way?" Asked Buttercup.

"Batman always comes out at night, most people said." Said Blossom. "So the plan is, we stay up looking around the city and find Batman then we take him in for questioning. Hopefully that will make the Mayor proud, and he'll drop the charges on us."

"Well, what are we waiting for sister? Let's go get us a bat!" Said Buttercup.

The girls fly past the city and below them on the rooftops comes the dark shadow himself as he jumps from one building to the other.

* * *

><p>Back at Wayne Enterprises, the Professor is working on his invention. It's seems to be a scrambling device, shaped like a football. Alice walks by and sees what he's creating.<p>

"What's that you're making, professor?" Asked Alice.

"It's a device that resonates other electronic equipment nearby. I liked to call it, the Utonium Scrambler." Explained Professor Utonium.

"Utonium?" Confused Alice. "I like to name some of my creations, like how I named my daughters." Answered Professor.

"So how does it work?" Asked Alice. "Well, let's see…" Professor tries to configure. "This button here can generate a loud connection to any electronic. When I press it, it can…" After he pushed the button it suddenly makes an eerie sound that makes Professor and Alice cover their ears from the loud noise. Alice yells at the professor to turn it off. "Turn it off!" Professor quickly presses the button and the sound dies out.

"Well, it's still a working progress." He says.

"Listen, I'm gonna go get me a Cappuccino down at the kitchen. Be back soon." Said Alice as she starts to leave. She then stops and looks back at the professor. "By the way, have you seen Jervis at all today?"

"Jervis?" The professor says in confusion. "You mean the little guy?" She nods. "I haven't seen him since the day we met."

"Weird." Alice says as she leaves.

The professor then gets back to work but then he hears a ticking sound. A tick and a tock, like a clock. The professor notices their isn't a clock in the room but realizes it's coming from the other room which is Jervis's quarters. He walks to the door and opens it. He then enters the dark room and the door blows shut. The professor shocked and nervous looks around.

"Uhh, hello? Anyone here?" The professor calls out. Then lights come on and in front of him is a large table with a large array of dishes, teacups, napkins and teapots. Almost like a tea party. The professor walks down to the table and sees people wearing rabbit masks as they are all sitting down. "Is there anyone here?" He calls again.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Said a high voice. And as the main chair turned it's actually Jervis Tetch who is wearing a green outfit with a bow tie and a large hat with a card that scribes 10/6. "You're just in time for the tea party!"

The professor is shocked and confused at the same time. "Jervis? Is that you? What have you done?"

"Why nothing, these are my friends." Said Jervis. "Come on, take a seat. Right there. Right there, take a seat!" Professor does so. "Good boy! Hee hee! You have excellent table manners. … Would you like some tea?" He picks up a teapot and shows it to the professor. "No thanks." Said the professor but Jervis still insisted. "But it's my special tea, you'll like it." And he pours some in a tea cup. "Well, maybe just one." Nervously said the professor.

* * *

><p>Back in Gotham, Batman arrives at the abandon club by gliding down to the ground and enters through the main door.<p>

(This is where the assailant last struck.) Thought Batman. (Could be some clues to where it has taken him.)

Batman searches the place and finds a puddle of dry blood on the ground. He examines it.

(Blood. From one of the victims. Defiantly not the attacker's though. It looked as if he was never injured at all. He must be good.)

Batman then finds another Joker card from the victim that was once there.

(Another Joker card. This guy must be donning himself such a catchy name.)

Batman keeps the card and then turns back to some green stains on the ground, he turns his cowl vision into infrared mode to scan particles. He analyzes them and it seems to be a gas like mold.

(This is new. He must have drugged one of the victims with some kind of deadly toxin, only this one is less lethal. Perhaps one of them can tell more.)

He then looks up to see three silhouettes coming down on his location.

The Powerpuff Girls are flying over the city and Blossom spots the club.

"Girls, look! That's the club I heard about on the news. Perhaps we can take a look in there and search for clues." Said Blossom.

"Right, Blossom." Said Bubbles and the girls race down to the club.

Batman watches and quickly tries to hide not before thinking of his discoveries.

(This wasn't a direct attack on Falcone. It was just a warning.)

Batman hides in the all conceiving shadows as the girls crash through the roof and land on the ground.

"Wait, what about Batman?" Said Buttercup.

"Shouldn't we be finding him?" Said Bubbles.

"Batman can wait. Right now we need to investigate this crime, and if my calculations are correct, Batman would already be here by now. So let's split up and search for clues." Commanded Blossom and the girls look around while Batman hides.

(The girls don't know it. If they somehow get involved with this dangerous activity, it would be my next failure.)

The girls continue searching but Blossom then spots something moving in the shadows. Blossom takes a step closer as Batman gets out some kind of bomb out of his belt.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Called out Blossom. No answer and then Blossom uses her night vision to see through the shadow and there he was in front of her eyes. She gasps and then Batman throws a smoke bomb into the middle and explodes, emitting smoke in the area which blinds the girls and making an opportunity for Batman to escape. The girls cough from the smoke. "Smoke bomb?" Said Buttercup. "Girls!" Squeaked Bubbles as she pointed up at the ceiling. "Look!" They see that Batman made his escape onto the rooftop. "Let's get him, girls!" Said Blossom and they rocketed out of the building.

And outside to see that Batman is nowhere to be seen. They look around for a moment and then Buttercup pointed forward. "There he is!" She yelled as Batman jumps to another building. A chase ensures.

The Powerpufffs chase the Dark Knight in the air as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop. Batman then does another diversion. He jumps to another building and throws two blobs of plastic gel on two ends of the building and lands. When he sees the girls approaching he detonates them, blinding the girls once again. Blossom still sees where Batman has gone and continues to give chase on her own. Blossom chases Batman through a deconstruction site. Blossom passes by many beams in her way still keeping her eye on Batman who moves through without any trouble. He then sees a crane carrying another beam and jumps onto it. He then jumps to another scaffolding but Blossom still has him in her sights. Another beam is being lifted and put to set the gap between two beams but as Batman passes by he throws a batarang at the wire, cutting it and the beam nearly drops on Blossom as she quickly passes by it.

He jumps off the beam and grabs his grappling hook. He shoots it to a nearby crane and swings out of the construction yard. Blossom is in awe of his motives. "He's good." She said before blasting after him again.

Back at Wayne Enterprises, Jervis continues his tea party with the Professor. Professor holds his cup nervously as he looks at Jervis in a nervous fashion. He looks at the other 'party goers' and then back at Jervis.

* * *

><p>"So, uhhh… when did you planned this party?" Asked Professor.<p>

"Oh not too long." Said Jervis. "It was only a matter of time before I can find such good friends like you."

"Okay!" Said Professor as he shakes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Like what we were talking about earlier. Did you know that if done right, a device can tell an individual what to do, whatever you tell it to do, can be remarkable?" Explained Jervis. "It's easy. We need some special people. Special people like you, like me, like Alice." He notices that Professor has not yet drank from his cup. "Oooh… Aren't you going to drink your tea? It's my special tea. My special tea… My specialty. "

"What you're saying… is that you think you can control… a mind?" Indicated the Professor. "That's crazy."

"Crazy? Crazy?" Shocked Jervis as he comes up close to professor's face. "Crazy? It's brilliant." He backs away and paces on his table. "Think about it, make one mind do something and the other to do it for you. But enter the mind and you can control it. Going into the depths of your brain. Feels like… a wonderland. Wouldn't you say?"

Professor is lost. "You still haven't drunk my tea." Complained Jervis again.

Professor puts the cup down and tries to get out of his seat but he can't as he is glued onto the seat. "Jervis?" Professor gets scared now. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to explore your mind, Professor. That's all I need to do. Explore your precious mind." Eerily said Jervis. He then grabs his teapot. "Don't you see? It's like a birthday party. Not just any birthday party! Hee hee hee hee hee! An unbirthday party!" He comes to the professor with the teapot. "Do you want to know my specialty, Professor?" He opens it and shows him what's inside and to the professor's horror… "It's made… from my special friends." The teapot is filled with blood.

The professor then sees one of the 'party goers' rabbit mask falls off and sees that his face's flesh is torn apart and is now a skull head with dead eyes. The professor looks at his teapot and in the 'tea' is an eye ball. As he got startled he drops the cup and Jervis comes up to him on the table. He then pulls out a 10/6 card and goes to the professor. "Now you can be my faithful hare." Jervis said. Damn, he's out of his head and the professor screams right after Jervis plants the card on professor's ear.

* * *

><p>Back in Gotham, the chase continues with the Powerpuff Girls trying to apprehend the Batman. On the street a truck passes by. A guy is listening to the radio and then he hears a thump on his roof. He looks at his rear mirrors and sees Batman on his truck. Batman sees that Blossom is still chasing him and he pulls out his grapple gun and shoots at a building, not before Blossom was too smart to shoot a laser beam out from her eyes and it hits the wire on the grapple gun and Batman falls to a nearby alley. As he lands to the ground, he rolls from the fall and continues running. As he turns to a corner he sees that his path is blocked by Bubbles. He then looks back to see Buttercup and the arriving Blossom and have him cornered.<p>

"We got you now, sucker!" Said Buttercup as the determined Batman looks with a steady glare.

"I want to know one thing." Asked Blossom. "Why did you save me back in Townsville?"

"Does it matter?" Batman said as he asked back. "Hello? Some people back there were saying you're crazy than you look." Said Blossom.

"The world is full bad people." Said Batman.

"Yeah, and it's also full of monsters, crooks and freaks like you!" Angrily said Buttercup.

"So you think I'm a monster?" Batman says.

"But, I don't think you're a monster, Mr. Batman, you just look pretty scary." Said Bubbles.

"Look, you might think you're doing good for this city but we don't appreciate the way you're operating. The Mayor doesn't approve of it." Explained Blossom.

"You believe every word Klass told you?" Said Batman. "He's not very wise to be sending in his own pack of freaks to catch another freak. In other words, being duped in so you can take the fall."

"Huh?" Blossom muttered.

"If you think Klass disapproves of your duties of cleaning up this city, then he wouldn't have a better way to do it." Said Batman. "He just wants to make the world to be better again." The girls look at each other and back at Batman before speaking again. "But how could he? When the world is now full of mutants and monsters? Like you?"

This enrages Buttercup and without hesitation she tries laying a punch on Batman. As she swings her fist, Batman dodges quickly. Batman then kicks Buttercup away from him. The girls then engage a fight with the Dark Knight.

Blossom tries to throw a punch at him but he dodges very perfectly and pushes her aside. Then Bubbles tries some punches and kicks but Batman grabs her leg and swings her to a dumpster. Buttercup comes from behind to lay a punch but Batman's instinct causes him to jump in the air does a back-flip over Buttercup. Buttercup watched this but does not see that she rams into a pile of trash cans. Blossom doesn't give up and quickly tries punching him and throwing some kicks, and Batman continues dodging them. Buttercup comes out of the trash in rage and screams, and then shoots her heat vision at Batman. He quickly grabs a trash can lid and covers himself from the beam. But suddenly some of the heat vision just passes Batman's face and is a little burnt. Batman throws the lid like a Frisbee at Buttercup but she dodges. Bubbles bursts out of the dumpster with a lot of garbage cover on her, like a banana peel on her head. She shakes herself clean and claps her hands together to emit a thunder wave. This sends Batman flying into the air but wall kicks off a nearby wall and climbs up to a nearby rooftop. Batman climbs up and the girls follow. They corner him again and fight off again. Blossom strikes first but Batman counters, Bubbles strikes next and then she grabs Batman by the pointy ears. She growls as she pulls them but he holds onto his cowl before it was getting removed. He then grabs Bubbles and throws her off of him and onto the ground. Bubbles sits up and sees that she 'bruised herself' from the fall, she then starts crying. Batman suddenly feeling sorry comes up to her to comfort but she suddenly turns back to her senses, she was tricking him, and punches Batman in the stomach. "Uggh!" Batman grunted and just before Bubbles could lay another punch he grabs her hand and throws her back at Blossom. Batman suddenly feels a bit weak from the punch in the stomach but that doesn't changes his mood. He is then faced with Buttercup, who charges directly at him to punch him good but after dodging successfully three times, Buttercup finally lays one on him. The punch caused Batman to be knocked to the ground and is unconscious.

Buttercup shocked that she got him rejoices. "Yeah! I got him!"

"Good one, Buttercup!" Said Blossom.

"Yeah, o' Batsy here didn't stand so much against that." Said Buttercup.

"So he really is human after all. He doesn't have powers. He's just a man in a costume." Said Blossom.

"But who is he?" Said Bubbles.

"Let's find out." Said Buttercup as she comes close to Batman and tries to take his cowl off. But as she does she is dosed by smoke gas to blind her and her sisters. They both cough and Batman gets back up and makes his escape. Blossom's eyes tear up as she looks at where Batman was. "Where did he go?" She said.

They see that he just vanished. Buttercup gets angry. "I just had him! Right there! I HAD HIM!" Ranted Buttercup.

"Calm down, Buttercup." Blossom said to her enraged sister. "We'll get him next time." Blossom then looks at the nearby clock tower and it's five minutes before midnight. "We've been up all night looking for Batman and it's only five minutes before midnight. C'mon, girls, let's go back to Wayne Manor."

The girls shoot up into the air and fly back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

><p>Back at Wayne Enterprises, Alice returns with her cappuccino and she sees that the professor is not here.<p>

"Professor?" Alice called out. "Professor?"

The professor suddenly comes into the room looking all dazed and confused. Alice comes up to him.

"Professor? Where have you been?" She talks. "Sorry I took so long, there was a problem with the elevator. And I got you one just in case you get thirsty." She puts down another cappuccino on professor's desk but he doesn't look amused. "Thank you." That's all he said and turns back. Alice then notices something weird with the professor.

"Are you feeling okay?" Asked Alice and the professor turned back at her. "Good." He says before going back to work. Alice then goes back to her work as well but we see that the professor has a card implanted on his head. The same 10/6 card that Jervis put on him. It's beeping like a phone. What happened to him.

* * *

><p>In the slums of Gotham, a truck with some shipment drives onto the road with a penguin logo on it. The guys are dressed up in suits. The driver spots something onto the road.<p>

"What is that?" Said Thug 1.

They see a big box wrapped in colorful paper and a big bow on it, kinda like a present.

"It looks like a present. Ha. Santa Claus came early this year." Joked Thug 2.

"Shut up and get that thing out of the way, will ya?" Demanded Thug 1.

Thug 2 gets out and takes a look at it. The box starts playing a tune.

_Joker's theme from Batman: The Animated Series plays in the box._

Thug 2 is confused. "What the hell?"

The box then opens up and a giant clown faced jack in the box comes out and sprays toxin on him. He coughs. "Hey, what's going- hahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha!" He starts laughing and falls to ground. Thug 1 quickly gets out to check on him. He goes over to him and when he turns his body around he is dead, with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, dear God!"

"I can't say the same." Said the Joker behind him. The thug turns back and sees the Joker.

"You!"

The Joker knocks him out with his boxing glove gun. And then after a while some guys wearing clown masks and clown makeup show up. They are the Joker's new henchmen and they are stealing the truck. The Joker laughs and goes over to the thug.

"You know, I should kill you so you can't tell anyone about this. But, you know what? I won't. It will be a nice surprise." He says.

"Who the hell do you think you are, clown? Do you know who you're messing with?" He says.

"If you see your boss, tell him 'Joker said hi.'" Said Joker before inflicting some toxin on him.

* * *

><p>The Powerpuff Girls are flying back to the manor, but Bubbles spots something below her.<p>

"Girls! Look!" She pointed her sisters to where she is looking. Ambulances and people are gathered.

"Sounds like something happened, alright. Let's check it out." Said Blossom as she and her sister fly down to ground where they see citizens and paramedics trying to control a thug from laughing so much.

"Damn it!" Said the medic trying to calm the thug from uncontrollable laughter. "Control yourself!"

"I'm trying! Hahahahaha Ahhhhahahaha!" Said the laughing thug.

"What happened?" Asked Blossom.

"We found this man laughing for 10 minutes." Told the medic. "He still can't stop!"

"Who in this city could do this to him?" Asked Buttercup.

"Ah hahaha! Hahaha! It was… Hahahahahaha! It was… AH haaaaahahaha!" the thug trying to explain.

"Who? WHO?" The girls demanded desperately.

"It was… it was..Joker. AHahahahahahahahahaaaaa!" The thug continues to laugh and the girls look at each other in worry. We then see that there is a microchip attached on Blossom's bow. It's in a shape of a bat.

We then see that Batman is standing on a rooftop near the accident and listening through the chip in Blossom's bow. He squints his eyes in determination and glides off the rooftop and into the night.

The Powerpuff Girls failed to capture the Dark Knight, but learned there is a new menace in town. What will happen next? And what happened to the professor after his little 'get together' with Jervis? Somehow this isn't going to end pretty well. Their investigation has just begun!

End of Chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 5.

**So far so good, it's just hard to come up with the right scenes, but anyway this will have to do.**


	5. Riddle Me This

**PPG Go DCU Episode 1: Batman**

PPG belongs to Cartoon Network  
>Batman belongs to DC Comics<p>

**Chapter 5: Riddle Me This**

(Gotham City. It's always full of crime. Always. Ever since the civil war. Before it was just plain old street trash that you would see every day, now thugs, burglars, drug dealers and rapists roam the streets. Everyone gets it bad on the bad side of the city. Including… Crime Alley. The place where real crooks come from. Park Row was just an abandon block but many men and women still live there. But they are afraid to go out because of the sick, twisted minds of criminals. Many people lost their families in Crime Alley. Many people… including me…)

The next morning, back in Klass's office in City Hall, he reads the paper about the new threat in Gotham. 'New Face of Evil. Victim said the criminal calls himself "the Joker."' The Mayor is infuriated.

"Great. Now this city has a madman!" Said Klass as he puts the paper down aggressively. He then presses the button on his desk. "Stacy!" He calls. "Yes, Mayor?" Said his secretary. "Let the staff know I'm going out, I need to see Commissioner Gordon." "Yes, Mr. Klass." He gets his coat and leaves the office.

Outside, as he gets into his car in the parking lot, he is stopped by another car which pulls up in front of him. He gets startled but as the window is lowered he sees that it's Falcone. "Get in." He says and the Mayor does so.

"You know, I could've picked a good time to ride with you on such short notice." Klass says to Falcone as the car drives out of the parking lot and onto the road. Falcone and Klass chat.

"Shut up and listen well. Someone is killing my guys and if I hear you have something to do about this, I'm gonna put your freaking head on a pike."

"Falcone, I have nothing to do with this."

"What about that little deal you made with the Powerpuff Girls?"

"How did you-?"

"I have resources. I think you send them because of Batman. And now this 'Joker' is tearing through my operations just to get to me."

"So, you don't think Batman was responsible for killing your people?"

"No. I think the girls are."

Klass gets a weird look on his face.

"Think about it, if the girls are responsible for creating such a madman, that he'd kill my boys, then that means they are killing my boys. In my book, they are responsible for creating the Joker, and you are connected to it. They're just like the Bat. Some more crazy nuts who are creating super-criminals. Criminals like Penguin, Clayface and Red Hood. They must be stopped."

"I'll have to think about that."

They stop at the GCPD and Klass exits the car.

"Consider this a warning, Klass." Said Falcone. "One more guy taken off the list, and it's not just the girls I'll be coming after, it'll be you too and Dent."

His door closes and drives off. Klass with a nervous look on his face enters the GCPD.

* * *

><p>Back in the Batcave, under Wayne Manor, while the girls are at Gotham Elementary, Bruce listens to the recording from the chip that was in Blossom's Bow.<p>

In the recording

"Who in this city could do this to him?" Asked Buttercup. "Ah hahaha! Hahaha! It was… Hahahahahaha! It was… AH haaaaahahaha!" the thug said. "Who? WHO?" The girls demanded desperately. "It was… it was..Joker. AHahahahahahahahahaaaaa!"

Bruce has a very decent look on his face as he figures out who the Joker is. He rewinds the tape to where he says. "It was…Joker. Ahahahahahahahaaaa!" Alfred then comes in with some coffee for Bruce.

"I see you're trying to find who this mysterious madman is, are you not?" Asked Alfred.

"He's calling himself the Joker." Said Bruce. "Which is the reason why he's leaving so many Joker cards at the crime scenes."

"But why on Falcone's men?" He asked.

"To send out a warning in my book." Answered Bruce.

"I also heard that you had a little scuffle with Utonium's daughters. How was it?" Asked again Alfred.

"I learned something." As Bruce gets up from his chair. "The girls are trying to become the temporary saviors of Gotham. They seem to fight crime for a reason. To do something right for a change. They really want to be loved so badly, that people might think they're bad and they would hate them for all of the wrong stuff they did. But no. The girls are different. They have a epiphany, to fight crime and protect the ones they love. I tried to protect the ones I loved, but I couldn't. I was scared, hopeless and weak." Explained Bruce. He looks at the ground and Alfred comforts him.

"Bruce… You're mother and father would be proud of you for what you can do. You protected others and you can still protect the ones who are close to you." Said Alfred and Bruce just looks back in gratitude. "But why would someone like Professor Utonium create such a rather impetuous experiment to fight evil. Do you think he had some kind of special ingredient?"

"That's what I'd like to find out." Said Bruce looking back at Alfred

Bruce then leaves the Batcave.

* * *

><p>Back at Gotham Elementary, at the playground, some of the bullies are making fun with the little kid, as they grabbed his bag and play 'Keep Away' as the kid wants to get his bag back.<p>

"Hey!" Cried the kid.

"Keep Away!" Said the main bully.

They play around until the kid breaks down.

"Stop it, this isn't funny!" He says as he starts to cry.

"Aww, little boy is sad. Let's give him a hand."

He pushes him into a mud puddle and they laugh at him. The boy is extremely sad and then another Boy steps in.

"HEY!" He shouted. "Leave him alone." Said the boy named Tim Drake.

"Hey, it's Timmy." Said the bully. "Ain't you got a happy place to go, little Timmy? Or do I have to make you go to your happy place."

"Maybe you should." Tim talks back.

"Someone is looking to getting his ass kicked. I'm figuring it's gonna be you." The bully says in a threatening way. "Where do ya want it? The face or the stomach?" Tim doesn't answer and the bully throws a punch at Tim but he dodges by tilting his body down (in slow motion) and kicks him in the groin. "Hugggaiee!" The bully grunted as he felt the pain and falls to the ground. The two other bullies go after him next. One of them tries punching him but Tim dodges and does a wall jump into the air and knees him in the face. The last one however pins him down and starts punching his face, but to no avail Tim dodges as his hand hits the pavement, causing it to bleed. The bully cries out and Tim kicks his face, knocking him out. The main bully gets up again and strikes from behind and grabs Tim who wasn't looking behind him and punches his stomach to make him weak.

"Now, I am gonna punch you, little shrimp!" He says before he makes the blow but then a voice is heard just as he is about to do it. "You first!" The bully looks back and sees Buttercup who delivers a strong punch in the face, blood sprayed from his mouth and two teethes knocked out of him, and falls to the ground. Buttercup helps Tim up.

"Thanks. But I was handling it well." He said.

"What were you thinking?" Said Buttercup. "You almost got hammered."

"Yeah, what about that fight with you and Batman. Didn't you nearly got hammered?" Asked Tim.

"What do you know about, Batman?" She asks.

"I… Just watch him… I guess." Tim struggles to answer.

"For your information, I almost had Batman." Explained Buttercup. "I gave him one blow to the face and he was out. Then he used some kind of smoke to escape. How would you think I got hammered by Batman?"

"Because I see the way he moves. The way he plans his attacks. The way he knows his pray. If you're not careful, you could end up being hammered all you like, but you'll never stop him." Tim says before leaving. Buttercup stares at him with a glare.

Over to Blossom and Bubbles, Bubbles jumps up and down with the skip rope as Blossom writes down what she thinks of Batman.

"You know, Blossom? You should relax. All this thought about Batman is nothing to worry about. I know we'll get him because we are the Powerpuff Girls. Tee hee." Said Bubbles.

"I don't know if we can be able to catch him." Said Blossom. "If what we've learned about last night was true, Batman is ready for anything."

"How?" Asked Bubbles as she stops jumping.

"Let's see:" Blossom starts to explain. "We know he goes out at night to strike terror on his foes, he uses an arsenal of many weapons and gadgets and he also is an expert at hand-to-hand combat. He is trained well. Not like us, because we only trained from the very beginning. I talked to some police officers and they say that the Batman first appeared just after Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham."

"Wow, so he's been fighting crime for years?" Awed Bubbles. "He must be so old."

"On top of that, many officers disapprove of his work cleaning up this city because it is not above the law." Said Blossom. "Many people say he's crazy and others think he always has been."

"And… People think he is a criminal?" Said Bubbles. "I HATE CRIMINALS!" She shouted.

"But that leaves us with one clue. He is human. Which means… he's not really a super powered freak. It could be anyone in this city." Concluded Blossom.

They stare at the image of Batman.

* * *

><p>At the Gotham City Courthouse, Maroni's trial continues, the news team is gathered and Vicki Vale reports.<p>

"This is Vicki Vale live at the Gotham Courthouse, where Falcone Capo Salvatore Maroni is faced with charges of robbing a Chemical Plant. Had his prosecution should not have happened if it weren't for the arrival of Townsville's Greatest Superheroes, The Powerpuff Girls, to apprehend the mobster, Falcone's control to the Gotham Underworld would've been shut down."

As the trial begins. Bruce Wayne arrives and takes his seat and Harvey Dent at the prosecution stand flips his lucky coin. Judge Thomas Lake speaks.

"Salvatore Maroni, in spite of your activity at the Ace Chemical Plant, how do you prove yourself?"

"Not guilty, your honor." Maroni speaks.

"Objection!" Said the lawyer of the owner of Ace Chemicals. "Your honor, this man has been stealing top secret chemicals from the storage vault in the office. It clearly depicts that the vault was salvaged illegally, according to Saturday's last security footage."

Some guys bring in a projector and a white screen. The lawyer puts in the tape and Maroni speaks.

"Your honor, we were at the Plant on Friday, but we definitely didn't steal anything in the vault. There was nothing in there. It was empty. "

"Except…" the Lawyer plays the tape and it shows the man who was there at Saturday night and he steals something that was in the back of the safe. "You did not see that there was a secret file hidden the back of the safe using a special WayneTech camouflage mechanism."

"That was not me. That was someone else. You have no proof to testify against this. We didn't steal anything! We're set up!" Said Maroni. The jury of the court finds it hard to believe.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the another accomplice Jimmy takes the stand with Harvey Dent pacing around him.<p>

"I understand that you were with Maroni the day of the robbery, right? Jimmy?" Asked Harvey.

"Yes. But we didn't steal anything. There was nothing in the vault." Said Jimmy.

Harvey then paces again and after a long pause. "Or… maybe you wanted to clear Falcone's record of being a criminal."

The jury gasps.

"Bull! I had nothing to do with stealing those documents and neither should you Dent!" Jimmy said in anger.

"Are you judging my testimony?" Said Harvey with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well…" Jimmy suddenly pulls out a handgun from behind his pocket and cocks it and the audience gasps in shock. "Judge this!" As he fired his gun, Dent dodges the fire and successfully disarms him by punching his face in. Security comes in and restrains him. As they do Jimmy bad mouths Harvey.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Dent!" As Harvey straightens his tie. "He'll kill you, all of you! You, the Commissioner, the Mayor of stinkin' Townsville, those Powerpuff brats and your bitch of a wife."

Harvey is infuriated for what he just called his wife. And he runs up to him and strangles him violently.

"Don't say that about my wife, you little-!" Said the enraged Harvey as the police try to get a hold of him. Jimmy struggles to breath.

"Ughhh! Help! Help!" He says just before the men let go of Harvey. Jimmy coughs. "What's your problem? He's crazy! Crazy, I tell ya! Insane! Just like the rest of this town!"

Harvey is down on the ground as the rest of the audience and the jury watched Harvey's outrage. He straightens up again and clears his throat. "Shall we continue?" He says calmly as the audience are in shock of his outburst.

* * *

><p>Just as the trial concludes for today, Maroni exits as many of the press try to interview him as he walks. Bruce and the Commissioner talks with Harvey out by the stairs.<p>

"I've never seen you so angry, Harvey. Is everything okay?" Asked Bruce.

"It's fine." Harvey says. "I'm just a little overprotective you know."

"Now, see? That's what I am talking about." Gordon puts up a point. "These criminals are gonna get you if you're not careful, Harvey. Especially when Falcone is involved."

"Falcone is going down and you know it. Nothing he can do can scare me." Said Harvey just before Vicki Vale comes from behind.

"So, Mr. Dent. Any comment you'd like to make regarding your little outburst in the court." She says as she holds a tape recorder in her hand.

"No comment." He says and he walks off, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Ms. Vale, still see that you're keeping your hands tied." Gordon remarks on Vicki.

"Always on the double, Commissioner." Said Vicki and then spots Bruce in behind Gordon. "Well… As I live and breathe, the playboy billionaire sourpuss, Bruce Wayne."

"Nice to see you too, Vicki. Still trying to get your big scoop?" Asked Bruce.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I'm still trying to get the big scoop of the Powerpuff Girls AND Batman. Tell me, are the girls really working with Batman?" Asked Vicki as she holds her tape recorder up to Bruce.

"Everyone knows that Batman works alone." Bruce says. "What about the Powerpuff Girls?" Asked Vicki.

"The Powerpuff Girls… Well, I'm not even sure where they even came from up until the moment I saw Professor Utonium. I know I heard he was making ingredients of the perfect little girls, during one of my visits to Townsville. One of the scientists over there said he used a substance called Chemical X, which was supposed to be dangerous. At first I thought he was crazy, then I heard he won a Nobel Prize. Guess some scientists have more luck than just chemistry." Bruce's speech is recorded onto Vicki's tape recorder.

"That's all I need to hear." Vicki puts her recorder away and walks off. "See ya at the ceremony, Mr. Wayne."

"Not if I see you first, Vicki."

Bruce sees her off to her car and some mysterious man emerges out of the bushes and takes a picture of Vicki just as she enters her car. He then takes a picture of Bruce and Commissioner Gordon as he leaves Bruce to go back home. He looks at his photographs and sees the pictures of Dent, Lake, Maroni, Bruce, Vicki, Gordon and the Owner of Ace Chemicals who is, Jay Wilde. He then leaves in a station wagon and drives off. Who is he and where is he going?

* * *

><p>The girls return to Wayne Manor and as they enter shout out.<p>

"Professor? We're back!" The girls said and then they saw the Professor sitting down on the couch in the living area with eyes opened wide and unfocused.

"Professor?" Blossom asked. "Uh… Are you okay?"

"Fine." That he said.

"We had lots of fun at school today." Said Bubbles trying to make up the girls day again and Buttercup jabs her on the shoulder. "Ow." She said.

"That's great. Have fun." The professor says again.

"Are you feeling okay, Professor? You sound like you're in another world." Asked Buttercup.

"No. I'm in Wonderland." He says as he turns to the girls with a disturbing look. The girls think their dad is creepy.

"Okay, Professor, we're just gonna go to our room now." Said Blossom. As they dashed to the guest bedroom, and the professor just looks onward with the disturbed look.

* * *

><p>Later at night at Gotham General, the victim who was driving the truck is in a hospital bed, recovering from his attack from the Joker. He is resting as the lights were off, and out of nowhere a bat-silhouette enters the room through the window by opening it. The man wakes up and sees there's nothing, then he closes his eyes again but is startled by the noise that had just occurred and sits up to see Batman in front of him. He gasps and starts to scream but Batman quickly covered his mouth and issued him to stay quiet. He does as he releases his mouth. The man breathes in and out.<p>

"I want to know what happened last night. What was that truck you were driving?" Asked Batman.

"It was an order for delivery. The truck had a shipment of weapons, drugs and high powered electric ray units. All brought in from LexCorp, Metropolis." He explains.

"WayneTech's business rival." Batman suggests.

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

Batman evades the question and asks him another.

"Why were you smuggling high class weapons from another city?" He asks.

"I don't know."

Batman then grabs him and pins him down hard to the wall.

"I'll ask again. Who gave you orders to deliver this shipment to?"

The guy panics and explains.

"He wants to make a fortune you know. To get real attention. This shipment is meant for the powerful crime lord in Gotham."

Batman understands who it is.

"Penguin." He utters.

He then places him back in his bed and begins to exit.

"You know, the Penguin's an animal. Once he finds out who trashed his shipment, it's gonna be you or him. Might as well be him. He's crazy out of his mind. That gas it… did a number on me… And if you get gassed by that man, you'll be laughing for hours and hours, you might just bust a gut. 'Literally' bust a gut."

Batman is aware of that and leaves through the window.

* * *

><p>Someplace in Gotham, in an abandon amusement park. The Joker has a little meeting with his boys inside a stage theater.<p>

"And so, my boys, that's the plan. Once we've gathered enough Joker Juice to pour Gotham wide open, everyone will be smiling to their graves." He says and he bows. He lifts his head and waits for an applause from his men.

"Well?"

The men looked at each other confused and start clapping.

"Yeah! Go Joker!" Said Joker Thug 1.

Joker takes three bows and showers in applause.

"Now, let's see… the first thing we need is…" Joker talks as he sees that his photographer has returned. "Oooh, you're back. Did you get every picture of every men who is involved with Falcone's crime?"

"Sure did, boss. It's all here." He shows the pictures.

Joker snatches them and starts looking at them and constantly throwing each one out as he thinks is lame or not good.

"Nope. Nope. Ah-uh. Ooooh, that's corny, but nope. Nope. Nope. Too blury. Too sketchy. Too… skinny. Is that how every lady looks like on the street? Ha ha! Don't remind me. Anyway… Nope. Nope. Mmmmmm… I'll give that a 'B'. Nope. Nope." He then stumbles on a picture of Vicki Vale and his face is astonished. "WHOA, MAMMA! Who is that?"

The photographer speaks. "That's Vicki Vale. Sir. You know the reporter."

"Interesting. Remarkable, exaggerating, wonderful, glamorous, pretty and…" He sniffs the photo and smiles like he's in heaven. "delicious. She's perfect."

The boys look at him.

"You're not thinking about dating her are you, Boss?" Said Joker Thug 2.

"Well… maybe. But maybe she can act as bait. Just in case things go wrong, I'll have her ready. Now where was I?" Joker asks.

"Uhh… the plan?" Said Thug 1.

"Oh yes… Tonight, we shall steal this!" Joker unveils to his boys at what appears to be to the boys shock. "The only place that created it." Chemical X! Last manufactured in S.T.A.R. Labs, forty years ago.

* * *

><p>At Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox welcomes everyone for coming as he speaks through the mic on stage. The Powerpuff Girls are among the crowd.<p>

"Thank you for coming, everyone. Welcome to the future of Gotham City. Over the years, WayneTech has been one of the key providers of making technology grand in the world we currently live in. So, we provide the best state of the art gadgetry that the 19th century started with."

Lucius shows the screen to many people as the girls talk to each other.

"This is so cool." Said Bubbles. "Look at all these people."

"C'mon, are we gonna see a flying punching bag soon?" Said Buttercup.

The screen starts up.

"The year was 1880. It was an old time at that point. Where gold miners and outlaws existed. But that was until the arrival of Alan Wayne, son of Solomon Wayne. He believed that technology can make differences in the world and started inventing products that no man has ever seen before. That's when he decided to make the company we now have. 'Wayne Enterprises.' And though the years go by, millions of dollars were being made. Everyone is switching to Wayne Enterprises because the future is within them. And in that future we made numerous subsidiaries such as Wayne Aerospace, which was named the first air station to build the model plane, The High Avenger."

The plane is a giant aircraft with large turbines and a large wing at the back. The girls are in awe. "Ooooh."

"Wayne Biotech for developing cures of extraordinary diseases. It was the first company for finding a cure of most infectious diseases. Hopefully we'll find a cure for cancer too. And there is also Wayne Chemicals where we develop new compounds of medicine and R&D researches. Last there is Wayne Foods, where they were the first food producing company to support the hungry people of the south border when they were on food shortages the other year. And that brings us to Wayne Technologies. Where we finance the suitable needs of the future. Wayne Tech builds the most advance machinery and nanotechnology in the world. They specialize in R&D departments and special facilities. We also build the first ever animatronic machinery thanks to the people of the robotics facilities."

The screen closes and back to the stage.

"And now, let me introduce you to the man currently the head of Wayne Enterprises, and the son of the late Thomas Wayne, ladies and gentlemen. Bruce Wayne."

The audience claps and a man comes over to Lucius and whispers in his ear. After he's done.

"I'm afraid Mr. Wayne is absent won't be showing up anytime. He has business over at S.T.A.R. Labs one of our supporting partners of WayneTech. So sorry, everyone."

The girls show disappointment to their faces.

"Still we are happy to show you our prized possession that we have kept since the day Wayne Enterprises was built." Lucius then comes over to a podium and removes the cloth covering it. As he removed it, it appears to be a Butterfly-like robot, with colorful wings. It's as small as a regular butterfly. "The Monofly." The audience gazes upon it and the girls are extremely in awe. A team of engineers come up and one of them holds a remote that controls the Monofly. The Monofly floats up and begins hovering around the audience.

"The Monofly was the first machine built by Wayne Enterprises. It is to establish great seeing and great nature."

The Monofly flies over to the girls and Bubbles giggles as it circles around her. It flies up to a wall.

"It also features tactical features such as inferred vision: The ability see through structures. And night vision mode, to induct espionage infiltration."

The Monofly flies back to the podium and Lucius comes up to it.

"In heart it won the grand prize in Nanotechnology for superb motivation. And that is why Wayne Enterprises stands tall in the world."

The audience applauses.

"That is so amazing." Blossom quotes. "Wayne Enterprises has a lot to offer."

"Yeah, I'll bet they can make a flying gorilla robot anytime." Said Buttercup.

"Hee hee. That butterfly robot was cute." Said Bubbles.

"Hey what's that?" Said the man in the audience giving the girls attention as they look.

The projector screen seems to be flashing. Lucius questions his people.

"What's happening to the projector screen?" He asks.

"I don't know, Mr. Fox. Wait. There's nothing wrong with it." The man says. "It's being hacked."

"What?" Astonished Lucius.

"Hey, look. It's a message." Again from the audience.

They look at the screen that says: What starts with a B and ends with an clang? Take one boom and the rest go bang.

"What starts with a B and ends with a clang, take one boom and the rest go bang?" Lucius read. "What is this some kind of prank?"

"What does that mean?" Asked Bubbles but only Blossom realized as she sees that the projector has a bomb attached to it. "It's a riddle." Blossom then flies up into the air and shouts out to the people. "Everybody! GET OUT!"

The audience looks at Blossom. "You're all in danger! That projector's got a bomb!" They see the projector and a countdown is on 8 seconds. The crowd panics.

"Bubbles! Get the everyone out of here!" Blossom says so quickly and Bubbles quickly gets to work. "Buttercup get Mr. Fox!" Buttercup does so and Blossom flies quickly to the bomb. She yanks it out of the projector and sees that only 5 seconds remained. As Bubbles quickly dashes around grabbing every person she can take and Buttercup speeds off with Lucius and the engineering team, Blossom blows a hole into the wall and flies outside. There she swings her arm around as fast as she could with the bomb in hand and releases as it flies so high into the sky. The bomb reaches zero and it blows up in the sky. Blossom shields her eyes from the explosion and lands back down to tend to the people.

"Is everyone okay?" Blossom asks and they seem to be unharmed. "Phew." She says in relief. "That was close."

Blossom is reunited with her sisters and Mr. Fox comes up to them.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"It must've been some kind of trap." Blossom suggested.

"But don't worry now, Mr. Fox. You're safe and sound." Said Bubbles with her gleeful smile.

"Mr. Fox!" Said the engineer as he comes back out after checking inside for any damage. "The Monofly! It's gone!"

This shocks Lucius and he turns back at the Powerpuff Girls as Bubbles covers her mouth in shock. They go back in to see that the podium is empty and the Monofly is stolen. The girls investigate the podium. Lucius talks to his security.

"What do you mean you didn't see anyone come in? I thought you had the entire building safe and operative!" Lucius said as the guards try to explain themselves. Lucius then speaks to the girls. "Well, have you found anything?"

"All we can find is a picture a question mark on it." Said Buttercup as she holds it up, but Bubbles sees there is writing at the back of it. "Hey, there's something written on it." They read it and the words read: What takes three baits and one line and sinker? A distraction that no one can master with my tinker.

"What takes three baits and one line and sinker? A distraction that no one can master with my tinker." Read Blossom.

"Another stupid riddle? I hate riddles!" Said Buttercup as she throws the card down with frustration.

"That monofly has been in our generation for many, many years. How could you let something like that get away? I thought you are heroes." Said Lucius.

"We are heroes. We just need to find a better lead." Said Blossom.

"Hey, look!" Said one of people as they see a giant signal in the sky representing a bat. The girls look too.

"We'll worry about this another time, Mr. Fox. We've got some business with a rodent." Said Blossom as she and her sisters fly out of Wayne Enterprises and out into the city in streaks of pink, blue and green.

* * *

><p>Over at the abandon Ace Chemicals plant, Batman glides over to its rooftop like a shadow. He then enters via skylight and drops down using a wire to lower him down safely. He then takes out a flashlight, turns it on and investigates the place. He then finds the storage unit and enters. He puts away his flashlight and turns on his cowl vision mode to identify any trace of evidence. He finds an opened safe, the safe everyone thought to believe that Maroni took out of.<p>

(This is the safe Maroni salvaged after the robbery. Yet he claims that he did not commit this crime. Which means somebody else did.)

He scans for any trace of codes in the safe and finds some fingerprints on the very back. He puts his palm on it and it reveals another door that opens. Batman checks further and finds some papers that were left behind. Including the copy of another paper that contained classified details. He takes it with him and finds another piece of detail. A shipping paper from STAR Labs. The safe then starts vibrating and this gets Batman to back off a bit as it vibrates. He pulls out a batarang and it starts playing a tune.

_Pop Goes the Weasel plays in the safe._

Batman lowers his guard and gets a bit suspicious about the safe playing the tune. Then a voice comes on.

"Hello, if you're wondering where all of your goods went, sorry, but I managed to save some for you to take, so see ya later. And by the way, I should get out right now if I were you. This safe has already been implanted with seven ounces of plastic explosives and will detonate in about… Oops, I'm sorry, I've been talking for almost 40 seconds and the timer started at one minute, and I just started the timer before I came on. Oooh, that just leaves only 10 seconds to get out alive." Batman gets startled about this. "Happy trials. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Batman quickly gets out of the room by jumping through the window and it shatters. He then runs away as the explosives went off and Batman is pushed by the impulse of the explosion. Ace Chemicals then blows up and is caught on fire. Batman then stands up and looks onward at the wreakage. Knowing there is a killer on the loose.

* * *

><p>Later someplace else. Some criminals dressed in green outfits and wearing green masks return to their boss. Saying that they've got it.<p>

"We've got it, boss. See." He says as they showed him the Monofly.

"Excellent." He says.

"But, uhhh… what do you plan to do with it?" One of them asks.

"Riddle me this: What makes do you call a robotic fly to do a dirty man's work? A mindless metal slave." He says.

"So what are we gonna do? Do we go and put a bomb in this machine now?"

"No. Keep it. I want to wait till the time to use it arrives."

"When will that be?"

"An easy question one might say." The boss says as he starts talking to himself. "When you can't go wrong don't diddle, come stay with me and enjoy a riddle. Enjoy your moment all you want, little toddler. For you shall fall at the hands of the Riddler!"

The man shows himself as a man in a green suit and a purple mask with a hat and a question mark on his back. He is known as the Riddler and he laughs in his own amusement.

So now, we've got to worry about Joker and this other new villain called the Riddler. And who is this Penguin and what happened to Harvey Dent back at court? It's up to the Cape Crusader and the little heroines of Townsville to solve this crime. But the only thing left to know is, who is this Joker and what is he trying to do?

End of Chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 6.

**As confusing as it sounds I'm not good with Riddles. So I'm just making it out as I go. I still think it's good though. Stay tuned.**


	6. Twisted Old Bird

**PPG Go DCU Episode 1: Batman**

The Powerpuff Girls belong to Cartoon Network  
>Batman belongs to DC Comics<p>

**Chapter 6: Twisted Old Bird**

Back in the city of Gotham, still nighttime, Batman continues to stare at the burning Ace Chemicals plant. Over ahead the Powerpuff Girls spot the fire.

"A fire! Come on, girls. Let's go!" Commanded Blossom as they both race to the area. And as they reach the place they spot Batman and gasp. They think he caused the fire and Batman then grapples away.

"What should we do? Should we follow him?" Asked Bubbles. "I'd say we should take him in right now." Said Buttercup.

"No. We're gonna have to tail him." Blossom said. "See what he's up to."

The other girls nod and they fly after him discreetly.

* * *

><p>Batman suddenly arrives at Mayor Klass's office from outside. Inside, Klass locks up his office door and leaves. With him gone Batman opens the windows and enters. He starts investigating his office. He opens his desk drawer and finds the tape containing security footage of Maroni's theft after the robbery. Batman then finds an agreement form, from Klass, that states his alleged deal with the Powerpuff Girls for apprehending Batman. He then sees the fine-print, it says that if Batman was caught by the Powerpuff Girls in regards of their deal they would be incapacitated too. This levels Batman suspicion with Klass. Then hears wind blowing over him and talks.<p>

"Why are you here?" He says to the Powerpuff Girls who are right behind him.

"To take you in for burning down that chemical plant. What were you thinking?" Said Blossom and Batman looks at her.

"Do you even know why Klass wanted you to capture me?" He asks again.

"Yeah, because you're not doing good for this town and you look kinda… evil." Stated Bubbles.

"That's why we wanted to find you and take you in, so that we can beat up some of this cities bad guys and put them in jail too." Said Buttercup.

"Why?" Asked Batman. "Because that's what we do. We save the world. We fight crime. We only do this so we can get people to love us. To show them that we can help them. Make them feel happy." Explained Blossom.

"Really?" Batman asked and the girls nodded in glee. "Did he mention anything about taking you in as well?" He asked again.

"What?" Astonished the girls and he shows them the petition about them. He then passes it to Blossom and she reads it.

"Klass never trusted on metahumans, and thought that after you capture me and claim your reward, he will lock you up as well. Some people are just not worth trusting." Said Batman as he turns back.

"But why?" Whimpered Bubbles. "We had a deal with him!" Angered Buttercup. "Why would he do this?" Asked Blossom.

"The same reason he thought about me when I showed up." Explained Batman. "Just to give Falcone a chance to rise up in the Gotham Underworld. But now, since there is a new maniac in town, I'd say the chances are terminal to Klass's reputation. Now do you believe my side of the story?"

"How can we trust you?" Blossom asks as she doesn't trust Batman much.

"I saved your life before. Remember?" Said Batman and Blossom realizes that he did saved her life. "I'm not convincing you to believe me. I'm telling you what's at stake."

The girls lose their grudge and decided to go along with Batman's theory. They look at each other for a bit and then look back at Batman. "What do you want us to know?" Said Blossom.

"The Chemcial plant's safe was not looted by Maroni on Saturday night. Someone else did and he wants to put him and Falcone on trial. I don't know why but he has a personal vendetta against them. And I think he may link him to the shipment theft provided for Cobblepot. Like he wants to make it out with war between gangs, full of bloodshed." Batman talked until he realized that the girls aren't listening to him. He sees them holding their hands above their ears like they're hearing something. Batman tries to get their attention. "Are you listening to me?"

Blossom hears an explosion and gunshots with her ultrasonic hearing. "Something's up! A raid! People are gonna get hurt!" She alerted her sisters as they gasps. "What raid?" Batman asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Batman but duty calls. Let's go, girls!" Blossom shouted to her sisters and they fly out of the office, leaving Batman behind. Luckily though he still has the tracker on Blossom's bow, and gets out his handheld tracking device to see where they are going. He knows where they're going and pulls out a remote out of his belt and presses the button on it. A vehicle has been summoned outside the office and heads out.

* * *

><p>The girls fly over Gotham to follow the source of trouble. They track it at STAR Labs in Gotham. They fly over there and see that the facility is being under attack.<p>

"STAR Labs!" Exclaimed Blossom. "Someone is robbing the place!"

Inside, many people wearing clown masks and clown paint are gunning down every scientist they can find and a holding another group of scientists tied up and hostage. Elsewhere in the lab, the Joker is wandering in the chemical chamber where there are many cans and bottles of dangerous chemicals. He is walking around them with a shopping cart, as if he is shopping for goods. He sings a song as goes around.

"_This is the way we shop for goods, we shop for goods, we shop for goods. This the way we shop for goods, to bring down a city!" _Joker sings until he stops to see that he has found what he is looking for. He takes bottles of stored Chemical X and then to his surprise he sees something else. "Jumpin' Jiminy Christmas! It must be my birthday." He breaks the glass containment with a hammer and steals it. It is for a poisonous compound for his Joker Venom. He then stores up his trolley with other chemicals and whistles away.

The girls enter the Lab and investigate.

"So, what is this place called again?" Asked Buttercup to Blossom.

"This is STAR Labs." Blossom said. "One of the advanced research laboratories in the world. They have been known for their contribution with Wayne Enterprises."

"But who would be crazy to steal from this place?" Said Bubbles. "That's what I like to find out." Said Blossom with determination.

Buttercup then sees a dead man, one of Falcone's, lying beside a wall with a grin on his face and Buttercup just groans in disgust.

One of the Joker's henchmen saw them coming in from outside overlooking through a phone booth and talks to his boss.

"They've taken the bait." Said the henchman.

"Good. Now make the call." Said Joker and the henchman dials the number.

* * *

><p>Over at Falcone's estate, he is sleeping in his bed but he is suddenly awaken by the phone. He gets up in a startle and answers the phone. "Who is this, and what do you want?" Falcone questioned.<p>

"Mr. Falcone, just want to let you know that one of your boys seems to have lost his sense of reality and passed on. Quiet tragic, don't you think. Here, lying in the wake of STAR Labs." Said the henchman and enrages Falcone.

"Listen, sick twisted bastard! When I find you, I'm gonna rip you and your boss's heart and feed 'em to my dogs!" Falcone says on the line.

"It wasn't your adversary. I heard the Powerpuff Girls killed him. Along with the Batman."

"What? If this is some kind of joke then it's not funny! You hear me? NOT FUNNY!" He angrily yells at the phone.

"Believe it or not. I took a picture, maybe I'll show it to you if you and your friend of a mayor could come and work something out. That is… if you have the guts to do it."

He hangs up and Falcone slams the phone down and calls his boys. "BOYS! WE GOT SOME BUGS THAT NEED TO BE EXTERMINATED!" Falcone now means business.

* * *

><p>The girls fly into the main area of the lab and find some tied up hostages. Before they could rescue them, they are ambushed by a array of bullets by the Joker's henchmen.<p>

"Split up!" Commanded Blossom as they separate from each other and attack each of the henchmen.

Buttercup punches a Joker goon in the face breaking his mask and she punches him again into a pipe that hits his head, knocking him out cold. Another henchman reloads his weapon and tries shooting at Bubbles. She flies around the room dodging the bullet fire and charges right at him and uses her sonic scream at him to deafen him up. He drops his gun and places his ears on his head and just she stopped he opens his eyes and Bubbles is floating up in his face with a cute look and suddenly uppercuts his chin, blood is sprayed from his mouth from the impact of her punch, and it knocks him out cold and Bubbles giggles but stops as she is getting fired by another henchman who fires at her with a pistol. Blossom comes up to him from behind and pats his shoulder, he turns around and Blossom uses her heat vision to melt the gun off his hands. He is surprised and as he looks up Blossom kicks his stomach in and he groans and then Blossom punches him in the cheek and he trips over on the rail. He clings for dear life and Blossom looks down on him, making her remember what happened the other night that involved this kind of matter.

_The Red Hood hangs for dear life and in Blossom's perspective the Batman was about to drop by stepping on his hands with his boot but Blossom pulled his cape and he kicks the Red Hood off and he falls to his apparent doom._

Back to the traumatized Blossom, she hears the henchman's cry for help as he begins to lose his grip on the rail and falls. Blossom gasps but Bubbles managed to catch him. But as she did he passes out from the fall. She lays him down, Buttercup and Blossom gather around him. "Is he okay?" Bubbles asks. "He just fainted, he'll be okay." Said Blossom and her sisters try to untie the hostages.

"What I would like to know is who did all of this?" Blossom says. The girls search the area but out in the shadows a smile appears in front of Blossom and he whacks her with a fire extinguisher on the head, messing up her bow and damaging the chip on it, but also knocking her out cold. Her sisters hear her grunt and gasp. "Blossom!" They cried out fly out to the man who knocked her out with angry glares on the face. "Oh, come on, turn that frown upside down!" Said the Joker as he sprayed some of his Joker toxin at them. Bubbles and Buttercup cough from the gas.

Buttercup coughs and points at the Joker. "What's that supposed to be? Some kind of gas? Well, it's not gonna work on me because I'm gonna give you a knuuhhhh hahahahahahahaha!" She suddenly starts laughing and the Joker smiles.

"Buttercup! What's so funny? Are you okay?" Bubbles asked as Buttercup falls to the ground laughing.

Bubbles then starts laughing uncontrollably too, starting with giggles. "Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! Ahahahahahahahaha!" She falls to the ground as she and Buttercup hopelessly laugh continuously, much to Joker's amusement.

"Well now, you see? All you can do is put down your fists and laugh yourselves to death. Besides, one of these days you'll probably will end up dying of laughter." He pulls out a grenade with a Joker face on it. He pulls the pin and tosses it next to Blossom who is unconscious. The Joker then walks off with his trolley and laughs. "Toodles! Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>At that moment, already mobsters are getting into their cars and driving off to STAR Labs to find the Joker. Falcone gets into his limo and drive after them.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at STAR Labs, Batman finally arrives as he enters the empty Lab. He then sees a group of hostages in the room and checks up on them. The hostages are gagged and scream for help, Batman un-gags one of them and asks.<p>

"What happened? Who came here and tore the place apart?"

"It was that Joker! He stole our top secret chemicals. I think I saw the Powerpuff Girls enter but the Joker got away." Said the scientist.

"Get everyone to safety! Leave the Lab. I'll see what he's left." Said Batman as he runs to where the girls are. The hostages get up to their feet and run to the lab doors and out.

Batman walks into the chamber where the girls fought off all of the Joker's men, but he sees them lying on the ground. Batman walks to Bubbles and Buttercup and turns Buttercup's body to see she has a grin on her face, much to Batman's horror. He then hears the unconscious Blossom and walks to her to see if she's okay. Blossom looks up, to see him up in front. She then passes out again, and Batman picks her head up and asks. She speaks. "Bo-" She weakly says but Batman tries to get her to focus. "What happened?" He asks and Blossom points her fingerless hand to the grenade next her. "Bomb…" She says before passing out again and Batman quickly grabs the grenade.

Falcone had already arrived to the scene at STAR Labs, and six of his boys are about to enter the building.

"Listen, boys. I don't want any monkey business this time. Just get in there, find those little twerps and bring me back their heads. Got it? Now get in there." Falcone address to his henchmen and as they go in an explosion occurs inside, and the mobsters shield their eyes from the fire. Falcone tells them to get in there and leaves in his car.

"Don't just stand there, you little douche-bags! Get in there and finish them." Falcone said before leaving.

Back inside, Batman hides Blossom and her sisters in the dark corner of a generator as he hears Falcone's men coming in. He gets ready for battle and gets out some of his gadgets.

The six hitmen walk into a research facility with their Tommy-guns drawn. One of them finds a smiling dead man and continues searching for the Powerpuff Girls.

"Come on out, girls. We've got some candy for you. Candy that are full of lead." The henchman says.

They continue looking for the girls, as the Dark shadow lurks behind them from higher ground. He then gets out a batarang.

The men stop to see that one of their men is smiling dead, then he hears a noise and turns around, aiming his gun at the shadows. He fires his gun and it rapidly shoots numerous bullets at something with Blossom's bow on its head, he thinks it's a Powerpuff Girl. After he's done firing his gun, he smiles. "I got one of them." He says. But as the light swings above him and shines light on the victim it turns out to be another dead smiling body with a smile and wearing Blossom's bow, it was acting as a decoy. He is in shock and Batman appears in the shadows behind him and grabs him, covering his mouth and drags him into the darkness.

The other two men are looking for the girls and a batarang hits the light above them, darkening the room. The shatter of the lights startles them.

"Hey!" They shouted. "Who turned out the lights?"

The Batman then drops down on the henchman next to him and the other tries shooting him but Batman grabs the hold of the caliber and bends it, much to the henchman's terror and Batman punches him out.

The remaining men are still looking for the girls but the lights get shattered by the flying batarang and they are now in the dark. They get a bit scared but then some balls come out in front of them and generate some smoke, blinding the henchmen and cough from the smoke.

"What… *coughs* What the hell is going on?"

"Is he here? Is the Bat here?"

The big guy sees the dark shadow and shoots at it. "There he is!" The rest of the men shoot the bat and it falls down to the ground. The men gather to its corpse but as the smoke clears up, they see it's not Batman they shot, but rather a cape and its cowl. The men then again stay vigilant. Just then a batarang flies right into the big man's weapon and it disarms him and Batman drops down in front of them. He stands tall with his scary look and the men fire their weapons at him. He runs for cover behind a desk and pushes it down to make a barrier for cover. The men keep firing at him. Batman sees steam container and hurls a remote destruct batarang at it. It explodes causing steam to cover the enemies. The Batman then lunges at one of the henchmen, grabs his gun and punches him in the stomach. He then punches him down to the ground. He goes to the other one who fires his gun at him but he throws a batarang at it, disarming him and punching him out in front.

After they were all taken care of, the last henchman who is larger than the others, grabs a steel pipe and hit Batman from behind before he looks back. He hits him four times with it, twice in the face and twice on the back as he turns around. Batman bleeds from his face and breathes heavily, he looks back at the attacker and before he strikes him again, he grabs the pipe before it hits him again and headbutts the attacker. He punches him repeatedly but gets into a struggle with each other. He counters Batman's last attack by headbutting him and then grabs an axe on the ground. He charges at Batman with the axe and dodges his downward swing. He then dodges a lot of his swings as the big man tries to hit him with it. He gets him to hit another steam pipe with blows into his face causing him to scream in pain and Batman strikes with two punches but the man knees him in the gut and hits his face with the end of the axe.

Meanwhile, the bow-less Blossom wakes up and gets out of the corner to see that Batman is struggling to defeat the large thug of Falcone. Batman lures him to a catwalk as he tries swinging so hard to kill him. He hits the rail and hits another while trying to get Batman. As they fight along the catwalk, Batman dodges three more swings and kicks his feet over his, causing him to trip and grabs his axe. But in the struggle he gets back up and pins Batman down. He was going to kill him by strangling him with the stick of the axe that pins him down his throat. He smiles that he was gonna do it. But luckily Blossom flies to him and grabs head, she pulls him over to her, giving Batman a chance to kick him off and break the axe. Blossom then picks him up and gives him a good beating to his face. But as he resist a lot of pain, he wipes the blood off his face and tries hitting Blossom. But he manages to grab her and pins her down, giving her a severe beating with his fists. But she opens her eyes activating her laser beams and hits his hand. He screams in pain and she then pounds his face in. Blood sprayed from his mouth and he trips over the rail and falls to the ground, but luckily Batman catches him with his Bat-Claw and hangs him from the catwalk.

Blossom looks down at the hanging unconscious criminal and looks at Batman. And he looks back at her. Blossom turns her frown into a smile.

"I guess we're even now." She says to Batman who isn't much of smiling at anyone. But gives a faint smile.

"I'm not used to being rescued, though. Thanks." Said Batman as he hands her back her bow.

Blossom looks a bit astonished but smiles again and takes her bow and puts it back on her head. "Hee hee hee!" Giggled Blossom, knowing her differences with Batman have finally been settled.

* * *

><p>Outside, the strange henchman is watching the lab on the rooftop through his binoculars and gets out his detonator.<p>

Back inside the lab, Falcone's men have been captured, unconscious and handcuffed by Batman. Blossom tends to her sisters.

"Girls! Girls?" Blossom tries to wake her sisters. "Buttercup! Bubbles!" She turns Bubbles body to her grotesque grin on her face. She gasps and Batman feels Bubbles' hand to see if she's still breathing. He glares and feels her chest.

"She's still alive. But the toxin must have destabilized them." Said Batman.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just leave them like that!" Blossom says as Batman investigates further in the area. Batman uses his cowl vision to see if he could find any traces and finds a broken mask. He picks it up and tries to determine it's origin.

"I've already started working on an antidote to cure the infection inside your sisters, but I'm gonna have to need something from you." Suggested Batman and Blossom listens.

"What?" She says, and then Batman hears a beeping noise. He turns back to see in his shock, a bomb is attached to three propane tanks. He quickly alerts Blossom.

"MOVE!" Batman runs for cover and Blossom sees the bomb. It starts beeping faster and she gasps. She and Batman move away from the bomb as it explodes destroying the entire building and STAR Labs crumbles in flames.

Falcone watches this in shock that his men were still in there. He now thinks the Powerpuff Girls, Batman AND the Joker did this. He angrily glares at the site and his car drives off.

* * *

><p>Back in the building, the whole place is on fire and everything begins to crumble down to the ground. Batman emerges from the wreckage and sees that Blossom isn't around him. He calls out.<p>

"BLOSSOM!" Batman shouts her name and starts looking for her.

He runs through the burning wreckage looking for Blossom and dodging numerous debris that falls in his path. He then sees that Falcone's men are dead and burnt alive. He goes over to them and just as he reaches them a large piece of debris is about to fall on top of him. He embraces with his cape covering him but he looks back to see that Blossom used her ice breath to freeze the piece in place. Blossom has her sisters in her arms and looks at Batman and smiles.

Batman then shoots a wire into the window that leads outside. Blossom manages to blow the fire away from her and Batman and he grabs onto the wire and swings out and in through the window, ending up outside along with Blossom and her sisters. They turn to watch STAR Labs burns to the ground. Batman and Blossom made it out with her sisters in her arms. The mysterious henchman who is observing it from the phone booth takes a picture of it with his camera phone.

"This one's going into the book." Said the henchman and leaves. Who the hell is he? He escapes out of the phone bootha and climbs up a building with some athletic skills. He leaps from one building to the other as he leaves.

Batman sees the police coming, and he pulls out his remote and presses the button.

"The cops are coming." Said Blossom.

"You might want to close your eyes." Said Batman as he throws more smoke bombs from his belt and Blossom does cover her eyes. The smoke emits and as the police arrive they see nothing, but to their surprise the Batmobile drives right through them. They see the Batmobile disappear into the smoke and the cops notice the burning building with dead burning bodies.

* * *

><p>The Batmobile drives through the street, Batman drives as Blossom sits next to him with her sisters at the back still smiling unconsciously. Blossom reminisces the action Batman did back there.<p>

"That was neat!" Blossom said. "You must be very good for a regular citizen."

"Trust me, I'm no citizen." Said Batman.

"So where are we going to? A doctor?" Asked Blossom panicking about her sister's lives.

"No. We're going somewhere secluded from all of this. But I need to know what kind of blood-type are you?" Batman says.

"Well, just like my sisters. Blood X." Said Blossom.

Batman gets a strange look at Blossom. Knowing that she and her sisters are extraordinary.

The Batmobile drives off into the night and out into the city.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the city, some people go to a back alley and enter a door in the corner of the alley. They walk in to see a rotund man with a suit on and carries an umbrella. He also wears a top-hat and has a cigar in his mouth. His nose is kinda big, like a Penguin.<p>

"Well, do you boys have some explaining to do?" He says as he comes into the light, revealing himself.

"We're sorry, Mr. Cobblepot, but our shipment got hijacked." Said the minion. "Some guy in a clown suit stole the weapons."

"Not happy, boys. I've paided a lot of money from LexCorp, the last thing I want is a big sorry excuse as to why you let it get stolen. Did you forget your car keys or did your mommies forgot to give your medication? Coz' right now, you'll be needing some painkillers while I stab ya's to death!" Penguin yelled at his boys.

"Well, no one messes with Oswald Cobblepot. Anyone who does, will get my private invitation to hell. Wah! Hahahahahaha!" He laughs and notices that his boys aren't laughing with him.

"Well come on, boys! Laugh with me!" He orders them to and they do.

The Penguin and his boys laugh with him and Penguin gets out his little collection of birds and penguins. He smiles at them knowing they could be of good use later on.

* * *

><p>Back in Falcone's estate, he stands up to his window and his secretary enters his office. "Mr. Falcone." She calls to him.<p>

"Close the damn door." He says coldly and she does so. He turns to her. "What is it? I'm not in the damn mood."

"This came to you." His secretary presents him with a letter and she puts it on his desk. He opens it and sees a picture of Batman and Blossom near a group of what he thinks are dead bodies of his men in the fiery background. "Who's it from?" Falcone asks. "I couldn't figure out who sent you the message Mr. Falcone. He goes by the initials; BS." Said his secretary. He keeps staring at the photo in express anger as he clinches his teeth together and slams the photo down to his desk. "I want another meeting with the Mayor." He says.

Outside, the man known as BS, stares from outside his gate and leaps away.

* * *

><p>Still in the city, The Batmobile drives through a road near a cliff of flowing river. Blossom looks out at her window and then looks at Batman who always has his mad mood.<p>

"Where are we going?" Blossom asked Batman but he evades answering while driving. He then presses a button on his dashboard. Blossom just stares at Batman with confusion as she sees that he's about to go over a gap with a waterfall. A bridge emerges out of the waterfall though and covers the gap making way for the Batmobile to cross, and then into a tunnel. Blossom looks back from the tunnel and then looks at Batman again who looks back at her and they enter the Batcave through the tunnel. As the Batmobile makes it to the end of the runaway, the machinery rotates the Batmobile back at the direction of tunnel so it could make another exit sometime. The cockpit opens and Batman and Blossom exit out. Batman grabs the unconscious Bubbles and Buttercup out from the trunk. They seem to have stopped smiling.

"Why did you put my sisters in the trunk? They would've suffocated!" Said Blossom.

"Would've? In that state?" Batman remarked and Blossom just softly glares.

Batman then takes them to the examination table to see the problem. Blossom looks around the Batcave and is beyond surprise at the place. "Wow." She then hears bats squeaking from over in the cave. Some are hanging upside down and some are flying around. "Look at all these bats." She said. "They're great survivors." Batman responds.

"How did you find such a damp place like this?" Asked Blossom as she flies to the examination table.

"When I was just a boy, I fell into a cave exactly like this, full of bats." Explained Batman. "It made me frightened, which gave me the idea to frighten my enemies."

He examines the Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Are you sure you can help them?" Asked Blossom and Batman picks up a srying. He injects it into Bubbles' arm and takes some of her blood. He takes the syringe to the computer and puts the test tube with Bubbles' blood in a scanner. "Computer, run all tests on the sample." He says and the computer analyses the sample.

"So, what's happening to my sisters? Are they gonna…" Asked Blossom before Batman interrupts her.

"I don't know yet. They've been infected by the Joker's toxin, the worse kind." Said Batman as he continues looking at the computer. "I'm not sure if you're sisters are alive or dead or maybe unconscious. I'd tried seeing is they're okay, but I couldn't feel a pulse. It's like you're missing one. Just like the other missing parts of your body."

"But, my sisters can't be dead. You can't be too sure about that." Yelled Blossom.

"Let me tell you something." Said Batman just as the analyzing is completed and he takes the test tube to another desk. "You are made up with a rare form of a meta-human gene. Some meta-humans don't have a pulse but their hearts are still beating. One can tell the difference but it's too clouded." He places the test tube and another test tube in machine to mix the samples together.

"Your blood, for example. What was again?" Batman turns and asks Blossom. She nervously answers. "Uhh, Blood X?"

Batman doesn't look so surprise and goes to his Batcomputer. He sits in his chair and types on the keyboard.

"Blood X isn't just your blood gene, it's a corrupted substance. Found in the only place it was in, Chemical X. Anyone whoever drinks or dose him or herself with that substance it would not only give them superpowers but they will condemn themselves for destruction and death." Batman explained as he gets off his seat and walks toward Blossom. "So, how come you're not destroying the world?"

"What are you talking about? We save the world not destroy it!" Said Blossom. "How would you know?"

"STAR Labs was working on a new development to cure a rare type of blood cancer. They called it, Extraction X. Not knowing the causes and effect it may have, it actually mutates the body and turn them into vile monsters. The Government then banned all dangerous chemicals after that." Explained Batman. "So, how did Professor Utonium got himself a batch of Chemical X and why did he create you? What turned him into making such unrealistic creatures that would've spawn this world? Something I should ask a smart little girl to tell me."

"The Professor's not a criminal, and I don't know how he got the Chemical X. He just… found it. But you shouldn't hold a grudge on my family, if you know what's coming to ya."

"Let ask you one more question. What were made out of rather than Blood X? What kind of ingredients are inside of you." Asked Batman.

"Well, that's easy. Sugar, spice and everything nice." Answered Blossom and Batman gets another thing going on inside of him.

"Wait." He said. "That's sounds like a nursery rhyme." Said Batman. "Sugar, spice and everything nice is what little girls are made of. He must've followed the nursery rhyme and put it into science. At first I thought he created you on purpose, but I guess accidents do happen."

"Okay, okay! Speak English!" Demanded Blossom. "What do you exactly mean."

"The natural ingredients inside you. They must have shielded you from corruption and the fact that the Chemical X substance is deadly it can give you the morality of sweetness inside you. Though you have both sweetness and corruption altogether, they create a force. A force no meta-human can use." Explained Batman.

The machine finishes with the test tubes and they all come out green. He grabs one of them and puts a dose into his syringe.

"The antidote is completed." Batman announced.

"Antidote?" Blossom said in confusion.

"To cure the toxin in your sisters bodies." Said Batman.

"Oh." Said Blossom and Batman goes over back to the examination table and injects the anti-venom into Bubbles and Buttercup. "They'll be okay until morning. You should leave with them now." Said Batman as he turns back and walks back to his work.

"I should warn you though. Carmine Falcone believes that you murdered his men and will be gunning for you. Keep a lookout for him. As for the Joker, stay from him, he's too dangerous. And stay away from another criminal named the Penguin. He owns most of Gotham's trades. In fact, stay well away from the city at night. It's insane and criminals do insane things at night." Said Batman to Blossom.

"Listen, maybe you don't know that we may be little girls, but with superpowers we can care of ourselves. Because we are the Powerpuff Girls! And we'd never lose or let our guard down." Said Blossom.

"Heard that before." Said Batman as he gets back to work and Blossom comes up to him again.

"Before we leave, may I ask you a question?" Blossom says and Batman turns and listens. "Why risk your entire life for this? Being a hero for these citizens while you're only human? Putting yourself at risk? Endangering your life? Why do all this when you could have a better life?" Blossom asks.

"Maybe… I just feel like it." Batman answers and comes close to Blossom too.

"What about you? Don't you want a better life?" Batman says.

"Well, yeah. But I swore to protect the people." Blossom answers. "Kinda like every other superhero. You understand that right?" Batman doesn't answer but Blossom speaks again. "But why do feel like it yourself?"

"Come a little closer and I'll tell you." Batman says to Blossom and she does so.

Suddenly Batman wings his cape over Blossom and the place darkens. Bats fly over the abyss and out of the cave and into the night. Ending the chapter.

So… why does Batman feel like saving others while he is only human? And what does the Joker have planed. Falcone has placed a bounty on the Powerpuff's head and we've got a new menace to deal with; the Penguin. What's in store for the girls now and will they survive the treacherous city of Gotham. I bet they wish they were back in the lovely heart of Townsville right about now.

End of Chapter. Coming soon, chapter 7.

**Stay tuned, guys. More on the way soon enough.**

**BTW, I changed the part where Falcone's men survived. I thought that it would be impossible to survive an explosion just right near them. So I changed them to dead rather than alive, besides knowing the Joker's motives.**


	7. Most Wanted

**PPG Go DCU Episode 1: Batman**

The Powerpuff Girls belong to Cartoon Network  
>Batman belongs to DC Comics<p>

**Chapter 7: Most Wanted**

(The City of Townsville. I remember reading the news headlines about this place. Unlike Gotham, it is clean, spirited and very hopeful. But it suffers from massive crime rates and monster invasions. Ever since the Powerpuff Girls were first created, I heard they were destructive, reckless and hated. They were called menaces, ones that would put people at risk. Now the next time I read the papers they were named heroes of Townsville. Superheroes. Three little girls, about the age of five, spend their entire life fighting monsters and wrong-doers as well as being known to the community. There's difference between me and them. They fight crime for the sake of justice and heroism. And me, I'm no hero. I'm just a shadow. I am but a silent protector, a watchful guardian… A dark knight.)

* * *

><p>Back in Wayne Manor, the girls reappear in the guest bedroom, they were tucked in their beds as if it looked like nothing ever happened. Blossom slowly wakes up as she opens her eyes and quickly wide open. She sits up and looks around that she and her sisters are back in Wayne Manor. She tries waking up her sisters.<p>

"Girls! Girls! Wake up!" She says as she shakes Bubbles gently to wake her up. Bubbles then opens her eyes and yawns. And so does Buttercup as she sits up. Blossom is relived that they are still alive. "Thank goodness, you're okay."

"I feel like I've been laughing for hours." Said Buttercup as she feels her head.

"I've never giggled so hard in my life." Said Bubbles. "Blossom? What happened?"

"You were poisoned. Thankfully, Batman saved you." Said Blossom.

"He did?" Said Bubbles.

"How do you know?" Asked Buttercup.

"You too." Blossom said to Buttercup. "You were both infected with some kind of poisonous laughing gas that clown guy had on him. You've been out for the whole night."

"Well, at least we got out safely." Said Bubbles as she sat up.

Blossom remembers what Batman told her and mentions this to her sisters. "I wouldn't bet on that."

"Huh? Why?" Bubbles asked.

"The Gotham Mob thinks we murdered those bad people in the building. And now, we're in trouble." Said Blossom.

"Great! Now what?" Complained Buttercup.

"First things first, girls! We're going to see Mayor Klass. Right away!" Said Blossom with a glare on her face.

* * *

><p>At Mayor Klass's estate, the Mayor looks at the newspaper about last night at STAR Labs. He sees his watch and exits his office and enters his driveway.<p>

Klass gets out his keys for his car, but is immediately confronted by armed men with sub-machine guns and Falcone and Jimmy come up to him, with Jimmy holding a handgun at him. Klass isn't surprised but aware. "Not today, Klass. You got a schedule to hold."

"You know that it's gonna cost you life in prison for assassinating the mayor." Said Klass with confidence.

"Shut up! Those Powerpuff Bitches just killed my men at STAR Labs last night. Bodies everywhere, the whole building up in flames." Angrily spoked Falcone. "You're out of your mind, Klass. You think this is a game? Where you decide who the loser is and let him walk away? No! This is personal business! And you just put them into subduing the goddamn Bat and letting the Joker run wild and do whatever he pleases!"

"Well, Falcone. You certainly got half of it right. And even if the Joker tried to make war with you, you'd be happy to know that I fully allow for that to happen." Said Klass.

"What?" Falcone in confusion.

"You see, I don't like you and people who think they are above the law. Especially Batman and the Powerpuff Girls. The girls and the Joker were just a backup. The person I hired was your right-hand man. Antonio Grissom."

"Save me the pep talk, Klass. You're the one who brought this on to yourself. You're the one who wants law and order. Well, I'm giving it to you now, starting with this." Falcone says as he cocks his gun he takes out of his pocket. "How was I to know that Grissom was responsible for Maroni's capture?"

"He was simply the best option to finally rid Gotham of crime." Said Klass.

"No, Harvey Dent was the best option to rid our operations." Said Jimmy pointing the handgun at Klass.

"Harvey Dent was only the beginning." Explaining Klass. "You'd think I'd celebrate this anniversary without gang-bangers and warlords? No, I only want respect and human purity within the streets. I only want what is best for the people. Sure I'd be taking risks at my own hand but I had someone who could help with that. I only had one chance to prove to the people that you, Salvatore Maroni and the entire Falcone Family is guilty of crime and set this city to the one thing that cannot ruin my reputation, Peace. But making sure that everybody, including the Powerpuff Girls, are above the law."

"You'd think I believe in this kinda crap? Take him out, Jimmy." He says and Jimmy cocks his weapon, ready to kill Klass. "I gave you a chance, I did not go through all of this to make you mayor. But that won't matter anymore. If anyone asks; we'll tell them you had an accident at work."

"I believe it is you who will have an accident at work." Said the confident Klass. "You can come out now." He calls out.

Falcone looks confused and suddenly screams in pain as someone behind electrocutes him in the back. His men and Jimmy watches in horror as Falcone gets shocked and then falls to the ground, revealing the same henchman who calls himself BS. He showed them that he tazered Falcone. One of the goons tries to shoot him but a boxing glove knocks him down to the ground. Another three were shot with arrows. One of them got shot in the head and the other two in the chest and they fall to the ground and die. The last guy tries to shoot him but someone throws a 10/6 card onto his head and is in control. He puts the gun down and Jimmy is suddenly held at gunpoint as the Joker appears behind him with the gun pressed on his back. He then whispers into his ear. "You know, there are three ways to relax." He fires the gun right through his insides and the bullet comes out from the other side. He screams in pain as blood sprayed out of his stomach. "One." Joker says and then fires another and screams again. "Two. And…" He aims at his head. "Three." And fires, blood splashes onto the ground and Jimmy lies dead in a blood puddle. "And now, you're relaxed." Joker said as he holsters his gun.

"You didn't need to kill him." Said Klass with reluctance.

"But that wouldn't be so fun at all, it would be just plain boring." Said Joker. "Anyway I'd like to thank my sponsors for helping me in the making of the Mayor's plan. The Riddler."

The Riddler and his men come out with his question mark cane.

"Jervis Tetch. Now to be called as… The Mad Hatter."

Jervis Tetch comes out too, with his Mad Hatter persona and smiles as he holds three 10/6 cards.

"And last but not least, the only man who was helping me from the very day I hired him. Mr. BS!"

The man unravels his mask and reveals another mask with spider webs painted on it.

"My name is Black Spider." He says. "And I'm only doing this because I would be paid so readily, right, Mr. Mayor?"

"You'll get your pay, soon enough. I went through all this trouble planning for this, and you got my favorite asset killed because of a sense of betrayal." Klass said looking at Joker.

"Oh no, not betrayal, just to only send a message." Joker said.

"Well, I'm lucky I found you and you would be right to prove the people in this town correct." Said Klass.

"But why, if I should ask myself, would you hire crazies like us?" Asked the Riddler.

"I figured if I can't have the police force do it for me, let someone else do it for you." Said Klass.

"Yeah, but we're not above the law." Said Black Spider.

"I did. But it's the people who the people believe in are below the law. Like the Batman and the Powerpuff Girls." Said Klass. "The only reason I hired you is to do one thing for them, make them the outlaws they were at first."

"Boring! Why not just kill them?" Asked the Joker while Klass looks with a disfigured look on him. "Much more easier."

"Oooh! Yes! Let's throw a tea party for them." Said Mad Hatter.

"I say we fiddle with their minds and riddle them to their dooms." Said Riddler in a rhyming sentence.

"I say we kill every last official that links this all on you." Said Black Spider.

"No. None of that will be sufficient. I do however plan on taking Harvey Dent off the playboard." Said the smiling Klass.

"Good idea. Always hated that piece of filth." Agreed Black Spider. "But what about Maroni."

"I'll take care of our friend Maroni. He's going to have an UNUSUAL visit at his place." Said Riddler.

"Then I'll prepare the explosives." Said Black Spider and Klass is astonished.

"What? That wasn't-"

"And someone has to get me access to some of WayneTech priceless but secretive chemical stash." Said Joker.

"And I've got the person to do it." Said Jervis as he giggles and grasps his hands very insanely.

"This is not part of the plan!" Said Klass. "We must wait."

They continue to ignore him. "And what about old man Falcone here?" Asked Black Spider.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll be smiling before you know it." Said Joker.

"You?" Surprised Klass.

Joker looks back to see Klass. "You still here? I'm sorry, where are my manners. Your part here is done, Klassy." The Joker said. "But I hired you, I'm offering to keep you safe if you do what I say!" Angered Klass. "And I am the Mayor."

"And why is that?" Asked the Joker as he looks at himself in the mirror to check his teeth.

"I'm a corrupted official and I have many ambitions, but this is beyond my reach." He said. "I promised you gratitude."

"Like you promised the Powerpuff Girls? And then you would kill them after they brought in the Bat?" Joker said.

"What are you talking about?" He asks nervously and Joker pulls out a gun.

"I bet you were also gonna kill us after we take in the girls and Bat-Brain as well, right?" Said Joker in a creepy way. "So, why spoil the fun, when you can just enjoy it while it lasts." He aims the gun at Klass and turns the safety off.

Klass holds his hands up in the air. "You freak. You wouldn't kill the Mayor. Unarmed? Would you?" Said Klass.

"Nah!" Joker said as he tosses the gun away. "I want you to smile more." He gasses the Mayor with his pink flower. Outside of the carpark, we hear Klass laughing. "AHHH hahahahahahaa!"

* * *

><p>Over in Harvey's Office, Commissioner Gordon speaks with Harvey about what's happening, and Harvey flips his coin while doing so.<p>

"I've heard Falcone is making his move on you, Harvey. What did you do this time?" Asked Gordon.

"I was right here, Jim." Harvey said as he watches his coin flip. "I didn't do anything to piss off Falcone. If he's got some grief with me, he should take it up to court."

"Well, hear this, STAR Labs on Ferren Drive just got burned to the ground, about 6 people killed, all of them Falcone's. Now not only is he against the police force, he's gunning for you." Gordon speaks until he gets irritated by Harvey's coin flipping. "And I wish you'd stopped flipping that damn coin, already."

Harvey speaks again. "Gordon, this is my father's lucky coin. He gave it to me right before he passed away." He stops flipping for a second. "So, Falcone is blaming me?"

"We don't know that yet?" Said Gordon. "But you better try and get out of here quick."

"Not until we finish our business with Maroni." Said Harvey. "Maroni's gone. He left on payroll. " Said Gordon. "Who knows what he's planning for you. Like it or not, you have a lot of explaining about this."

"How about a bet?" Harvey said by looking at his coin. "Heads: I'll stay and watch how this goes on. Tails: I'll drop all charges on Maroni's stunt and leave this to you guys." He flips the coin and it flies up into the air and then it lands on Harvey's palm. He then flips over his hand and slaps it on his hand to reveal the facing of the coin, which is heads. "Heads. Sorry, Gordon, but I can't leave this all to chance. The city needs a white knight, who looks over the people with honor and glory. You can't rely on some vigilante who wears a mask or even some kindergarten girls to do the job for you. All you need is a little luck. And me… I make my own luck."

"This is dangerous work, Harvey. If anything bad happens to you, this city would lose all hope." Gordon said.

"I doubt it. By the way, who did burned down STAR Labs?" Asked Harvey with a calm look on his face. Then Bullock entered the office with an evidence folder. "Your answer has just arrived, D.A." He said bursting out of the door in tight determination. "Take a look at this, Commish." He gives the folder to Gordon.

"What is this, Bullock?" He asked.

"The culprit to who was responsible for burning down the Lab." Bullock answered.

Gordon opens the folder to see a picture inside it. Gordon pulls it out to see in the photograph, Batman and Blossom were looking at the burning collapsing building with her sisters at that time were unconscious. Gordon looks with shock and doesn't believe it with his own eyes. "I told you those girls couldn't be trusted." Bullock said. "Now, they signed up with the Bat to cause more mayhem on our streets."

"That's a lie. Batman would never do this." Gordon said. "And neither would the Powerpuff Girls. They did not kill those men in there." He convinces Bullock. "You can't say that they did, they wouldn't!"

"Hey, listen to me for a second. They killed like… a dozen of monsters. What do you call that?" Harvey points out.

Gordon just storms out. "I'm not starting this." He goes out the door. "You wanna convict the Powerpuff Girls? Fine. But leave me out of this." He shuts the door, leaving Harvey and Bullock alone.

"Really, Bullock, how in the world did you get such evidence? I mean, I was just about to get something out of Falcone's cronies. Guess the force really does have a number on you. So how'd do get it?" Harvey started talking to Bullock and he starts laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Hahahahaha!" Bullock laughed with a high pitch voice. That's not Bullock! That's…

"You really are a sucker for trends, aren't you, Mr. D.A." Said the high speaking Bullock who removes his mask to reveal himself as the Joker in disguise. Harvey gasps in horror and Joker holds out a camera and aims it at him. "Smile." He presses the button to take a picture but it sprays anesthetic gas at Harvey, knocking him out. His face falls flat onto the desk and his coin drops to the ground. As it bounces from the fall, we see that not only his coin is a lucky coin, it has heads on both sides. That's a really rare coin. But Harvey is then dragged away by the Joker.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, The Powerpuff Girls are flying to the Mayor's Home to see Klass once again.<p>

"Mayor Klass has got a lot of explaining to do." Said Blossom as she and her sister fly over the city.

"I still can't believe he would do this to us." Sadly said Bubbles.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll get what he really deserves." Said Buttercup with her tough attitude.

"No. We gotta talk to him straight." Blossom calms Buttercup. "We gotta tell him that we are the only reason that the world stays safe. And that he can't save the world without us. So, in the name of Powerpuff, let's go, girls!"

They speed off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Over at a hotel in Gotham, Sal Maroni is in his penthouse suite, free during his payroll from his stunt. He is wearing a robe around him and is pouring a bottle of wine in his glass. He holds it next to his mouth. "Ahh, sweet freedom." He says and takes a drink. "Sallie, when are you coming? The bath is hot and ready to go." Said a lady in the bathroom. He smiles and calls out back. "You just stay in that tub, sugar-babe. I'll be there just as I'm done smelling the free air." He then hears a knock on his door. He walks to his door as he puts his glass down. He opens the door and sees a man dressed in a green suit and covers his face under his hat.<p>

"What? Can I help you?" Asked Maroni.

"Letter for Mr. Maroni." Said the courier and Maroni takes the letter off him to read it. He opens it and reads a message. "Question: What lies on the ground, is unconscious and gives off a silent groan?" He reads and gets aggravated. "What the hell is this? Some kind of puzzle? Whaddya mean what lies on the ground?" He complains as the Riddler reveals himself and he gasps.

"That question can only be answered when it you least suspected it." Said the Riddler as he grabs Maroni's mouth and he falls to the ground unconscious. "Chloroform glove." The riddler takes off his purple glove and puts on a new one.

* * *

><p>At Wayne Enterprises, Alice Littleton is working on the computer until Lucius comes up to her.<p>

"Miss Littleton?" Asked Lucius and Alice looks up at him.

"Yes, Mr. Fox?" Replied Alice.

"Have you seen Professor Utonium at all ever since he started working here? He never showed up for work last night." Said Lucius.

"Professor?" Responded Alice. "The last time I saw the Professor was the other night, where he kinda acted all weird. I haven't seen him since."

"Well, I'm getting worried. If you see him, tell him he needs to file these reports to Bruce Wayne. They were for the device he was building the other night." Lucius said as he hands Alice some of Professor's blueprints of the "Utonium Scrambler". "I like to think this gadget would be great to be put up for display."

"It's for that scrambling device he's making. I'll make sure Mr. Wayne gets this, sir." She said as Lucius begins to leave.

"Thank you, Miss Littleton."

Lucius leaves and Alice works on her computer again, but is suddenly confronted by Professor Utonium who mysteriously came from the opposite side from where Lucius came from. "Hello, Alice." He said very hypnotically and Alice gasps in shock and sees the Professor in front of her.

"Oh, you kinda scared me, Professor." As she relaxes. "How did you get in here? And you want to file these to Mr. Wayne if you can." She then notices the Professor looking at her in a very weird stance. "Professor? Are you OK? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" The Professor just continues looking at her until he quickly grabs her by the arm and pulls her off the seat and she screams. "Professor! What are you doing?"

"How do I gain access to the WayneTech terminals?" He asks her hypnotically and she gets a scared look in her eye.

"Are you crazy? We're not allowed to use them. Only Mr. Fox." She says. But then Lucius arrives back and Alice sees him. "Mr. Fox! Professor's gone crazy! Stop him!" But Lucius isn't doing anything as he just stands there hyptonically too. "Not you too?" Lucius has got a 10/6 card implanted on his head and Jervis comes in from behind him and claps while he laughs.

"Isn't it lovely, Alice. Look at what I did." Said Hatter as he shows her the devices he's planted on Lucius and the Professor. "They are now in my control."

"Jervis?" Shocked Alice.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's the Mad Hatter now. I'm done with WayneTech, now I'm going to steal every resource it has." Said the Mad Hatter and he comes up to Alice. "And you, my dear sweet Alice… we've got to get you ready for our tea party."

The Professor holds the helpless Alice as Jervis hops onto a stool so he could reach her head. Alice just screams as the insane Jervis proceeds to plant a 10/6 card over her head.

They are now in control of the Mad Hatter and the Hypnotic Lucius Fox types in his password in the terminal and gains access to the database. What is he looking for that involves Chemicals? That is unknown to the girls and Batman.

* * *

><p>Then, the girls finally arrive at Klass's mansion.<p>

At the same time, the real Bullock is back at the police station, reading the Gotham Gazette while eating doughnuts, and then Gordon passed by him. He realizes he is there.

The girls fly to the Mayor's office. Blossom has determination in her eyes, Buttercup has an angry glare on her face and Bubbles has a worried look on her face.

Gordon confronts Bullock at the station. "Bullock?" He asked him and Bullock turned his chair facing Gordon with barely a mouthful of doughnuts. "Wha-?" Muffled Bullock as he ate a doughnut. "Didn't I saw you back in Harvey's office where I left you?" Assuming Gordon.

"What the heck are you talking about, Commish?" Confused Bullock. "I was right here just doing my work. I wouldn't want to bother the D.A. on such short notice." He confessed and Gordon realizes what's going on and runs back to Harvey's office. "Hey, where ya? goin'?" He shouts out at Gordon.

Meanwhile the Powerpuffs are nearing the door to Klass's office as they flew.

Gordon runs to the office. Footsteps taping like crazy as he rushed back to the D.A.'s office.

The girls are nearly there.

Gordon almost makes it.

The girls are almost there.

Gordon then opens the D.A.'s office in panic as he sees that Harvey and the fake Bullock are gone. He then finds a note on Dent's desk.

The girls finally reach the doors and they kick it open together.

Gordon picks up the letter.

The girls land back on the ground and Blossom shouts out. "Mayor Klass!" She has an angry look on her face and so does Buttercup and Bubbles.

Gordon reads the letter.

The girls looked around and see Klass sitting in his chair looking out through his window.

"Mayor?" Asked Blossom. "We've got some questions to ask you."

The letter Gordon reads is shocking to his perspective.

"Were you trying to get rid of us after we caught the Batman?" Said Blossom as she spoke to Klass who is still looking through his window.

Gordon leaves the office in panic and the letter slowly drops to the ground which says in green paint. "Ding dong, the mayor is dead." With a picture of Klass except with a red smile on his image.

Buttercup in rage, tries getting Klass's attention. "Hey! We're talking to you, you evil worshiping jerk!" She flies up to his seat and rotates him to her face and to her shock she gasps at the sight of a dead, smiling Mayor Klass. Blossom and Bubbles also gasps in horror, with Bubbles putting her hands on her face. The room then flashed like a camera taking a photo. The girls notice where the flash came from and look to see a camera phone duct taped to a wall, facing the view of where the dead Mayor and the girls are. It then uploads the picture instantly to the GCPD. "It's a trap!" Blossom shouted. "GIRLS!" Bubbles squeaked as she pointed out at a barrel of bombs that are sitting right behind the Mayor's desk. A timer on top of the barrels starts to countdown an explosion. Five appears on the clock, then four, and the girls quickly get terrified at the situation. "GIRLS, BAIL!" Screamed Blossom as they quickly dashed out of the window, shattering it as the countdown reaches zero.

The girls fly away from the mansion, but as a huge explosions emits from the building, the shockwave pushes the girls to their impending impact onto another building. They are now seen unconscious as Klass's mansion goes up in flames, and dozens of Joker cards fall from the air.

Gordon back at the police station overlooks through the window that an explosion has occurred and to his horror, he has believed that Mayor Klass has died. "Alright, ya mooks! Get your gear ready!" Commanded Bullock and the other officers. Gordon demands to know what he's doing.

"Bullock, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Some geek, posted an amateur image of the Powerpuff Girls killing Mayor Klass. Now that I think I believe that they just showed their true colors and believe it or not they are worthy criminals." Bullock said as he put on a bullet proof vest.

"No, Bullock!" Yelled Gordon. "You can't obviously believe that."

"Believe this, Commissioner." He shows him his phone that he has a picture of the girls in their shocked looks at the camera and the smiling dead Klass. Gordon couldn't believe it, he tried not to. "They're just little girls! You can't convict them!"

"Tell it to Judge Lake, Commish." Cruelly said Bullock as he puts on a helmet for protection. "Okay, boys! Let's go!" He and the rest of the cops exit and Gordon is left bewildered. He then grasps his hand in anger and decides to go along with them.

* * *

><p>Back at the site of the burning mansion, a storm hits and rain water starts falling out of the sky. Blossom sits up and opens her eyes slowly, she sees with her jaw dropped the mansion has exploded and Mayor Klass is dead. Blossom tries waking her sisters up. "Get up! Girls! Get up!" She shouts at them and they slowly wake up. Bubbles feels her head and Buttercup stands up. But then a helicopter is heard arriving to the scene and aims it's spotlight on the girls in the rubble of a hole in a building.<p>

"Powerpuff Girls! You are under arrest for the murder of Mayor Wilson Klass and blowing up the Mayor's estate. You are to remain standing and surrender yourselves. Any violent action you commit under our instruction will revolve to extreme force. Repeat, remain still, put your hands in the air and surrender peacefully or we will use force." Said the helicopter pilot as SWAT officers arrive at the scene to arrest the Powerpuff Girls.

One of them gets close to Buttercup ready to put handcuffs on her. She then sees her sister, Bubbles sobbing her eyes out with tears as a officer tries to grab her hand and so is Blossom as she accepts her arrest in guilt. Buttercup then backs away from the officer and smashes the ground with her fist causing a giant shockwave on the ground to go through under the soldier's feet and trip them to the ground. Bubbles seeing as her chance, faces the guard handcuffing her and emits her Sonic Scream at him, which causes him to clutch his ears in pain as he groans and falls to the ground in a state of shock. The helicopter then attacks by shooting it's machine gun at them, bullets fly right at them in slow motion and in that same motion, due to the fact the girls are invulnerable to gunfire, Blossom breathes in and exhales a large barrage of Ice Breath onto the helicopter. Freezing the bullets in its trajectory path and then it hits the gunpoint and freezes the entire helicopter, stopping the blades from spinning and motor from going on. Back in normal motion, Blossom then turns to Buttercup.

"Nice move, Buttercup." Said Blossom with a glare at her. "I wasn't just gonna get down and surrender." Said Buttercup.

"But we don't hurt people. And now no one in this town will respect us as heroes." Said Blossom.

"Oh, like trying to catch a vigilante who at this point was just a plan to GET RID OF US!" Shouted Buttercup.

"I didn't see you complaining about it when we found out." Admitted Blossom.

"Well, you have now!" Said Buttercup.

Then Blossom and Buttercup start a verbal war with each other about taking in Batman, going to see Klass and getting framed and hurting the cops. Bubbles just stands and sees another group of cops coming, with Detective Bullock on board. "Uh, girls?" She gets their attention and they stop arguing. "Look!" She says, pointing out at them. Blossom looks in horror as the cops race at them. "Run!" Commanded Blossom and they fly for it.

They fly out of the rubble and over the rooftops. They are then stopped by another helicopter, which gets in their path and SWAT cop pulls out the door and shoots at them with a machine gun. The girls then fly the other direction while the helicopter chases them. From below, the cop car that Bullock is in talks to the police scanner.

"This is Detective Harvey Bullock, I've got three flying girls in the air and I'm all out of doughnuts. I need them grounded now." Bullock is talking to the helicopter chasing the girls. "This Air Eagle 102, on pursuit of the Powerpuff Girls. Will have them grounded as soon as possible."

"Did they mean grounded as in, 'grounded for six weeks', Blossom?" Asked Bubbles.

"They meant force us down to the ground!" Said Blossom.

Just as the Powerpuffs fly across the rooftops away from the gunfire of helicopter, another helicopter enters in view. It's a black SWAT copter and as the door opens, the man holds a rifle that is not like the other guns. "Locked and loaded, preparing to ground the enemy." He said. He aims his scope at the girls as they fly across the buildings and fires a yellow beam at them and it hit Bubbles' arm, causing blood to spurt like a gunshot wound. She cries out in pain in a high pitched scream and then loses altitude. The background is still raining and lightning strikes as she gets hit.

"Bubbles!" Shouted Buttercup as she tries to catch her falling sister, but Blossom sees another yellow beam coming for Buttercup. "Buttercup, no!" She quickly pulls Buttercup away before the next beam would hit her. "You'll get shot too!" Said Blossom as she and her sister watch their sister fall and then they get chased by the SWAT copter. They continue to fly across rooftops as the soldier continues firing beams at them.

Bullock watches this from ground. "Let them take care of those ones, let's pick up the blue girl!" He commanded his unit and they agree to his order.

Bubbles falls to the ground after the shot bled her arm and lands on a pile of trash cans. As she gets up she sees the same helicopter shooting at her. Bubbles then makes a run for it, but due to her injured arm she instead limps quickly. As many bullets bounce off of her, she sees another siege of cops cornering her exit and makes a giant jump to a ladder. The cops shoot at her but they bounce off her again, but her shielding from bullet fire may give out. She manages to pull herself up the ladder and onto a rooftop and starts running from the helicopter again. She jumps from one rooftop to the other. But she fails to make the other jump.

She falls back down in an alley and sees that every exit around her is being blocked off by SWAT soldiers and cops. The cute little blue Powerpuff acts like she's about to cry, but then gets another idea how to get by them. She vibrates her body as the cops ready their guns out. "Bubbles! There's nowhere to run. Come out slowly and surrender!" Bullock said. And then a blue streak passes them, it flies into the air, but the army of cops and soldiers shoot at it with their guns and the blue Powerpuff Girl falls down to the ground.

The cops and soldiers surround the gunned down Bubbles. But as one of them tries to pick her up, she disappears like a mirage. The soldiers are dazzled by the fake Bubbles. "It was a copy! The real one was distracting us!" Said one of the cops. "Get back in there!" Said Bullock and they all chase back into the alley. Back to Bubbles, she is starting to feel very weak from the bleeding of her arm as she continues to limp away from the oncoming army of cops. She gets out of the alley and a limo is driving by on the road. As Bubbles crosses the road, she sees the limo coming to her, blinded by the headlights she covers her eyes in terror and shrieks. The limo stops before hitting her however, and she looks up again. A man comes out of the limo, it's Bruce Wayne. "Get in!" He commands her. "Mr. Wayne?" Confused Bubbles and looks back at the oncoming horde of cops. She decides to get into the car with Bruce and the limo drives off. The cops arrive but lost all sight of Bubbles.

In the limo, Bubbles bleeds all over the seat and clutches in pain.

"Don't they ever teach you to look both ways before crossing the street, young lady?" Said Alfred who is driving the limo.

"My… my sisters!" Said the struggling Bubbles and Bruce puts his hand on her head. "Don't worry! We're gonna get them too." He promises her.

Back to Blossom and Buttercup. They dodge more laser fire from the helicopter. They fly to street level and the shooter mercilessly tries shooting them while there are crowds of people in the way. Blossom is enraged. "HEY! This is your city, man!" The man shoots at Blossom but missies as it hits a building and some rubble is about to fall on the citizens. Blossom gasps and quickly dashes in a streak of green light to catch the citizens and pull them out of harm's way from the falling rubble. She places them safely but then the man in the helicopter shoots at her but she dodges as well. The next beam nearly hits Buttercup but misses and it hits a gas station, igniting the gas pumps and setting the gas station on fire, with many innocent people trapped by the flames. Buttercup gasps at the situation and the green Powerpuff flies toward the fire. She inhales very deeply and lets out giant blow of wind breezing out of her mouth like a fan. It puts out the fire as it dies out from the wind and the people are saved.

Blossom and Buttercup regroup. "This is gonna be impossible if we keep dodging those lasers and risking our lives to save all of these people from danger." Said Blossom.

"You're right. It's time we give in." Admitted Buttercup. "What? Are you crazy? We're supposed to be heroes not fugitives." Shocked Blossom upon hearing Buttercup's solution to end the rampage.

"It's the only way they'll stop trying to put other people's lives in danger. And besides, I can't keep fighting like this." Buttercup said. "The more we fight these cops the more trouble we get into. We have to surrender Blossom? I don't want to lose you or Bubbles." Blossom is hesitant to make the decision.

"I'm not sure, Buttercup. I don't want to be taken in, but you're right. If it's to save these citizens. But I can't let the professor be involved in this. I don't know if I can do it." Blossom looks so worried about what will happen to her. "Being in jail, in another town. I won't be taken in."

"Fine! Then I'll turn myself in!" Said Buttercup as she races to a nearby rooftop and lands. Blossom follows.

"No, Buttercup! They'll won't believe you. You don't have proof." She shouted to her.

"Take care of the professor and Bubbles for me. And sorry to do this." Buttercup says in remorse as she unexpectedly punches Blossom off the rooftop and falls into an alley. "But I'm doing this to protect you." She says as a helicopter appears behind her. She turns around and faces the helicopter with a glare.

"Knees on the ground and hands above your head! Now!" Said the pilot and Buttercup follows him to do so. A SWAT group comes up to the rooftop to arrest the brave little green girl. But a voice stops them. "HALT!" They look to see Commissioner Gordon walking up to the surrendering Buttercup and whispers to her. "You have the right… to remain non-violent." And he proceeds to handcuffing her as the rain drops on her glaring face.

Blossom regains consciousness only to be founded by Alfred who came by in the limo. Blossom opens her eyes and sees Alfred coming to her. "Young Blossom, we have to get out of here!" He says after picking her up off her feet and puts her into the car with Bruce and the wounded Bubbles. "Bubbles!" Blossom shouted but also shocked to see her injury. They drive off back to Wayne Manor.

Back on the street, Detective Bullock is speaking to one of the lieutenants about the incident as the rain makes them wet. Luckily they have jackets, trench coats and umbrellas.

"We apprehended the green girl, but the other two escaped." Said Lieutenant 1.

"What about Klass's home? Was anyone in there before the blast eradiated it." Asked Bullock. Lieutenant 2 answered; "No one was in there. Except for Mayor Klass. We believe the Powerpuff Girls killed him before destroying the building."

Bullock looks down with sadness, but with a glare.

"We have officially announced that the Powerpuff Girls are, as of now, Gotham's Most Wanted Dangerous Super-Criminals." Shouted Bullock over the rain to the other officers nearby.

"What action do you propose we'd take?" Asked Lieutenant 2.

"Scour the entire city for Blossom and Bubbles. That's how we do it." Said Gordon as he joins the group. "Get a squad covering all of the exits out of Gotham and until we contain this situation I don't want anyone to go about talking about the Powerpuff Girls being heroes. Gotham has shown us their true colors. And now we must prepare for the worst to come." He looks to Bullock who is shocked. "I thought you care for those little twerps." Bullock said with displeasure but Gordon smiles. "If you can't believe them, resent them."

Bullock talks Officer Montoya who was in the conversation. "Officer Montoya, I want you to file an arrest warrant for Professor Utonium for illegalized manufacturing of three sweet little time bombs that detonated into city wide devastation."

Montoya, wearing a rain vest, was hearing this and is hesitant to respond to his command but then she does. "Affirmative, Harvey." She then gets back to the GCPD but looks back at the stormy rain and in her eye, she believes the Powerpuff Girls did not kill Klass. "They couldn't." She thought.

* * *

><p>Back at Wayne Manor, it is still raining heavily and another bolt of lightning strikes creating a thunder sound. Inside, Bruce Wayne is in the guest bedroom, treating Bubbles' gunshot wound by disinfecting the blood with hot water. He dips a sponge into the pot of hot water and grabs Bubbles' arm. "This might sting a bit." Bruce warned Bubbles as he proceeds with care. Bubbles closes her eyes and whimpers not by the stinging of warm water touching her wound but the pain of the laser that hit her. "Take it easy. You're lucky that your body can sustain a shot like that. If you were normal it would have made the wound very deep."<p>

"I don't understand, I thought we were invulnerable to gunfire. How could one laser shot hurt any of us?" Blossom asked.

"That wasn't a gun." Said Bruce and turns to Blossom. "That's a weapon from Metropolis, for dealing with superhuman people like you. It's called the LexTF72. It was designed at LexCorp."

"Then, how come the laser hurt me?" Said the tearing Bubbles. "Because, the beam from that gun can carry over 20,000 particles of energy, almost enough to eat through steal and prematurely wound the victim. Luckily, with your superpowers, your bodies somehow at least protected you enough from severe damage." Said Bruce as he finishes wrapping a bandage around Bubbles' arm. It even covered up her fingerless hand. "That should heal better for at least a while."

Bubbles feels a bit happy again. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne." She said kindly. "Yeah, how'd you learn to treat wounds?" Asked Blossom.

"I took first aid classes when I was at high school." He said.

"That's cool. By the way, how do you know that gun was from LexCorp?" Asked Blossom again and Bruce hesitates to answer.

"Well, WayneTech and LexCorp are business competitors and I was only able to see some of the weaponry when I took a visit to Metropolis once." Said Bruce.

"Hey, where's the Professor? He should've at least been here to treat me rather than you." Noticed Bubbles.

"I haven't seen the Professor all day. Something could have happened to him!" Worried Blossom as she and Bubbles prepared to sky rocket out of the room. "We've got to-"

"Ahem!" Inturupted Alfred as the girls stopped at his appearance out at the doorway. "Master Wayne, I believe you should tune into the news right about now."

The gang goes downstairs and Bruce turns on the TV to the news channel.

"This is Jack Ryder, reporting for Gotham Live!" Said Jack Ryder who is at the scene of the wreckage of Klass's home. "I am standing behind the ruined home of the Late Mayor Wilson Klass, as just earlier today the entire house exploded into a giant crater of wreckage." Shows footage of the picture took by camera phone. "Nothing was found but an image from a camera phone was taken inside the mansion, showing that the Powerpuff Girls killed the mayor in cold blood." Footage of Buttercup being escorted by police into a van is shown. "On the lighter note, Buttercup, member of the Powerpuff Girls is the only girl arrested for the crime with her sisters. The other two are still at large."

People across Gotham start to protest.

"I used to believe in the Powerpuff Girls. But now, they've changed." Said a little girl.

"My kids watch the girls in action on TV, but this course of brutal action will not be tolerated, not even for a child." Said a mother.

"The Powerpuff Girls are my heroes. They'd never do anything to harm us. They love us!" Said a boy.

"For Halloween last year, I dressed up as Bubbles. She is awesome! And I believe that she and her sisters are not killers." Said a 12 year old girl.

"While Buttercup is taken into custody, the police force are taking evasive action." Said Jack Ryder.

"We are gotta map out Police Blimps all over Gotham City, to find the Powerpuff Girls but no firing your weapons at them. Anyone who does will answer to me." Said Gordon.

Back out of the TV, Bruce, Bubbles, Blossom and Alfred watch this.

Bubbles gasps in horror. "Oh no! Not Buttercup! She's the toughest fighter of us all!"

"We shouldn't have fallen right into their trap." Regretted Blossom.

Bubbles whines and starts crying like a baby, covering her tearing eyes. "Now everyone hates us!" She breathes. "And now, we can't…" She breathes. "We can't save the world anymorrrreee!" She cries very loudly. Until she gets slapped by Blossom.

"BUBBLES! Snap out of it!" Blossom told her sister and she wipes the tears off of her. "Now listen, I know what Buttercup did was stupid but she saved us from being taken in. Imagine if we both were locked in a cell forever if wasn't for her."

Bubbles sniffs. "But now she's locked up too. And there's nothing we can dooooo!"

"CALM DOWN!" Said Bruce and Bubbles calms along with Blossom who are surprised by Bruce's demand. He loosens up. "Alfred, take care of them." He says to his butler.

"Of course, sir." Said Alfred and he tries to leave. "Alright, you two. Off to your room immediately." He said to the two desperate girls.

"No way! We're not gonna stay in our room while our sister rots in a smelly prison cell." Said Blossom. "We have to save her!"

"Yeah, we have to. That's what sisters are for." Said Bubbles. "Because we are the Powerpu-" "Forget it!" Interupted Bruce.

"Every cop in Gotham is looking for the Powerpuff Girls. You're not going anywhere. It's not safe out there anymore. I fear it might not be at all." Said Bruce. "Right now, you girls only have one person to rely on."

"Who? Batman?" Said Blossom. "What can he do? Get her out of payroll?"

"Listen to me, Blossom. As far as you see it, Batman can do anything that you girls can't do. And at this point, you have to trust him." Said Bruce.

"But… he doesn't have superpowers." Said Bubbles.

"Sometimes, powers aren't the only reliable weapon you can count on." Said Bruce. "You just need the skill." He finishes before leaving to the next room. Alfred sends the two girls to the guest bedroom for their stay. Still worried about their dad they ask Alfred as they enter the bedroom.

"Will the Professor be okay?" Asked Blossom. "You have nothing to worry about, Young Blossom. I'm sure Mister Wayne can figure something out. After all, he has enough money to buy some lawyers if she ever goes on trial." Answered Alfred and Blossom and Bubbles giggle. "Anyway, I'm sure Mister Utonium will be fine. Get some rest, you certainly need it."

Alfred closes their door and Blossom sits on the bed while Bubbles just gets out her coloring book.

"We never should have come." Said the remorseful Blossom.

"Why?" Asked Bubbles.

"Why? Look around you!" Said Blossom as she proves the point of all of this. "We've only been here for four days and already people hate us in this city. This starting to act like Citysville already. Now, we are the most wanted people of Gotham and our sister just took a bullet for us."

"Don't worry, Blossom." Said Bubbles as with her optimism and happily does her coloring. "I'm sure people will get used to us in no time. People in Townsville got used to us so fast when we were born."

"Yeah. But that was after we made a mistake. A mistake that playful girls like us made." Blossom looks up and starts looking worried. "Not when people hated us back then."

Blossom looks with very little hope and then looks down. She just stands there as Bubbles continues to color.

* * *

><p>In the Bat-Cave under Wayne Manor. Bruce goes over all of the clues he's gathered. Bruce is wearing the Batsuit but is not wearing the cowl as he works on the Batcomputer. The computer scans the broken mask he picked up at STAR Labs. He then looks at the other clues he's found that night. Alfred comes down and checks on him.<p>

"It's rather chilly down here, Master Bruce?" Sarcastically said Alfred. "You should've brought a scarf."

"Thanks, but I'll settle with the suit." Said Bruce. "Alfred… I don't believe the Powerpuff Girls were responsible for Mayor Klass's death. Take a look at this."

He shows Alfred the image of the 'murder scene' from the camera phone. "This digital photo was taken inside the Mayor's Mansion. By telling of the girls faces, they looked like they were shocked at this."

"Really? Because it look like they didn't expect that someone was watching them." Alfred said.

"No. They didn't. Look. The camera triggered an auto flash, probably right at the moment the girls entered its view. Someone had to be smart to do something like that, to trigger the camera's movement." Said Bruce but he notices something. "Wait…" He zooms in on Klass's face and sees his grotesque smile. "The girls didn't kill him at all. It was him."

"You mean that madman? He killed the Mayor?" Confused Alfred. "Of course!" Said Bruce as he gets out of his seat to grab some of the files he salvaged from Klass's office at City Hall.

"I snuck into the Mayor's office and found these files on his plans. One of them included getting the Powerpuff Girls to capture Batman and lock them both up. But the other one shows another part of Klass's plan to make Gotham a better place. By getting rid of Falcone's men and every other crime organizations in Gotham. He was planning this all along. And he had help. Every corrupted official gets help, and who do you turn to for help?"

Alfred thinks and gets the idea. "The bad guys. They always turn to the bad guys."

"Klass hired Antonio Grissom to ruin Falcone's reputation. He also must've hired the Joker. That's why he invaded Ace Chemicals. To steal what was remaining in that safe." Said Bruce.

"But Maroni said the safe was empty, back at the trial." Said Alfred.

"No. It wasn't empty. It was never there." Said Bruce.

_Mayor Klass was seen back in Ace Chemicals after the raid, opening the safe and putting the documents of Chemicals and Falcone's operations in there._

"After that night at the plant. Mayor Klass must've snuck into the vault chamber and placed back the evidence of Falcone's plans in there. He knew Falcone was after it."

_The night where the Joker was at his apartment developing his acid flower. He gets a call from Mayor Klass to do him a favor._

"So, after the Joker killed Grissom, Klass hired him as his new man. He told him to go back to Ace Chemicals and steal everything that was left for him. So that Klass can frame Maroni, put him on trial."

Back at the Batcave.

"Klass planned all of this to make a better Gotham. Where the world doesn't need superheroes or people wearing masks. He wants it to be the way it was." Explained Bruce as he sits back down. "That would take months to plan something like that. Years even." He types on the computer.

"My God. Is he crazy to do that." Asked Alfred.

"That's not all. He had other help." Said Bruce. "The night the Monofly was stolen from WayneTech, that wasn't part of Klass's plans." He shows another security tape. "After the girls evacuated the building with the citizens and disposing the bomb, someone snuck in and stole it." A man leaps down to the ground and steals the Monofly and remote. "Like it was planned to happened."

"If that wasn't Klass's plan then it certainly is…" Alfred speaks before Bruce makes the conclusion.

"The Joker. He probably is smarter than he is." Said Bruce. "I'm already scanning the origin of this mask I found. It should lead me to his whereabouts."

Bruce gets up and gets ready to head out but before he could go, Alfred detects some kind of program is going on TV in the computer.

"Master Bruce, I think maybe that should wait on that. Because there he is now." Alfred says and Bruce comes back to see what's happening. The Joker then appears on the TV screen.

"Helloooooooo, Gotham! It's me! The one, the only, the mad and madder! Thheeeeee Joker!" He announces on TV and laughs.

Upstairs, Blossom and Bubbles are watching on the big screen TV in shock as they gasp to see the Joker's face on TV.

Cut back to the Bat-Cave.

"How did he get himself to make a public appearance?" Asked Alfred.

Bruce scans the broadcast by typing its codes in. "He's probably hijacked a news station. It's being broadcast to every television in Gotham!" He says as the Joker speaks.

"Tonight's night is going to be a killer! And the best part is you are gonna be my most trustworthy victims, if you know what I mean. Because tonight's entertainment is gonna make die! Die laughing! AHHH hahahahahahahaaaa! So let's get started! Let the games begin!" The Joker says.

One final look on Bruce's face as he glares at the Joker.

_**To Be Continued…**_

The Joker is finally about to strike. The people of Gotham are about to witness his big entrance. Will Batman and the two remaining Powerpuff Girls stop him. What will happen to Buttercup who risked her life for her sisters. And what else did Klass planned? All will be revealed!

End of Chapter. Tune in for Chapter 8

**It took me a while. I had to fix a few plot holes.**

**Anyway, I had trouble with this chapter a lot. But as Batman always said. "I'll manage".**

**I will also start on the next episode of the series soon.**

**BTW, forgot to add. I don't know why I chose Black Spider. My other choices were either Deathstroke or Deadshot. But I'm not even sure if Deathstroke was an explosives expert or would work for the Joker or Klass. In my future stories however I will use Deathstroke. Besides, Black Spider's got a role in the next chapter he's gonna appear in.**


	8. Antidote X

**Powerpuffs in Gotham**

**Sorry. I have been very off lately. Stupid writers block!**

**BTW, up at this point I decided to change the title. This was going to be an ongoing series but it's not going to work out. I might update the other chapters later.**

**In anyways... enjoy!**

The Powerpuff Girls belong to Cartoon Network  
>Batman belongs to DC Comics<p>

**Chapter 8: Antidote X**

Blossom's Monologue, Part 1:  
>(I don't know how it happened? But it happened. When the Professor created us out of sugar, spice and everything nice… and Chemical X accidently, we appeared right in front of his eyes. We suddenly discovered our powers, or I'm not sure if we already knew we had these powers or how we quickly adapted to them. It shocked our dad, but it didn't make him sad. We had hope to use our powers to help people. But one little game of tag caused us to childishly get out of hand. We caused nothing but destruction in our playfulness and in retaliation, the people scorned at us. Calling us freaks and mutants, mutants that don't deserve to live on this world. We then met a monkey named Jojo, who was also a freak. He wanted to make the people happy too. He had a plan, the 'Make the World a Better Place' machine. We were doing good, but in the end… things went rampant. The entire town was swarming with monkeys. Everyone really hated us now, even the Professor was disappointed. We left Earth, probably forever, never to come back again. We've been thinking, all the fun we had for such short time, and all the trouble we caused. Do the people back down there really needed our help? If Fate knew that day would come, then Fate knew what we did just now.)<p>

* * *

><p>Where we left off, Bruce Wayne and Alfred watches the Joker's television broadcast on the Batcomputer in the Bat-Cave.<p>

"HA Hahahahahahahaha!" Joker laughed while the passive Bruce watches as the Joker makes his speech go to air.

"Sorry, for interrupting our regular broadcast, Gotham, but I have some breaking news. Tonight, Gotham and Gothamites everywhere… I thought I'd take time out of my oh so busy schedule to say hi and make a few not so veiled threats…" He says. "Soooooo…" and then quickly… "Hello-goodbye, you're all going to die. HA!"

Bruce continues to watch the Joker very constructively.

"Sorry, Sometimes I just kill myself. Especially when I think about killing you. Hahahahahaha!" He then gets out a gun and aims at the camera. "Anyway, let's get started on who is gonna die tonight." He pulls out a list out of his coat.

* * *

><p>Over at Gotham Central, in an interrogation room. Gordon is watching through the mirror glass window where Buttercup herself has her hands chained and Bullock talks with her, while his partner Montoya leans on a wall.<p>

"So, kid. How are ya?" Bullock asks her but Buttercup just sits there and glares at Bullock. Bullock gets out a tooth pick and starts getting serious. "Look, I know what you did. And when we find yer sisters, you're gonna wish you hadn't been freaks. So start talking and maybe I'll cut you some slack. Capiche?"

Buttercup doesn't respond but understands what he's talking about.

"So, did you kill the Mayor or not?" Asked Bullock. "Simple question, now I need an answer." Still Buttercup stays silent which makes Bullock even more impatient and angry. "Say something you little wimp!" Screamed Bullock and Buttercup glares even more and is having the urge to get tough but keeps it to herself. Bullock is getting impatient and then Montoya steps in.

"Look, we know what happened to the mayor, and the image shows that you and your sisters were in his home right before he was murdered. This is all linked to you girls. Now all we need to know is why? Why were you there?" Montoya says to her but yet she still doesn't respond and looks away.

"C'mon, Montoya." Said Bullock. "This girl ain't saying anything. She just wants us to put her in a cell and so she could forget about it and then what would she do? Escape? Not on my watch!"

Gordon continues watching it still trying to believe the girls weren't involve with the Mayor's assassination. "Commisioner?" A cop called out to Gordon and he turns to him. "What is it, Sergeant?"

"You should see this! The Joker is about to kill and he's making a public broadcast." This horrifies Gordon.

* * *

><p>In Wayne Manor, Blossom and Bubbles upstairs are watching this. Blossom has her jaw down and Bubbles covers her mouth as they watch.<p>

"Oooh… such a big list! I don't know who to choose. Ohhh, wait! Here's one! At exactly nine o'clock, happy go lucky owner of Ace Chemicals Jay Wilde will die. Well, Jay, if you're watching this right now, tonight might be your lucky night. Even if you do die tonight… I'll be sure to send you a postcard to your gravestone. Hell, we'll have a laugh together. It'll be a blast. Heheheheheheh!" He fires his gun at the camera which shocks the two girls with a gasp. But it turns out to be a gun firing a blank that has the words 'BANG!' on it. This saddens the Joker.

"Oh, what the heck is this? I guess you just can't trust good ol' ammunition. Can't we?" He then tosses the gun away. "Oh well. At least I brought a spare." He pulls out another gun and aims it again at the camera. "Happy laughing! Oh yes, and Jay Wilde dies at 9. Remember that." He fires the camera and it goes into static.

The girls are shocked after hearing this and then looked at each other for a brief moment.

* * *

><p>Back at the police station, after hearing the broadcast as well. Gordon turns to his men. "Alright, listen up! I need a squadron to back up the estate of Mr. Wilde. Make sure no one gets in or out of the building. I repeat, secure Wilde within the building." Gordon says before leaving. "Where are you going, Commissioner?" Asked one of his men and Gordon stops.<p>

"To contact a friend." He says and then leaves again.

One of his men starts disregarding his solution. "Pttf. What's he gonna do? Cover him with his batwings?"

Gordon stops and turns to the cop who found it unbelievable. "If anyone knows how to deal with a madman, it's him."

"He's a vigilante, Commissioner!" Said the cop. "He can't be trusted. Just like we can't trust on superpowered kids."

"Maybe you haven't realized Lieutenant, but Batman's not a superpowered kid." Said the Commissioner. "He's the World's Greatest Detective." He then leaves this time, as his men try to reconfigure their alliance with Batman.

* * *

><p>Back at the Batcave, Bruce puts on his cowl and gets inside the Batmobile. Alfred steps in to talk to him before he leaves.<p>

"I'm sorry if you don't mind leaving so soon, sir, but what would you have me to tell the girls of your absence?" Asked Alfred.

"Tell them I'm busy. That's the best strategy." Said Batman before getting into the car.

"But what about their act to go out and… let's say, kick butt, sir?" Asked the uncharacteristic Alfred.

"Try and hold them there as long as you can. I'll be back soon." Said Batman.

"What about your analysis?" Asking about the clown mask being scanned.

"It's still scanning for its origin. When the scan is complete it will download into my cowl communicator. Just whatever you do, Alfred, just make sure they don't get into anymore danger as it is." Batman said as the hatch closes on the Batmobile. The Batmobile's jet heats up and bursts with fire and it speeds out of the cave. With Alfred looking onward keeping the promise for Bruce.

"I will, sir." He says.

-Outside, the waterfall opens up a bridge and the Batmobile bursts through from the cave and onto the road.

* * *

><p>Back at Gotham Central, Buttercup is still in the interrogation room with Bullock and Montoya. Bullock has his coat off and is sweating while he isn't getting anything from Buttercup.<p>

"You know, we checked your profile from Townsville." Said Bullock. "And it says that you beaten up about 58 criminals, a few of them with their teeth knocked out and one with broken ribs. How does that make you feel?" Again, Buttercup doesn't answer as she holds her words inside and continues to glare. Bullock gets pissed and slams his hands down on the table in rage. "What's wrong, freak!? Cat got your tongue? Don't have anything to say? You need to use the bathroom? TALK, YOU SCREWY LITTLE BIG HEAD!" Bullock's yell was just enough for Buttercup's eyes to react in anger. Montoya grabs Bullock by the arm and calms him. "Bullock! Knock it off!"

"Get's yer hands off of me!" Bullock said as he breaks from Montoya's grasp. "This is between me and her!"

"You're out of control! You can't blame her so readily." Said Montoya. "But look at her! She's keeping things from us! It's like she has some kind of force around her." They see Buttercup with her eyes closed.

"Wow. Usually she'd go crazy and smash something. What's keeping her from getting ticked off?" Asked Montoya. "Who cares? Probably from some monk. All I care about is wanting to know what she did? And she ain't telling us." Said Bullock as he turns his back for a second and looks at Montoya.

"Okay, did you remember locking up her chains before you started the interrogation?" Said Montoya with a smile.

"You pulling my leg now? Of course I did. She's chained up like a hog." Said Bullock oblivious of what happened now. "Why wouldn't she?" Montoya points over to where Buttercup was and Bullock turns back only to find that she escaped from her chains and is gone. He looks in shock and then hears a rumble in the building. He and Montoya look back to see a hole in the room and see Buttercup fly out and she blows a raspberry at Bullock. Bullock in awe gets bewildered. "Son of a… gun." He walks out of the interrogation room with Montoya who she smiles at Buttercup.

* * *

><p>Back at Wayne Manor. Blossom and Bubbles try to figure something about the situation. Blossom paces in mid-air and Bubbles just panics.<p>

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Bubbles babbles on.

"There's only one thing we can do. We gotta stop that madman from killing that man!" Blossom announced.

"But we can't leave the house. Mr. Wayne said so." Bubbles said.

"As much as I agree with you, Bubbles, I can't let an innocent person die at that clown's hands." Blossom said. "We have to do what we're born to do. Even if it means getting into trouble. Now either you can come along or stay here and follow Mr. Wayne's orders, but I've got lives to save." Blossom then dashes out of the window leaving a scared Bubbles to wonder about her safety. She sighs sadly and shouts out at Blossom. "Wait for me!" She dashes off as well.

Just then Alfred comes into their room. "Girls? Are you in here?" He sees the window is open and to his horror he knows that they went out without his permission.

* * *

><p>In the Batmobile, Batman drives to Jay Wilde's estate. While he does, Alfred contacts him through a communicator. "Master Bruce! The girls! They're gone!" Alfred told Batman. "I think they may have flown off to save Mr. Wilde from certain death. I'm sorry, sir but they must've reacted quickly enough to go into action." Batman doesn't look to surprised.<p>

"Don't worry, Alfred. I'm on my way there too. I'll make sure they're safe." Batman says.

"Are you ever so worried at all, sir." Alfred asked.

"Not unless it was a reason." Batman said and ends the conversation. He then speeds off.

* * *

><p>Somewhere over a rooftop near Jay Wilde's house is Black Spider looking over with binoculars. He sees a lot of guards patrolling the area under Gordon's orders. He then looks at his watch, it is 08:56pm and then exclaims "Okay, it's Showtime." He then pulls out what seems to be a grenade launcher and loads it.<p>

Inside, Gordon is inside along with five guards and Jay Wilde who sits in his chair very nervous about the Joker's threat eariler. His hands shake as he looks at the clock. It's almost nine. Gordon comes up to him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wilde, you're in good hands." He said to calm him down. Wilde then grabs a whisky bottle and a glass from his side table.

"Oh yes, Commissioner. In good hands to DIE TONIGHT!" Wilde said as he pours the bottle in his glass.

"Listen, we've got men posted all around the perimeter. You're safe." Said Gordon as a shadowy figure approaches the window with pointy ears. "No one is getting in or out."

A window doors open alerting the cops and alarming Wilde, but Gordon looks confident. It's Batman as he comes into the light. "No one, except the Joker." He says. One of the cops aims his gun at him.

"We don't need your help, vigilante!" He told him.

"It's about time you came." Gordon said. "And late. We have one minute before we are ready for anything? What's going on?"

"If I'm certain, then the Joker has planned a hit for anyone that scarred him." Batman said and then he turned to Wilde. "And Mr. Wilde..." Wilde stops to drink his glass. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." He said as Wilde looked at his glass and realizes that it could've been poisoned. He anxiously puts the glass down.

"How did you know-?" Mr. Wilde began to speak but Batman interupts. "He took a sample of the mess left in the chemical plant before it got demolished. That sample was his DNA. Which means." As Gordon realizes. "My God."

"Why the hell should we believe you?" Said the cop who is skeptical to Batman.

"You don't." Batman said and turns to Gordon. "You should probably check his blood as well I think he might..." He was about to say but then the bell to Nine o'clock tolls. The guards ready themselves and load their weapons. But for Batman he knew that nothing is gonna happen yet. And after a minute has passed, nothing has occured and everything's fine. "That's it?" Said the cop and Gordon orders his cops outside.

"Lower guards. It must've been a fluke." The guards do so.

Back inside. Batman still looks out the window.

"What's happening? Why hasn't the Joker come." The cop said to Batman.

"He has come." Batman said confusing the guard. "What's that supposed to-"

"MOVE!" Batman yelled as he lunges right at Mr. Wilde off the chair and from cover as a dart comes flying in through the window and just hits Wilde as Batman pins him to the ground, and the cops aimed their weapons at him. But they hear Wilde laughing and see that Wilde has started to laugh uncontrollably.

Hee hee hee hee hee! Hahahahahahaha! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Oh good, Lord!" Gordon exclaimed in a state of horror.

Batman then gets out his syringe of anti-venom and used it on Wilde, however it is too late and has died. Batman tried to feel a pulse but nothing. He gets up in anger.

"Damn!" Batman said under his breath.

He looked back at where the dart was shot and Black Spider flees from the rooftop. Batman then gives chase to him but Gordon tried to talk about what happened to Wilde.

Batman smashes through the window and back into the Batmobile below him.

* * *

><p>Just then, Black Spider is speeding away on his motorcycle. But to his shock he sees Blossom and Bubbles coming at him.<p>

"This job just makes my day, huh?" He says, like it's going to be easy and pulls out a handgun and shoots at the two girls. The girls may be invulnerble to gunfire but they dodge every bullet of it. He passes under them and the girls stop their flight tracks and turn around. They see that they have to chase him and seeing the Batmobile going past them as well.

"Well, if he's after him then so are we!" Blossom says and she and Bubbles dash off in a streak of light.

The Batmobile chases Black Spider. He targets his bike's exhaust pipe and shoots a hook at it. It grapples onto it and it pulls his bike foward. Black Spider doesn't give up and gets his gun out and shoots the line connected to the hook off and is back on track. He makes a turn to the intersection and so does Batman and the two Powerpuffs. Bubbles moves in fast, passing the Batmobile. Batman sees her coming from top as she moves fast on Black Spider. Black Spider looks back at her and she shoots laser beams at him hoping to hit his tires, but he dodges every one of them and makes a sharp turn to another street, causing Bubbles to slow her speed down but does not slow down enough and she rams into a sign that says "Park Row right. Arkham Asylum up ahead" and she slides off.

The chase continues as Black Spider speeds through Park Row with Blossom now on his tail. Batman on the other hand takes a shortcut through an alley since he knows Park Row well. Black Spider does everything to try and outrun Blossom but she's just too fast. As she closes in on him, Black Spider shoots some oil cans on the street causing a hole to squirt out and hit Blossom as she passes. She is now blinded and tries to wipe off the oil in her eyes and she gets a bit of sight back, she unexpectedly runs into some trash cans and flops over and falls into dumpster where the lid closes on her head.

Black Spider taunts at his pursuer. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" And then the Batmobile drives out of the alley and onto the road again following Black Spider once again. "Boy, you don't give up, do you? Alright, fine! Enough of this!" He runs over a ramp and jumps off the motorcycle and grabs hold of a ladder and climbs it. The motorcycle hits another car and the Batmobile stops at where he just jumped off. Batman then gets out and looks up to see where Black Spider went. He gets out his grapple gun and shoots up at the rooftop and pulls himself up.

Black Spider runs on the rooftop but there is nowhere else to jump. "End of the line." Batman said as he shows up right in front of Black Spider with his cape over the shoulders. Black Spider isn't surprised and immediately attacks him. He tries laying a punch on him but Batman catches hold of his fist and punches his face. He falls over but gets back up and launches an array of attacks at him, with Batman only countering every blow. He grabs his hand and throws him over to the side. Batman quickly punches him into submission. He eventrually overpowers him, but when he lays another punch on him, Black Spider dodges and kicks his stomach. Batman groaned in pain as the kick in the stomach still hurts after that blow Bubbles gave him before. Batman gets down in pain and Black Spider sees this. "Oh, what's wrong, Batty boy? Got a stomach ache?" He kicks his face and falls to the ground. Batman then gets up and tries to fight again but sees that Black Spider has disappeared. He looks at every to see where he's gone. Black Spider then picks up a lead pipe and attempts to strike at the clueless Batman. But then a fingerless hand taps his shoulder and Black Spider turns. "Huh?" Suddenly the hand with great force punches him out. "AUGH!" Causing Batman to turn around and see that Black Spider is apprehended and looks up to see that Buttercup punched him out. "Thought you need some help." She said.

"I didn't need your help." Batman said. "Whatever!" Said Buttercup as she turns her back to Batman. "I got the guy who killed that owner didn't I?" Batman walks up to him and grabs him. At that same point, Blossom and Bubbles show up and see that Batman has caught the perpetrator. But also see that Buttercup is there too.

"GIRLS!" Buttercup shouted, seeing that her sisters are okay.

"BUTTERCUP!" Shouted Blossom and Bubbles in joy. And they charge right at her as she does as well and the both hug each other. They have been reunited.

"But, I thought you were locked up." Bubbles said.

"No can ever leave a Powerpuff behind bars, especially not my own sisters." Buttercup stated.

"I'm not sure that was the right thing to do, Buttercup, but I'm more than proud to see that you are okay." Blossom said as she smiles.

Bubbles turns to Batman. "Hey, Batman, look! We're together ag-" She stops as she notices that Batman has disappeared and so does her sisters. "Where did he go?"

Blossom then looks up and gasps in horror. She pointed to her sisters to where she is looking at. "Girls, up there!" The girls see that Batman is on a high building holding Black Spider by the leg with one hand while dangling over the streets below.

Black Spider doesn't look so scared and makes remarks of Batman's interrogation methods. "Nice one, Bat. Everyone knows about this technique. It's not gonna work for you."

"Where's the Joker?" Batman demanded at BS, but he just scoffs.

"I ain't telling you anything." He responded. "You want the Joker? Go see him yourself."

"Fair enough." Batman said and he carelessly lets go of BS's leg and falls to the ground. The girls, watching in horror gasped in shock and quickly fly fast to catch him. As he falls however, he stops in mid air, leaving the girls confused. They see that he is tied on to a line that prevents him from falling very high. He is pulled back up by Batman and continues 'conversing' with him.

"Where is he?" Batman questions again. And Black Spider just laughs. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Batman glares at him. "Batman!" Shouted Blossom as she and her sisters confront him. Batman turns to her. "You shouldn't be here."

"Let that criminal go!" Said Blossom.

"Yeah, you can't just drop him down below! That's just insane!" Said Buttercup.

"Yeah, it's not nice." Said Bubbles with her hands crossed and eyes closed.

Batman listens and releases the laughing Black Spider from his grasp.

"You should listen to the kids, Batman. They're smarter than any adult around." Another remark from Black Spider. "By the way, smart move on getting yourself arrested, kid." He's referring to Buttercup who glares at him. "But breaking out was a bad idea. Now this whole city thinks you're rogues."

Buttercup flies over to him and grabs him by the collar. She then readies her fist at him.

"Tell us where the Joker is now, you insect!" Buttercup demanded from him.

"And if I don't?" BS asked and he quickly gets punched in the face by Buttercup. "Then you'll get a visit from the Tooth Fairy. Now where is he?!" Buttercup asked again.

"Is that how you interrogate someone like that?" Batman questioned.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing." Buttercup said to Batman. "Tell us where he is now or I will pound you to the stone age!" She demands again as Blossom and Bubbles fly up next to her.

"Take it easy, Buttercup. I handle it." Blossom said. "Where is your boss and what's his next move. If you don't speak..."

"Then what?" BS wonders.

"Then we'll use... uhh... makeup on you!" Bubbles says and starts getting offtrack. "With pretty bows on you and a lovely flower on your head-"

"BUBBLES!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted at her.

"Oops, sorry." Bubbles realizes and tries something intimedating. "WE'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!" She shouted.

"Do whatever you want with me." BS talks again. "I'm just a hired gun, I don't know where the Joker is. Not unless he's about to kill someone who is close t-" Before he continues talking a dart hits his neck and lets out a moan. "Aughhh!" And the girls gasp in fright. He falls to the ground clutching his neck and Batman comes to examine him. Black Spider starts laughing insanely and then dies. Batman removes the dart from his neck and removes his mask, only to see his disfigured red grin and pale face. The girls look on in horror, with Buttercup and Bubbles covering their mouth while Blossom gasps.

Batman examines the dart. "Joker Toxin." To his finding. "The same one that hit Wilde."

Batman examines the rest of his body and finds something interesting.

"Batman?" Buttercup asked.

The handgun he used, it doesn't look like the other handguns being used. It's unique.

(His handgun isn't like the others. It has prints on it, belonged to probably somebody else, or maybe more.) Batman thought and took out the gun. When he held it at first he was reluctant.

(A blast from the past. The same type of gun that took everything from me. That shot that ended my childhood.)

Suddenly he starts remembering something.

_Flashback_

_Young Bruce is with his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, walking in an alley. Just then a mugger walked in and held his hand out._

_"Give me those pearls." He said._

_Martha gets frightened at the mugger and Thomas tried to defend her while Bruce just watches. Suddenly the mugger gets out his gun and fires a shot at Thomas. The shot was very loud as Bruce watches his parents die in horror. Blood rains to the ground along with Martha's pearls._

_The flashback ends._

Batman was just thinking about that day and Buttercup interupts him. "Hello, are you listening to me?"

Batman returns to his senses and turns to Buttercup. "You should go back. I'll take it from here." He says.

"What?" Buttercup said.

"I'll find Joker, you need to get back where it's safe."

"No way!" Blossom said.

"We're involved in this too, you know." Bubbles points out. "We have to help you."

"There's no way you can do this on your own!" Buttercup says and Batman turns to them.

"Maybe you haven't figured me out yet. I'm full of surprises."

"And you have no superpowers." Blossom said.

"I don't need them." Batman said. "Just get back to the manor."

The girls have their eyes closed.

"No, it's our responsibilty that we fix what we caused." Blossom said.

"Even if we do get into trouble, we are not gonna let the bad guys win." Buttercup said.

"Yeah! We have to help everyone." Bubbles said as she opens her eyes. "Cause we're the Powerpuff..." She realizes Batman vanished again. "...Girls?"

So does Blossom and Buttercup as they too open their eyes and see Batman disappeared.

"Why do I get the feeling he does that all the time?" Buttercup asks.

* * *

><p>Back down below, Batman is riding again in the Batmobile. He is checking the analysis of the gun from Black Spider and checking for markings.<p>

"I'm sure to say that your little scavanger hunt for the Joker is progressing thourghly, sir." Alfred speaks to Batman through communicator.

"One of his henchmen was carrying a gun. It doesn't belong to him." Batman said.

"Then perhaps you should take it to lost property then." Alfred jokes.

"Very funny, Alfred." Batman shows disregard of the joke. "I'm scanning the gun for any traces on it that could lead to him or his next target."

The scanner picks up something.

"The analysis picked up on the gun. I'm gonna zoom in and see what it is."

He zooms into see that there are finger marks on it, and the scanner shows that it belongs to a police officer.

"It was owned by a cop. But not a cop from Gotham."

"I beg your pardon, sir." Alfred speaks again. "You mean it belongs to a police officer from the outside of Gotham."

Batman realizes who Joker's next target is and speeds off in another direction.

The Batmobile drives into town, and the Powerpuff Girls follow him from above as they leave behind blue, pink and green streaks.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in town, Commissioner Gordon is in his car with the other cops. Listening to radio.<p>

"And just earlier tonight, Jay Wilde has died victim at the hands of the mysterious madman known as the Joker, while just at that time, PPG member Buttercup has escaped from interrogation and the hunt for the girls is heating up as-" The radio plays until it gets static.

"What the hell's wrong with this radio?" The cop said and it comes back on.

"Hello, everybody! Joker is back again with another death note to deliver." Joker on the radio. "At mid-night, Townsville's beloved mayor will be found dead in his own home. That's right, you heard it folks. Townsville's beloved leader will knocking on death's door at mid-night sharp."

* * *

><p>Batman is also listening to the broadcast. "If you're not there to see it, then you've probably don't care anymore. Ta taaaaahhhahahahahahaha!" The message ends.<p>

"I'm right, Alfred. That gun belonged to a Townsville cop." Batman said. "How do you know that, sir?" Alfred asked.

"He's not as dumb as he looks." Batman refers to the Joker and then presses a button on his seat which blinks after pressed.

"The red light is flashing in the mansion, sir. What are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"Calling for help." Batman responded.

* * *

><p>Gordon orders his driver to get the Mayor's home.<p>

"Quick, to the Mayor's staying grounds! Move it!"

The cop car drives to the Mayor's place.

"I need SWAT Teams to secure all around the Mayor's home now! If the Joker is as deadly than he is, then by God he needs to be taken down! Now! Move it!" Gordon, speaking through a police scanner.

* * *

><p>At the Mayor of Townsville's staying area, he is in his house playing some tunes with wine glasses. He is trying to find the right tune and he picks one of them up and tastes it. "Mmm... now that's a good rytheme." He says and puts it down. He readies his fingers ready to play again. But outside his window, some shadow figures were oncoming. Then a crash has been heard and the Mayor gets startled. He looks back to see that the window has been shattered and glass on the floor, suddenly a thug came up to him in quick speed, and the Mayor screams.<p>

* * *

><p>Overahead, the Powerpuff Girls, flying below the Batmobile, hear the Mayor's screams with shocked looks on their faces. "MAYOR!" They shrieked. And they speed off to his location, while Batman sees them off through his car, he glares and takes a shortcut to the Mayor's place.<p>

While the girls fly despreately to the Mayor, they enter his house to find it completely empty. "Mayor!" Blossom shouted. They look at their surroundings for any signs of the Mayor but none.

"Are we too late?" Buttercup worringly asked Blossom.

"I'm not sure." She answers and suddenly a dead cop hanging from a noose with a grin on his face drops down in front of the girls, scaring them as they scream.

"Oh my goodness!" Blossom exclaimed. "He's a member of the Townsville Police Department, hired to guard the Mayor's stay. But that means..."

Just then something quick grabbed Buttercup and pins her to a wall. "Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted.

Buttercup looks up to see that a Joker thug pinned her down. She glares and punches him all the way to the other end of the wall and a large bookcase falls on top of him, seemingly crushing him. Buttercup gasps in horror and so does her sisters. They come up to her green sister as she lowers her mood.

"I... I didn't mean it. He just... And I just... Oh man... I'm s- I'm sorry." Buttercup thinks she killed that thug, which isn't what most superheroes do.

"Oh no! Look!" Bubbles points to the moving bookcase. "He's still alive!" She gasps. "He's a zombie!"

"No he isn't!" Blossom corrects Bubbles as she looks at what's happening. The thug under the bookcase lifts it from under with immense strength. "He's been powered up!" The thug then throws the bookcase at them but they quickly dodge it. They fly up to the ceiling but two other thugs show up with superpowers too and they fly up to them. Two charge at Bubbles and Buttercup, and the other lunges at Blossom. Thug 1 throws punches on her which hurts her just like a Powerpuff punch, he punches her to a table. She looks up and gets out of the way from the thug's stomp attack. She engages and does many punches and kicks at him, luckily for her she is quiet good at hand-to-hand combat as she dodges many of the thugs punches.

Bubbles is flying through the hallway being chased by Thug 2 who flies after her. "He's flying at quick speed, just like me!" Bubbles figures it out. "He must've gotten all that power from only one thing that makes him like us." The thug shoots her with his laser eyes but she dodges and it hits a bust with the Mayor's face on it. She realizes and gasps. She is once again caught by the thug and rapidly punches her face in, but Bubbles fights back and lays some punches on him. They both land on their feet and look at each other with a glare, with Bubbles growling. She emitts a laser beam out of her eyes and so does the thug. Both lasers collide but with enough force can be pushed to the other.

Meanwhile, Buttercup gets brutally beaten up by Thug 3 who keeps making fast punches on her. He then kicks her to a wall which cracks upon impact and slides back down to the ground, she looks up with a mad look on her face. She charges at him with a roar. The thug dodges, and lays a punch on her which makes her spray out blood and a few teeth knocked out.

* * *

><p>Back at the station, Harvey Bullock, along with a group of officers stand beside to call the Mayor of Townsville. But no answer.<p>

"He's not picking up. And it's not even mid-night." Bullock tells his men.

"Detective!" A rookie cop enters the room.

"What's going on, private? Why aren't you looking for the Powerpuff Girls?" Asked Bullock.

"That's the thing, Detective, we've found the Powerpuff Girls! One of our blimps has seen some superpowered activity at the Mayor's staying grounds. They're probably hiding out with him."

"Or, they plan to kill him too." Bullock states. "Not on my watch!"

Bullock pushes the cop out of his way as he leaves but Montoya stops him. "Harvey, wait!" He stops and looks to her. "Do you really believe that the Powerpuff Girls would try to kill the Mayor of Townsville? Think about it, they're innocent and they never kill! Just like..."

"You coming or what, Montoya?" Bullock interrupts her and she stops for a moment and agrees to follow him.

* * *

><p>Batman arrives as he parks the Batmobile near the mansion.<p>

He walks up to the doors and opens them. He walks inside and sees that the hallway is a mess. He glares as he thinks something has happened and walks down the hall with cape over his shoulders. He investigates the hall and sees that they have been damaged just until Buttercup crashes through the wall stopping Batman in his path and hits another wall which she slides off after impact. Buttercup opens her eyes and sees Batman in front of her.

"What took you so long?" Buttercup remarked at Batman who then turns to the hole in the wall only to be surprised with a punch to the face and falls to the ground. He looks up, still with his trademark glare as a Joker thug hops over the hole and lands infront of Batman. He picks him up and throws him to another wall.

Meanwhile, Blossom is still in combat with her powerful enemy. Her bow is a little messed up and wipes the blood off her mouth, exhausted. She looks at her enemy.

"Gee, he's strong. Just like a regular Powerpuff. But that would only mean his powers and strength are from..." Blossom as she thinks about her fight and to her horror she realized why their strong. "Chemical X!" She gasps deeply and quickly gets pinned again by the thug who continues to punch her. She kicks him away and gives out more punches to him. But he counters the last punch and strikes her gut and with his hands grasped slams down on her head and she falls to the ground.

She's barely conscious and just before the thug was about to drop a bookcase on her but suddenly is gets tied up by a batarang with a lined rope around him and pulls him to the table, dropping the bookcase. He was dumbfounded and looks over his head to see a boy dressed in red, green and yellow clothing and has a 'R' on his chest. "You know, it's not nice to treat a lady like that." He says. Blossom gets up and sees another masked vigilante. The thug, gets up, tries to break out of the bounds tied up around but to no avail. The masked boy then punches him in the face but realizes he can take it. "Has he been juicing up?" He asks but Blossom helps him. "No! He has superpowers!" Blossom flies up to the thug again with the boy backing up and continues pummeling him now that she has the upperhand. But he's not going down for some reason.

"I don't get it! Why isn't he going down?" Blossom realizes why the thug is still resisting her punches. She then lands another punch at him with a roar but this time it breaks his clown mask off and to her discovery, he's smiling at her, which comes to the fact why they weren't talking. He then breaks out of his bounds and continues attacking Blossom who dodges every punch. Now angry, she lands a intense punch at him, only this time it knocks him out for good and a card flies out of his head. He collapes to the ground.

Blossom, exhausted from her battle, breathes heavily, all that blood and sweat rushing down her face and gulping her saliva. The masked boy sees to her.

"You okay." He asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I can take it. I am a Powerpuff after all." She told him.

He then looks at the deep cop hanging and sees there is a card on his back with a question mark on it. He then goes to collect it and Blossom turns to him.

"Wait a mintue." Blossom trying to understand what's going on. "Who are you?"

He stops and turns back to her.

"I'm Robin!" He says.

"Robin?" Blossom says. "Isn't that a little civilized to have a real name for a superhero?"

"Uh, actually, robins a type of bird." He says as he picks up the note and opens it. It contains a riddle that says. 'Who's rich, owns a big house and has his inhertitance handed down to him?'

"Oh. Well, I never knew that?" Blossom corrects herself.

"Yeah, well, you certainly didn't know a lot of this city." Robin said as he gets ready to leave but Blossom stops him.

"Wait! Are you another vigilante?" Blossom asked him.

"That and I'm Batman's sidekick." He says and continues to move to the window.

"Wait, you know Batman as well?" Blossom keeps asking him.

"Look, I don't have time to play kid games with you now. But you need to stay here." Robin said as he got out the window.

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked. "I'm not going anywhere." Robin responded as he pulls out a grapple gun like Batman's and shoots it across a beam on the roof. He then swings to the other end of the house. Blossom confused then realized that her sisters are in trouble. "Girls!" She dashed out of the room leaving behind a pink streak. But what she did not recognize was the card on the floor that had '10/6' on it.

* * *

><p>Back to Batman and Buttercup, Buttercup screams in anger as she brutally punches the thug with everything she's got. She talks every time she throws a punch.<p>

"Why. Won't. You. Stay. DOWN!"

She throws another but he grabs her fist and punches her back to Batman. She gets back up in mid-air and turns to Batman. "Got any ideas, dark boy?"

"Just one." He repiles.

He flies directly at Batman who jumps at him and flings himself into the air. He turns around while in mid-air and throws a couple of Batarangs at him. They all explode on him which knocks him through the library. Batman lands back down with an awed Buttercup.

"Wow! That was awesome!" She said. They both see him emerge again.

"You can compliment on that later." Batman tells her as he and Buttercup readie themselves again.

* * *

><p>Back to Bubbles, she isn't doing so well in her fight as she her dress is tethered and her pigtails a little messed up. She lays a bunch of punches on her enemy but he dodges all of them. She lays another but she misses and the thug punches her to the wall again. This time, he grabs a battle-axe from an armored statue and flies at her unconscious body. Bubbles regains conscious just in time to see the thug is about to strike her with the axe. She screams and dodges out of it's impact.<p>

Outside, Robin is still hanging from the line and gets out a canister. He shakes it up and sprays some explosive gel on the wall, he makes a large R with it.

* * *

><p>Batman and Buttercup continue fighting the brute of a thug. They dodge every attack and they push him through the corridor.<p>

"Aren't we trying to kick this things butt?" Buttercup asked Batman.

"We're not." Batman answered as he has a different strategy in mind.

They continue pushing through with him, fighting as well.

* * *

><p>While Bubbles herself is dodging the laser blasts from the other thug. She looks scared now as she doesn't know what to do now. The thug comes up to her about to finish her while she starts to cry in tears but then talks to herself for a moment.<p>

(What can I do? I can't do this by myself. If only I was more hardcore like my sisters.) She looks up in realization. (*gasp* Wait a minute. I AM HARDCORE!) She glares and growls at the thug. He then throws a punch but Bubbles grabs and throws him to a wall causing it to crack and he slides down. She then charges at him with a roar and continues to fight him.

* * *

><p>Buttercup and Batman reached the end of the hall as they fight the thug. Batman then shouts which causes Buttercup to stop in confusion. "NOW!"<p>

An explosion occurs and the monster is caught from behind it and it's broken structure topples over him. Batman looks down at the superpowered thug and so does Buttercup who again is amazed by this. Robin then jumps down.

"What kept you?" Batman asked him as he appeared.

"School work." Robin told him and then sees Buttercup. "And I think you owe a thank you."

"Yeah! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Buttercup was baffled. "First you were like all..." She does a backflip in the air. "Shhhroooo! And then..." Swings her arm like she threw a batarang "Twing! BOOM! Man, you rock!"

"So... where are the other girls?" Robin asks her.

At that moment, the same thug fighting Bubbles flies out and crashes into a wall and Bubbles herself flies out and charges at him and starts rapidly pounding his stomach in, until he grabs her head and throws her into Robin. She gets up and so does Robin and see that the thug is about to slam them with his fist. But just then, Blossom finally appears and punches him to the ground. As he falls, his mask falls revealing his smiling face though he's unconscious.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup hug each other knowing their okay.

"Girls!" Blossom shouts out.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shouts out too.

"I'm glad you guys are alright!" Buttercup said.

But just then, the thug flies back up causing the girls' attention and look in horror at his smiling face and charges at them. They scream in terror and embrace each other. But Batman jumps in and throws a vile at him, which shatters and spreads black liquid on his face and it suddenly caused him to fall to the ground. He doesn't have any powers anymore as he discovers so he just attacks head-on, only to be knocked down by Batman with a single punch. The girls are shocked at what he did as Robin gets back up.

"What did you just threw at that bad guy?" Bubbles asked him.

"It doesn't matter now." Batman examines the thug and removes a card from his head with the same '10/6' tag. While at that moment, Blossom flies over to the puddle left behind and uses her microscopic eyes to see what was in it's contents. It has the same contents as the weakness of Chemical X.

"Oh my gosh!" Blossom exclaims in shock and looks at Batman. "Antidote X!" She concludes and her sisters gasp and they both look at Batman with distingish looks on their faces while Batman just puts his head down and stays silent.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, at the Joker's Hideout. Sal Maroni wakes up chained up at a Dunk'em game machine hanging over the water. He sees that he is restrained.<p>

"Hello! Get me out of here!" He shouted but no answer. He starts struggling with his chains. And then someone walks in as he hears footsteps.

"Falcone?" He speaks. "Anyone there?" No reply. "Look, if this is some sort of joke then it isn't funny! Who are you?" Maroni demanded.

"Some sort of joke?" The Joker's voice emerges. "Ha ha. My dear friend, you should already know that the jokes on you." And he emerges from the darkness. "And to my liking, it is funny! Come on, get with the program, Sal."

"Who the hell are you?" Maroni asked and the Joker slaps his face. "AH! Son of a-"

"I ask the questions here, and you will only speak when I say so. Kay?" Joker said. "So how are you doing Sal, me boy. Got any good friends? Want to share something with me?"

"Do I know you?" Maroni is confused.

"Oh, Sally! Don't tell me you don't recognize me. *gasp* It'll just break my heart. It's me, 'Red Hood'?" The Joker reminds him.

"Hood? You're not dead?" Maroni asks.

Joker throws a ball at the target of the machine and it dunks the chain and Maroni into the water. He exhales the water as he shouts through the bubbles. But the Joker brings him up again and Maroni coughs out the water he swallowed. "You twisted psychopath! What have you done to Falcone!?" Maroni questions him in a demanding manner.

"Don't worry about old man Falcone over there. He had a little trouble with his 'happy place'." The Joker points to Falcone for Maroni, in which he sees in horror that Falcone is pinned against a wall by a javelin through the chest, with blood dripping on the wall and a smile on his face, just like all the other victims of the Joker. Maroni gets mad and rants at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Do you know what you just did? You just compromise our family!" Maroni yelled.

"And for good reason too. You should thank goodie two shoes Klass for that. That is if you'd like to join him. Hahahahaha!"

"What are you planning to do with me after all of this, hood?"

"Well, after I'm done teaching you a lesson I will flood Gotham into a fog of insanity and slowly kill it. But you, I'm just getting started with you. So, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at Joker's Home Made Service." The Joker then leaves Maroni but stops. "Oh! And feel free to... hang about!" He throws another ball at the target and dunks Maroni again. Joker laughs as he leaves.

* * *

><p>Back at the Penguin's hideout. The Penguin paces left and right at his minions who had return with the last shipment for him. They obiviously have nothing to say and the Penguin stops pacing and turns to them. "Nothing to say, huh?" He asks them.<p>

One of them replied. "Well, yeah." And Cobblepot holds his umbrella out and shoots a bullet at him and he falls over dead. He then yells at them. "Well, bloody hell! Out with it then!"

"One of your requested shipment from the Black Market was overtaken again by... the Joker! Or some superhuman. I don't know! He looked like that scientist from that city the Powerpuff Girls came from."

"Oh, so you're telling me that a bunch of little cute adorable bloody super kids, raided my shipment tonight!?" Penguin is furious and the minion was hestitant to answer.

"Well, yeah, kinda." He said and Penguin shoots him dead as well.

"I'm surrounded by a pack of filthy imbeciles!" Penguin announces his men. "You all think you can mess about and leave anything to chance. Well do you!?"

They don't say a word.

"Fine! I'll find someone else who will do it! Someone I've known for in my campaign."

The minions are nervous and one of them gulps down.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mayor's mansion, many cop cars and SWAT vehicles close in.<p>

Inside, Batman investigates the card and Bubbles comes flying down from upstairs.

"The Mayor's gone!" She shouts.

"What?!" Buttercup and Robin shout out. Blossom just stares at Batman knowing he had Antidote X incase of an 'emergency'.

He then hears an army of police and SWAT coming. He looks at the time and it's already mid-night. Which means, the Mayor must already have been seemingly murdered by the Joker. "No." Batman muttered.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the city, the Mayor is shown to be alive but is hanging chained up somewhere and blindfolded.<p>

* * *

><p>Also elsewhere in the city, Harvey Dent is tied up in a chair inside a factory that has containers full of acid.<p>

* * *

><p>And somewhere as well is a tea party-like area where a hat with a 106 card is seen.

* * *

><p>Last, The Penguin is talking to someone in the shadows.<p>

"Right, I know you don't do this sort of work. But... I'm happy that you can obilge to my offer for $10,000 in cash. Now, listen there has been some... trouble... some misfit... some disorganized people... tryin' to ruin my business. And I think... you're the perfect candidate to this sort of job and take back at those thieving bastards who took my hardware. I want to kill this Joker guy. Do we have a deal?"

The figure in the shadows has purple eyes and thinks for a while. "Hmmm..."

"Then maybe you'd like to know who is also involved in his grotesque plot."

He orders his man and he brings in a photo of the picture took by Black Spider's phone. He is shocked to see... The Powerpuff Girls. He then shoots the phone with a laser weapon, startling the minion and the Penguin smiles.

The figure emerges from the shadows. "I'll will do anything it takes... to destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" And it is... MOJO JOJO!

* * *

><p>The shocking ending twist. The Powerpuff Girls are now fugitives and maybe even Batman too, thanks to the Joker's carefully planned scheme. Not only now is he taking things for vengeance but is also using superpowered henchmen to do the work for him. And what was Batman doing with Antidote X, just in case if there was an emergency? Or does it involve the morality of the girls. And not only is Penguin after the girls and Joker but now Mojo Jojo, the evilest monkey in Townsville has joined the hunt, and more worse he is the girls long time arch-nemesis. How will things progress? Will the girls survive? Does Batman have a plan? Or is Gotham doomed?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER. Find out in Chapter 9.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I got this done! Three months of hiatus, and I finally got this chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I had a nice Powerpuff Girls Movie reference and elements from the graphic novel "The Man Who Laughs".**


	9. I Am The Night

**Powerpuffs in Gotham**

**I saw The Dark Knight Rises last month and boy was it good. I mean it's not as better than the previous film but still it's good.**

**But I have no time to review, this story must go on!**

The Powerpuff Girls belong to Cartoon Network  
>Batman and other characters are owned by DC Comics<p>

**Chapter 9: I Am The Night**

Blossom's Monologue, Part 2:  
>(We heard the Professor's cry for help back on Earth and we rushed down as the speed of sound to save him and everyone who hated us for what we did. It was that time we finally learned what our powers are for in this situation of rampaging monkeys. We fight! We basically kicked every monkey's butt except for Mojo Jojo who had the Professor in his clutches. Then he grew as big as a movie monster using what little Chemical X he had left. We took the fight to Mojo, head to head, toe to toe and hand to hand. We almost lost... but all that love we had in our hearts... all that care we have... and our charming personalities us little girls have... makes us who we are... almost human... Power or no power, we would always love and cherish the people around us, even if they hate us or not. And with that power we can protect not only ourselves but the people from evil guys like Mojo, and save the world... And then we won... and then we tried to quit... but after what we've all been through... after so much fighting... everyone formed a circle of love and praised us all. Not only were we good little girls that people care and worship but we became more than just superheroes, we became their treasure. Hm. Those were the good days.)<p>

* * *

><p>Shift to back at the mansion with Batman, Robin, Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom who are being surrounded by cops and SWAT officers.<p>

(Until now... What have we gotten ourselves into?!)  
>Monologue ends.<p>

Light shined through the windows as the police searchlights scan to see anyone.

"The Mayor was to die at exactly mid-night, the Gotham Police were too late and now we're the only ones still here." Batman said.

Buttercup screams in frustration. "Can't things get any worse?"

"Powerpuff Girls!" Called Harvey Bullock through the mega phone. "You're completely surrounded! Exit out of the house with your hands up and we'll go easy on you!"

Blossom has just about lost hope in herself for not following Bruce Wayne's warning. "I guess we have to do what he says." Blossom said sadly.

"What? Are you crazy?" Robin asked.

"Mr. Wayne told us to stay at his home and not use our powers, and all we did was disobeyed him because of being superheroes." Bubbles said with her eyes closed and head down.

"I just wish we should've just listen to what you girls said." Buttercup said.

"And we wouldn't have started this war." Blossom said. "We caused this little accident in the first place."

"Sorry." The girls said at the same time. And they proceed to the door, they pass by Batman who just watched them float to the doors. Robin runs up to him about why he's not stoping them.

"Hey! You're not gonna let them go out there, aren't you?" Robin questioned Batman and looks away with a face, obviously he has a plan to get him, the girls and Robin out of this mess.

The girls opened the doors and the light shines bright on them, they shield their eyes. Bullock smiles greatfully seeing that their turning themselves in.

Blossom looks down for a second and looks up again. "We're not gonna fly away! Just take us in. We derserve our punishment." She said as she held her arms out and so does her sisters. Bullock orders his men to hold their fire and has one of them move in, with handcuffs. The pink little Powerpuff doesn't have any ideas anymore as there is no turning back, the green Powerpuff has her eyes closed tight in embrace and the Blue one just sheds tears while she closes her eyes as well. Just as the officer gets close to cuff Blossom, a Batarang suddenly appears from above and sticks on to the officer. "Huh?" He muttered as he look down at his chest and then it electrocutes him. "Ahhhh!" Paralysing him and falls to the ground. The girls open their eyes and looked amazed of what happened and let out an "Huh!?" They look up to see that Batman threw the Batarang at him and the searchlights aim at him.

The girls are dazzeled as they gasp and Bullock orders his men to shoot at him. "Shoot him down!" The police and SWAT open fire on Batman and he grapples up to the next point of the mansion. The girls looked at each other in surprise as a smoke bomb passes by them and releases smoke all over the area. Blinding the cops, Batman then glides down at a officer and knocks him down. Robin then jumps out into the air and hurls bolas at two cops, restraining them between their arms and he kicks them down. He turns to the girls. "Go! We'll meet you down at Crime Alley!"

The girls understood without a word and looked at each other again and nod. They fly off into the sky leaving their colorful streaks. Bullock noticed them escaping and throws his tooth pick onto the ground in frustration. "Damn it!" He shouts.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Commissioner Gordon has arrived on the scene and confronts Bullock.<p>

"Any sign of Bat-freak and Bird-boy?" Bullock questioned his men.

"After the girls escaped, Detective, they must've already left by now."

"Bullock!" Gordon shouted to him. "Any sign of the Mayor of Townsville?" Bullock turns to him.

"No! He's gone." Bullock answered.

"Wait! You don't mean he's..."

"We searched the entire place, and found a card. The Joker. He took him and your pet rodent attacked our men."

Gordon doesn't believe that. "If you think that Batman are working with the Joker, you've got another thing coming, Bullock! Don't tell me that-"

"That's the truth, Commish, and that's not all." Bullock pulls out of his pocket... a batarang from the officer earlier. "Look at this!" Gordon looks in horror. Bullock is convinced that it was Batman who took the Mayor.

While afar from them, Montoya just watches from her squad car and looks up in sadness.

* * *

><p>Over at Crime Alley, the Powerpuff Girls sit on top of a roof. Buttercup was pacing in mid-air and Bubbles lies on the ground looking at the sky and Blossom just sits on the edge of a gargoyle and wonders about what happened. She looks up at the stars and closes her eyes as she looked down. "We should've been more discrete." She says.<p>

Buttercup hears her. "What?"

"We shouldn't have went out that night and caused the police of this city to turn hostile on us." Blossom says feeling guilty for herself.

"'We'? You're the one who decided we go see 'The Mayor of Gotham City', and ask him if we can use our powers here to help people." Buttercup rants. "But what do we get? Nothing, but a warning!"

Blossom and Buttercup then get into a heated agruement, like they usually do.

"Well maybe if it wasn't for your unrestrianable urge to go out and fight criminals then we would've kept our powers at bay!" Blossom said.

"All I wanted was to fight bad guys!" Buttercup responded.

"All I wanted was to not use our powers unless we have to!" Blossom responded back.

"I thought you like fighting crime." Buttercup faced Blossom.

"I do. But I especially don't like ignoring whatever the Professor or Mr. Wayne tells us what to do! Just to follow you!" Blossom faced her back.

"WHAT!?" Buttercup raised her hands up.

Blossom and Buttercup then shout at each other with countless words, leaving Bubbles to watch them agrue. She obviously doesn't like it when her sisters fight and covers her eyes.

"I'm sick of your stupid rules!" Buttercup shouted.

"Well, I'm sick of your stupid attitude!" Blossom responded.

"Shut up!" Buttercup shouts back at her.

"You shut up!" Blossom talked back.

"You shut up!" Buttercup shouted at her again.

"No, you shut up!" Blossom shouted back again.

Until they both silenced by Bubbles who screamed "QUIEEEEET!" At the top of her lungs, at her loud scream not only hurt her sisters' ears but it also shattered a few broken windows and a car alarm goes off. Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles in shock as she breathes heavily.

"I am SICK, of listening to you girls, arguing over something we are blamed for. For it's not Blossom who wanted to stay away from crime and it's defintely not Buttercup who wanted to fight crime while we're staying here at Gotham City! For it is our own fault we caused. So we broke a couple of rules in this town! Big deal, do you think I'm enjoying this? No! If everyone in this town wants to hate us, fine! But that doesn't mean we can't do anything about it. We can still make them happy, even if they love us or not. And we can't do it, unless we find it in ourselves to love each other too. We're not the Powerpuff Girls because we have something different about each of us. We're the Powerpuff Girls, because we have one thing in common. Love..." Bubbles made her speech.

Blossom and Buttercup have stopped their agruement and smiled at each other. They then fly up to each other and hug, giggling. Batman and Robin then emerge from the shadows. "Are you three finally done with your little talk about love and care for each other now?" Robin asked and the girls turn towards the duo. "Geez, girls." He said to Batman.

"How long have you been listening to us for?" Asked Blossom.

"Long enough." Batman responded. "The people have not lost hope in you yet. But if you try and pull your acts through to help them, they probably will love you."

"Thanks, Batman. For saving us back there." Blossom shows her appreciation to him. "Even if what you did was wrong, we're are grateful that you cared for us."

"I still think you're scary though, but inside you're a soft kinda person." Bubbles said.

"And man! You were so hardcore! You blasted that wall on top of that ugly thug! I mean, that was totally COOL!" Buttercup said referring to the explosive gel tactic.

"Yeah, you rock!" Said Bubbles with one arm raised.

"Looks like you've finally got your fans." Robin sarcastically said to Batman.

"You can thank me later, but right now we still have a madman to stop!" Batman announced.

"But where could the Joker be?" Blossom questions herself. "I mean, he seems to be crazy and I would know where to find a crazy person."

"That clown mask I picked up at STAR Labs would lead us to where the Joker is hiding out." Batman said.

"How do you know that?" Buttercup asked.

"The scanner picked two locations from the Batcave. One's coming from one of Gotham's abandon amusement parks. And the other was the card I grabbed from that thug. The Batcomputer analysed it was from another abandon park called 'Wonderland'." Batman explained.

Blossom flies up to him. "So, in order to investigate these locations at the same time..."

Buttercup flies up too. "While searching for that clown faced freak..."

Bubbles flies up between them. "We have to split up!"

"I'll search the Amusement Park." Robin decides.

"No." Batman said to Robin in which he responds with "What?".

"You'll go to the Wonderland Park while I search at the Amusement Mile."

"No, I have to. You won't stand a chance against the-"

"Trust me, Robin! This man is dangerous, I can't let you do it alone. I'll go by myself."

"Then we'll help you!" Bubbles said.

"You stay with Robin. That goes for the two of you as well." Batman was serious. "I'll handle the amusement park myself."

"No! You need help, you could get hurt!" Blossom tries to persuade him but Batman plays by his own rules so he persists.

"And so would you if you're not careful. I know you don't fully trust me as mush as I don't trust you, but we both know what's at stake. And even if I feel like I want to help these people too, I can't give up as much as you tried to."

Blossom understands and Batman prepares to leave. "But incase you need my help, just call me!"

"How?" Bubbles asked before Batman lept off the building.

"What do you think?" He said before leeping off of the building and gliding down to the street with his cape. Buttercup watches.

"You sure he's gonna be all right?" Buttercup asked Robin.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine. Come on, let's follow the rabbit down the hole." Robin said and the girls stop in confusion and Robin starts speaking in the way Batman does.

"*sighs* Let's search the Wonderland Park." He says and the girls nod gleefully and Robin gets out his grapple and shoots to another building and swings with the girls following.

* * *

><p>At the old Gotham amusement park, or the Amusement Mile as it is called, it seems empty a lot of empty rides and deserted stands, it's almost like a ghost town. The Batman then drops down into the darkness. He steps out and enters the area. He walks through many stands and does so with his cape wrapped over his shoulders. He stops and uses his cowl vision to search for clues. He finds some traces of air compounds in the air from a clown face machine in one of those games where the player squirts water into the clown's mouths. He comes close to and uses his forensic scanner to pick up something. The scanner concludes it is Joker Toxin. "He's close." Batman says under his breath and follows the trail through his cowl. Just as he walks a shadow passes behind him and Batman looks back only to see nothing. He makes a glare before investigating again.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside one of the Circus Houses, Maroni struggles to break his chains from the dunk'em machine. "Wait til I get my hands on that... son of a... ugh!" He continues to struggle for the remainder.<p>

* * *

><p>Back outside, the trail leads him to fun house full of mirrors as walls. Batman enters the fun house. He looks around the empty area and walks right in. He passes through a hall of mirrors and then comes across another note on the ground, ending the trail. He picks it up and sees that it has a question mark on it. He then whispers "Nigma's insignia." He then looks at the mirror, reflecting himself but also sees a shadow about to strike him, he gets alerted and turns back quickly only to knocked by the attacker and slammed into the wall of mirrors, shattering them. He gets up on one knee, looks up and sees that his attacker is... Ms. Sara Bellum? Who is wearing a clown mask as well.<p>

"Ms. Bellum?" Batman said rhetorically.

* * *

><p>Above Gotham, Robin is being carried into the sky by Bubbles and Buttercup while Blossom leads on. "Why do we have to fly there? I mean, I could be there in just a few minutes." He complains.<p>

"Well, it's because the park is too far from here so the quickest way to travel is taking it to the skys." Blossom said so. "That's how we usually get to Townsville from our home."

"Really?" Robin begins to ask. "What's it like in your town? Any bad guys or insane villains who want to... you know, destroy the city?"

"Well, there's this one villain we know." Buttercup explains. "He's this evil, big brianed, monkey scientist who has grudge against us. But every time he tries to destroy the town, we kicked his hairy heiny back to prison."

"But most of the time we fight off scary, ugly, giant monsters who want to destroy the town." Bubbles explained.

"And you girls are brave enough to take them on?" Robin believes this.

"Yeah, we're superheroes!" Bubbles said.

"But seeing what happened here in your town. I'm afraid we're not anymore." Blossom said with a bit of sadness.

"There it is." Robin pointed for her. And they dive down.

They land near the entrance of Wonder Land, another abandon theme park. Bubbles and Buttercup put Robin down gently.

"Listen, when we find that psycho clown and end whatever he's caused, I promise you'd be heroes again." Robin says.

"Really?" Bubbles asks.

"Really." Robin answered.

"Alright, enough with the chat." Said Buttercup with a smirk. "Let's go clean up a clown's act!"

They both enter the amusement area while yet another stalker watches. He then changes shape.

"You know, Blossom? I've completely forgot. We were supposed to be looking for the Professor too aren't we?" Bubbles realized something was missing in the situation.

"You're right, Bubbles. All this 'getting shot at' stuff is starting to make me wonder where he is, and now I'm worried." Blossom said.

"Who? The Professor?" Robin asked. "I'm sure he's okay. You might even least suspect it."

"Girls, there you are!" Called out a familiar voice. The girls looked forward to see that Professor Utonium is standing in front of them, unharmed. They gasp and their expression changes to happy. "Professor!" They screamed.

"Girls, you had me so worried! Come and hug your dad!" He said but it sounded wrong for him.

Bubbles and Buttercup raced to him, and just as Blossom was about to, she is stopped by Robin as he grabs her shoulder. She turns back to him who seems suspicious about him. "Wait! Something doesn't seem right about him." He says and Blossom looks back at him.

"You're right. The Professor's there but he doesn't look VERY happy to see us, and he's just standing there." Blossom said as her sisters make their way to him, unaware about him. Blossom gets a shocked realization and shouts out at her sisters. "Girls, wait!"

They stop luckily and turn to her. "What is it?" Asked Bubbles. "It's the Professor, Blossom!" Buttercup tells her but unknown to them, the Professor's eyes turn yellow and holds his arms out and... they fires a pillar of clay! Bubbles and Buttercup turn back to the Professor and the clay turns into giant hands and grasp Bubbles and Buttercup, they scream as they get caught. Blossom gasps in horror and Robin steps and shouts "CLAYFACE!"

The Professor's body turns into a big slag of brown dripping clay and the figure reveals himself as Clayface, one of Batman's deadilest foes.

* * *

><p>Back at the Amusement Mile, Batman battles a mind controlled Ms. Bellum. Unfortuntely for him, she had a dose of Chemical X as well as she punches Batman through a rack of mirrors and lands on his feet. He throws three batarangs from his hand but she flicks two of them away from her before they hit. The other one reverses it's control and sticks onto Bellum in the back and it causes her to be electrically shocked but she reaches out to her back and pulls the batarang out of her back and throws the sparking batarang back at Batman who runs for nearby cover from the blast of the batarang as it explodes. Bellum then heats up the mask of her eyes and shoots heat vision at him. Batman avoids the the line of the heat vision and grabs a mirror shard which reflects it back to her, causing her to fly through the ceiling and crashes into a merry-go-round with horses.<p>

She gets up and as Batman got outside to find her he is shocked to see that she has lifted up an entire merry-go-round with the strength of her powers. "Damn." He uttered to the fact that it can't be easy. She then forces her arms with the ride to crush Batman in place but he dodges with a roll. He runs from her, as she then tosses the ride to roll after him. The merry-go-round is fast enough to catch up to Batman, but he grabs out his grapple gun and shoots it above him, latching on the rails of a roller coaster and he reels himself up over the rolling merry-go-round as it crashes into another stand.

Batman lands back to the ground only to be lunged at Bellum who pins him against a Clown squirt stand. She proceeds to strangle him, clinching her hands around his throat. Batman gags for air while he tries to find it in his strength to pick up a water gun next to him and squirts at Bellum's face. The water short circuits the card on her ear, behind the mask. Batman obviously knew she was controlled. And with her weakened, Batman finally doused her with a vial Antidote X. Bellum then passes out as Batman stands over her.

* * *

><p>Back at Wonder Land, Clayface has Bubbles and Buttercup in his giant grasp and laughs, while they try to break free, clinching their teeth and grunting.<p>

"What are you doing here, Karlo?" Robin questioned him. "I thought you were locked up in Arkham!"

Basil Karlo, former actor turned criminal, also known as Clayface. "I was." He says. "But perhaps you don't know that I can disguise myself to look like anyone I see. I was able to get out of my cage, disguise myself as a guard and walked right out."

Bubbles and Buttercup gave out all of their might to break free from Clayface's clutches but they can't, and exhaust themselves. "And these girls? Let's just say that Penguin's got a score to deal with them."

"Why?" Asked Robin still glaring at him.

"Easy! The role of a lifetime!" He says.

"BLOSSOM! HELP!" Bubbles and Buttercup cry out to her sister.

"Let them go, you oversized sculpture! Yelled Blossom. "No one messes with my sisters!"

"No can do, pinky. I'm still gonna kill you anyway." Clayface says and then starts absorbing Bubbles and Buttercup into his body.

They scream in terror as they both sink into his arms. "Blossom!" was the last word Bubbles says before sinking in. Blossom looks on in horror. "GIRLS!" Clayface transforms his hands into spiked balls and flings them at Blossom. She quickly dodges as it hits the ground. Robin jumps into the air and throws electric batarangs at him. Instead of sticking to him however, Clayface makes a large hole around his torso and they fly through it. He shifts his arm into a sledgehammer and starts hurling Robin with it. But dodges with backflips and air-dodges, while he hits other props in his way. Blossom then attacks him, she tries punching his face and he tries crushing her with his sledgehammer. Then Blossom punched through his torso causing her hand to get stuck, she gasps as she tries to break free, but Karlo smashes her down to the ground. Blossom gets up and before Clayface struck again, she dodges and flies up in the air. She tries to attack him with heat vision who shields himself from it. He then laughs. "That tickles!" He says before punching Blossom to a wall. Clayface looks to her and Robin attacks him from behind and shoots at him with a taser gun. The wires sticks to him and it shocks him. It seems to be working as he groans in pain, but he grabs the wires and swings Robin around and hurls him off. Robin tries to get up, only to be grabbed by Clayface who lifts him from the ground. "What's the matter, bird-boy? Lost your touch already?"

He then proceeds to strangle him, he gasps in need for air as Clayface laughs while he does it. Suddenly his stomach seems to be rumbling and moving. "What the hell?" He then begins to vibrate violently, with Robin and Blossom confused of what's happening. Until he finally he explodes into a many blobs as Bubbles and Buttercup shattered the insides of Clayface with their powers. This action is repeated 2 times. Many blobs rain down in the area as Robin gets up and sees what happened in awe.

"Man, I hate clay!" Buttercup said in anger after getting out of Clayface.

"Eww... I'll have to have a bath after this." Bubbles said while she is covered in clay.

"Girls! Look!" Blossom pointed out to her sisters that Clayface's pieces are coming together again. They form up and Karlo's back on his feet again.

"That's not possible! I absorbed you into my body, how did you get out?" Clayface demanded.

"Sorry, Karlo! But it's gonna take more than clay to hold us in." Blossom said with a smirk.

"Why you little!" Clayface gets angry. He then shifts his arm into an anvil and extends his arm at them to hit them with. They dodge luckily and fly over to him, ready to attack.

"Okay girls! Time for Plan Freeze n Break!" Blossom commanded, and Bubbles and Buttercup scatter.

Blossom faces Karlo and takes a deep breath. She then blows out some of her ice breath onto Clayface which freezes him solid. Bubbles flies in to pick him up from the ground she then swings around and around with him and releases after so many swings, her eyes even roll around from dizziness. With the frozen Clayface in the air it falls back down with Buttercup in position with her fist out and as it gets close to her she swings her arm around so hard and lands a striking blow on him and shatters into many shards. Robin was amused by this. "Wow. So that's why they called it 'Freeze and Break.'" He says and the girls regroup and slap each other's hands like a high five.

"That was amazing! When did you three learned how to cooperate like that?" Robin expresses his opinions of their teamwork.

"It's easy. We're the Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom says.

"We always help each other out." Buttercup says.

"That's what makes us strong!" Bubbles says.

"You're right, teamwork is strong, unlike 'some people' who wants to play solo all the time." Said Robin refering to Batman.

"Well, you're his sidekick right?" Bubbles begins to ask. "Don't you and he fight criminals together sometimes?"

"Sometimes." Robin answers. "But he rather fights alone. Most of the time, he can count on me to help him out but Batman is Batman and he can do anything."

Robin and the girls continue on through the theme park.

* * *

><p>While back at the Amusement Mile, Batman had just finished dealing with the brian controlled Ms. Bellum. He takes out the card with the 106 initials on it. "The same card on one of those Joker Thugs." He keeps the card with him.

Meanwhile, Maroni is almost out and the chains bonding his hands together breaks and falls down in the water of the machine. He gets out and spits out any water in his mouth and climbs out.

* * *

><p>Batman continues walking around the Amusement mile and passes a projector which turns on, displaying an image on the empty billboard. Batman turns his attention to it and who else shows up on screen than the Riddler himself. Music plays in the background.<p>

"Well, well, well. If isn't the Bat. And luckily not that pink brat." He says.

"Edward Nigma, the Riddler." Batman speaks his name with a glare.

"Quite the intelligence Dark Knight, but you cannot stand against my powerful might."

Batman realizes he's rhyming. Something he never showed. "What's with the rhymes, Nigma? Am I too smart for another riddle?"

"You're not smarter than me! Besides, I think it suits me well. I mean I'm no _Josiah Wormwood_, but how do you think I could come up with a riddle without a rhyme? Now that's a question without an answer. Anyway, the green haired madman you're after has already left and now I'm in charge to give you hell."

He sees Ms. Bellum regaining consciousness, in which she feels her head, though despite the fact we can't see her face, she groans from pain.

"Ah, I see you've ran into the Mayor's secretary but where's the Mayor?"

"Where is he, Riddler?" Batman questions him angrily.

"Why don't you look up?" And Batman does so and sees that the Mayor is hung up high tied to the arms, blindfolded and on a rope hanging on the rails. Batman races to him but Riddler stops him.

"Ah, ah! I wouldn't do that Dark Knight. Come even close to him and my motions detectors will detonate the bombs rigged on the tracks, destroying the coaster but also killing him." Batman glares. "Take too long however and a cart that is already on it's way, speeding over the tracks and loops will cut the yellow wire, detonating the bombs in the process and explode in the same manner. See, I may be smart. But I'm not crazy! I'm just doing this for fun. So, what will you do, Dark Knight Detective. How will you save the Mayor?" Batman looks at the Mayor and the Bombs. "You have 30 seconds."

Batman thinks it over as the cart races through another loop. He starts thinking and then readies himself in action.

(What starts with a B?) He thinks as he takes out a Batarang and looks at the bombs on the track. (And ends with a 'clang'?) He flings his batarang to a pole and it ricochets off with a clang noise and it hits one of the bombs and makes a little explosion, dropping the Mayor. (Take one boom...) Batman runs to him, dives out and catches him before he hits the ground. And the rollercoaster arrives and detonates the last bombs. Exploding the entire tracks and Batman with the Mayor in hand swings out of the debris to safety. When he lands back to the ground and places the Mayor back on his feet he looks at the Riddler's screen and says the last words. "And the rest go bang." The Riddler is infuriated.

"A lucky guess, Dark Knight. But you still haven't forgotten about Gotham's wealthy D.A. have you?"

"Where's Dent?" Batman demands.

"Ahhh... But you should know that by now. My second clue?" He goes off again.

Batman turns to the blindfolded Mayor.

"What's going on? I can't see! Everything's dark! Why can't I see?" The Mayor babbles on until Batman removes the blindfold off him. The Mayor looks up at Batman and is startled by his appearance. "WAH! It's a giant bat!"

"Uhh... Mayor?" Ms. Bellum hears the Mayor's voice while still recovering. "Mayor, is that you?"

"Ms. Bellum! Thank goodness your okay! This giant bat here just saved my life." Mayor said unaware of what he's just been through. "Why if he were in my town I'd give him the key to the city for saving me of course."

Batman is uninterested in his offer and calls out the Batmobile, by pressing a button on his belt.

"The cops will be here soon. Stay here, you're safe." Batman said before leaving.

Mayor stops him though. "Wait a minute! Do you know where the bathroom is?" He says while jumping up and down.

Batman glares and turns his back at him. "To the right, next to the dodgems." He says before walking away again.

"Thank you." The Mayor says before running off. "Ms. Bellum, who's going to change me when I'm done?" He calls out for her who sighs at the fact that he's a big baby and walks to him.

* * *

><p>Back with Robin and the Powerpuff Girls, they find themselves entering a chess board-like area. With a lot of figurines on the board.<p>

"Where are we?" Buttercup begins to ask and then a voice is heard.

"Why you're in the most wonderful place of all." Said Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter, though the girls or Robin don't recognize his voice.

Lights begin to shine upon the figures, showing them from a walrus, men dressed up like Tweedledee and Tweedledum and the Queen of Hearts. And then light shines on Mad Hatter himself with two other figures behind him.

"You're in the mist of your own dreams, where everything is possible! Wonderland!" He says as he twirls around and raises his hands up.

The girls aren't too convinced. "We know that!" Blossom said to Jervis.

"Yeah, I read the story! I'm not dumb!" Bubbles said with her arms crossed.

"I don't know these characters." Buttercup admitted.

The two figures walked up between Jervis and they appear as Professor Utonium, dressed up with rabbit like ears and Alice Littleton as the protagonist of the story Alice. The girls gasp in the sight of seeing the Professor. "Professor!"

"Oh yes." Hatter begins to talk as the Professor and Alice are still in control. "Isn't he such a wonderful servant. And of course once I'm done with you, you'll be my next guests! Oh and if you survive you'll be invited to my tea party!"

Bubbles is somehow excited over the fact. "Yippie!" Her sisters look at her with disregard. "What? I like tea parties."

"Well, I'm certaintely not going to like this little party." Robin steps in to fight.

Jervis claps his hands and the figures start moving. They turn their heads to the group and the Queen of Hearts yell "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" and initiates the battle.

The Puffs glare at their opponents as they run up to them and attack. The walrus attacks Robin, the Tweedles attack Bubbles and Buttercup and the Queen of Hearts attacks Buttercup. The queen uses her axe and throws many quick swings at her, but she dodges and then another swing allows her to grab and steal it from her. Buttercup snaps the axe in half and proceeds to punching her around. Tweedledum grabs Bubbles from her pigtails and pulls them violently making her scream. "Ahhhhh!" Blossom quickly goes to help her but she is kicked away by Tweedledee. She maintains her flight as she engages combat with him. Robin is trying his best to strike the walrus as he is very strong and is almost resistable to a punch in the face. He grabs a stool and rams Robin with it. He pins him down and tries using his tusks in an attempt to impale his head, seeing as they were sharp enough to go through the stool. Robin struggles with this but then jumps up to the wall and kicks him down. Robin punches his face and the mask flies off, revealing his face, it's Lucius Fox under Hatter's control. "Oh boy!" Robin exclaims.

* * *

><p>Batman however continues searching for Harvey Dent who is also in the Amusement Mile. He opens the note he found earlier and it contains a riddle. 'Where would you find liquid that can Harm? He must already be in a Farm'.<p>

(Another rhyming riddle. But it makes sense this time.) Batman thinks.

(Where would you find liquid that can harm? ... And he must already be in a farm... The Amusement Petting Zoo Farm House!) Batman gets the idea and runs through the park to locate Dent.

At the petting zoo, inside a giant farm house, Harvey Dent regains consciousness and finds himself tied up by a bunch of acid near him. He panics and tries to break free but a timer near is set to go off in three minutes. He is shocked even more.

Batman arrives to the petting zoo and sees that Harvey is inside using the cowl's vision mode to see through walls. He jumps over the fence but as he tries running through the field a laser beam flies right at him and it just cuts through his arm. Batman groans as his arm has a red cut, he looks up and sees that the Monofly stolen by the Riddler is being controlled to attack him. The Monofly shoots red laser beams at him, but Batman avoids them and rolls for cover. He then throws a batarang at the Monofly but it shoots the batarang, causing it to break into pieces. Batman glares again and looks at the machine as it fires another laser beam at him. As this one causes an explosion right near Batman, the force pushes him over to the side.

Harvey still in the farm trying to break free as the countdown goes on. He has 1 minute left.

Batman still in battle with the Monofly looks around with his cowl vision and surprisingly spots the Riddler who is hiding behind a boarded room controlling the Monofly with the remote. Batman glares and dodges the last bullet from the Monofly and throws another Batarang at the Riddler's remote which causes it to self destruct. The Riddler is left startled and the Monofly itself is a sitting duck. Batman then jumps into the air and slams it down with his fist. Causing it to break apart. He then sees the Riddler trying to escape but throws bolas at him which ties around his feet and trips. "NO! NO! NO!" Riddler shouts in defeat.

"Looks like I've outsmarted you, Riddler." Batman said as he came towards him.

"You haven't yet, Detective? Remember the bombs?" He reminds him and Batman hurries back to rescue Harvey Dent who has 15 seconds before they blow. Harvey tried his best to get out but seeing that he's not going to make it, he embraces by closing his eyes. But luckily for him Batman swings in and grabs his chair and swings out of barn as the bombs explode the entire barn. Batman and Dent are out of there and he unties Dent.

"You took your time." Harvey said with sarcasm.

"You're safe now. But you've got to get out of here and tell Commissioner Gordon of what happened." Batman said to him and he understands. But he then sees Maroni escaping with his life.

"Maroni!" Harvey screamed as he chased after him. Batman tried to stop him. "No Dent! Leave him!" But Harvey pushes him out of the way. "Get out of my way!"

Batman shouldn't worry about this as Harvey chases after Maroni and looks over to Riddler, still tied up who gives him an angry expression.

Harvey chased Maroni to the side entrance of the petting zoo and corners him by a bunch of acid cans. "No where to run, Sal! I'm taking you down right here, and right now! And then your boss will go spend time behind bars."

"My boss is dead! And it's all because of you, the Joker, the Powerpuff Girls and your stupid Mayor. He sold you out!" He shouts out at Dent.

"Mayor Klass? What do you mean?" Harvey questions.

"All this time you were living up to his superior. He wants to make you and Gotham City into the most human purist city in the world. All he did was hired those Powerpuff sissies into hunting down the bat and you yourself would be arrested along with him for exchanging alliances against your city."

"Liar!" Harvey rufused to believe that. And charges at him, he grabs him by the shoulders and punches him into submission. They both then engage into a bloody fistfight. Maroni headbutts him to wall and charges at him with a wrench and attempted to strike him but he dodges and karate chops his back and he falls down to the ground. He then gets down and grabs his collar and yells at him.

"You lying, slimeball! Klass would never-" And is punches in the nose and it spruts blood. His fight with him continues until finally Dent grabs the acid lid and whacks his face across, making him spew blood from his mouth and falls to the ground. Harvey breathes angrily as he drops the lid and yells at him again. "THIS IS MY CITY! I AM THE BEACON OF HOPE! I AM GOTHAM! I can decide whether I should kill you or not, but all there is for me is CHANCE!" He breathes exhaustingly and calms down. He looks at himself in the reflection and sees the blood on his face. He has become a monster, the other half of him. He realizes what he's doing and snaps. "What am I doing? This isn't me at all."

Just then, a laser weapon is being pointed at Harvey. Harvey turns back and sees to his horror. A person fires a laser beam at him, but he dodges to the ground and the beam bounces back at many objects until it hits the acid can near Harvey and it creates a hole, causing acid to pour out and splatters the left side of Harvey's face. He screams in pain. As the person who fired his weapon reveals to be Mojo Jojo! He laughs in an evil manner at Harvey's suffering.

Over back with Batman, he hears Harvey's screams, looks back and rushes to help him.

Only in a matter of minutes, when he arrives, Mojo has left and only sees Maroni on the floor. Batman then looks down in a sort of guilt and mutters to himself. "I'm sorry, Harvey." And takes Maroni's unconscious body with him.

Moments later, Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock arrived to the Amusement Mile and cops asked witnesses for questions. They then see Mayor and Ms. Bellum coming out with a few cops seeing that they're unharmed. Gordon then looks up and see Riddler and Maroni tied up and hanging over the entry sign. He then smiles as he still beileves in Batman's reputation.

Batman overlooks the scene while kneeling on top of the ferris wheel with his trademark glare.

* * *

><p>Back at the Wonderland Park, The Powerpuff Girls and Robin continue fighting the Wonderland masquerade of characters. Robin fights a brian controlled Lucius Fox, as the latter throws punches and Robin gets down and kicks through his legs, causing him to trip.<p>

Tweedledee gets a sword and attacks Blossom with it. She flies up and moves around him to avoid being striked at. She then hears Bubbles cry for help as her sister has been caught in the arms of Tweedledum as he squezes her to death. "Blossom... Help!" She cries and Blossom tries to come to her rescue but is immediately stopped when an axe flew in over her head and cuts her bow in half. She turns back and gasps to see a bunch of animatronic cards of hearts and spades coming in, with axes and lances. Robin is surprised and is slammed to the ground by Fox.

Bubbles is gasping for air due to the tightness of the squeze by Tweedledum, but Robin sees this and throws a batarang at Tweedledum's arm, causing him to release Bubbles and she punches him right in the face. This doesn't just knock him out but Robin also sees that he had a card on his ear as it fell to the ground with the 10/6 writing on it.

"Wait a second! It's the cards!" Robin points out and is faced again by Fox who begins strangling him to the ground. Suffocating from the choke hold by Fox, Robin manages to find the strength to reach up to Fox's ear and pulls the card out, causing him to revert back to normal and stops strangling Robin.

Fox manages to get his senses back and releases the choke hold from Robin. He gets up and tends to Fox.

"What happened?" Fox asked, oblivious to what he did.

"We'll talk about this later. Stay here while we handle this." Robin said to Fox and he goes back to the fight.

Buttercup is still fighting the Queen of Hearts and their fight is in the hedgemaze. She throws her axe around at her, trying to hit her. "When I say 'Off with your head' I really mean OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She says while swinging her axe at her and hitting numerous objects.

"And when I say 'Stop saying that, it's annoying already' I really mean SHUT UP." Buttercup talked back at her.

The queen continues swinging at her while countlessly saying "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Until finally Buttercup punches her hard in the jaw, causing blood to spray, shuting her up and knocked.

"How 'bout 'Off with your teeth', your majesty?" Buttercup taunted her and takes the card off her ear, throws it to the ground and steps on it, crushing it.

Bubbles is the middle of fighting Tweedledee. She looks at him with a glare and as he charge at her, she jumps into the air, and dives down at him with her leg out and she stomps on his face hard and he falls to the ground and she takes the card off of his ear. She then sees her pink sister fighting off a bunch of robotic cards. She punches through one of them and knocks down a few more with powerpuf blows. But the cards surround her and overwelm her. Bubbles watches in horror and goes to help her, but stops to see Buttercup, who raced out of the hedgemaze and screams. She flies into the group of cards and saved Blossom by slicing them down in half. She gets up and Buttercup lands next to her. They then go back to back as more animatronic cards surrounded them.

"Looks like it's just you and me, sister." Buttercup said to Blossom while glaring at the horde of cards.

"So it seems, Buttercup." Blossom responded.

"Blossom? Do you know how this story ends?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes. And it's not pretty." Blossom said as the cards raced at her and Buttercup. They then charged at them.

* * *

><p>Over the hedgemaze, Bubbles flies through the place and finally encounters the Mad Hatter with the Professor and Alice sitting in the table with pots and tea cups, along with them are the corpses with rabbit masks on. "Bubbles! You finally made it!" Jervis shouted with joy and Bubbles is confused. Jervis gets out his pocket watch. "And you're very late. Hee hee hee! Late, late, LATE!" He whispered the last word. The Professor in his hypnotic state turns to Bubbles.<p>

"Come on, Bubbles. Join us for a tea party. We have been dying to see you."

Bubbles doesn't say a word or anything, she just float to her chair and sat down. She probably knows of her father's safety or she's just scared.

"That's a good girl." Jervis said as he grabs a tea pot and pours some 'tea' in it. "Would you like a cup?" He asked her.

"Uh... no?" Bubbles said nervously.

"But you'll love this tea! It's my special tea. My special friends loved it." Jervis said to her who is starting to get too uncomfortable. She looks to one of the 'guests'. "You don't know what kind of friends they were when I invited them. I only wanted to be their friends, and... well... you know how things are when you're having fun. They could get... sour."

Bubbles looks at the guests closly and all of their masks fall off, revealing their decayed faces, making Bubbles gasp and look at the other horrorfing stuff in around her. Like, giant eyeballs, giant oysters, the Caterpillar, and the Jabberwocky above. She starts getting scared, covering her eyes in cowardice.

"Oh, come now, child. Drink your tea." Jervis said as he passes a cup to her. She looks at Jervis who smiles. "It's good for your soul." A clock ticks in her head.

"Drink the tea, Bubbles." Said the Professor.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock." Jervis says over and over as it races in Bubbles mind.

"Yes. Drink the tea." Alice said.

"Drink my tea." Jervis said.

And Bubbles looks down at her cup and sees blood instead of tea and an eyeball pops out and it blinks at her. She screams very loud. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" And quickly sips her cup, pauses and collapses onto the table with her face planted as if she just died of fright. She lays motionless as the Mad Hatter gets up onto the table and laughs. "Would you like me to remind you, the Mock Turtle?" He then sings. "Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you, won't you join the dance." He picks up Bubbles' lifeless body and dances around with her on the table as eerie music plays.

* * *

><p><em>Eerie music continues to play.<em>

Buttercup destroys another set of Robots and so does Blossom. Robin is cornered by two card robots and jumps into the air and flings two shock batarangs at them, short circuiting them and he knocks them down with a kick.

* * *

><p>Jervis continues dancing with the motionless Bubbles who's mouth is somewhat drooling blood out of her mouth, which is weird since she isn't bleeding.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blossom!" Buttercup yells to her sister before smashing up another robot. "There's too many of them!"<p>

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Blossom shouts and looks up at the sky. She closes her eyes as tight as she can and shoots a beam up in the sky. Her eyes and shine out into the sky and represents as a Bat-Signal, summoning Batman to their aid.

"Whoa!" Buttercup is in awe but then concentrates on the robots again as one pins her down. Robin continues fight too.

"I didn't know you can create a Bat-Signal out of your eye beams." Robin said.

"Actually, we use them to call each other when one of us is in trouble!" Blossom said.

* * *

><p>Jervis continues dancing with Bubbles. As he sings the Unbirthday song.<p>

"(singing) A very merry Unbirthday. To us, to us. A very merry Unbirthday to me! To who? To me. Oh, you. A very merry Unbirthday. To you! Who, me? Yes, you." Oh, me." He then hums the same verse and Bubbles' eye opens up and looks at him.

* * *

><p>Robin, Blossom and Buttercup continue holding off more of the robots. Punching, kicking, jump kicking and taser firing. But then Blossom is knocked down by a card of hearts robot. "Blossom!" Buttercup screams her name. Blossom looks up and sees the card is about to wound her, but a Bat-like shadow flies right from above him and plants a plastique explosive on the robot. And warns Blossom to "Get out of the way!" and she does so by flying away from the explosion that occurs.<p>

* * *

><p>Jervis continues dancing with Bubbles who apparently is still conscious and he talks to her.<p>

"You know, the second we dance the night away... Bruce Wayne will be... history! At dawn, he will be at my mercy too. And we will be a happy family. Just you, me, and... our friends... Ahhh... romance just takes the pain away doesn't it? But you know what I like... you, my sweet... little, Alice. My love."

He then proceeds to kiss her. But Bubbles opens her eyes with a glare and spits out his 'tea' in his face. He coughs and gags from the tea being spewed out by Bubbles and he falls off the table. He gets right back up and sees that Bubbles is still alive and has not drank his tea.

"Not possible! You drank my..." Jervis is astonished and Bubbles angrily grabbed him by the collar.

"Your tea tastes like cockroaches!" Bubbles shouted at him. "And. I. Hate. COCKROACHES!" Bubbles punches him so hard to fireplace stand and many items fall on him. He gets up and as soon as he does, Bubbles quickly punches him like crazy. She then lifts him up and throws him across the table, knocking down every piece of pottery on it. He looks up and claps his hands and orders his 'minions' to stop her.

They get up from their seats and attack Bubbles. Which makes her stop in motion, she wouldn't hurt the ones she loves. Even the Professor. "Servants, show our less-friendly guest that I do not tolerate party crashers." The Professor and Alice walk slowly towards her.

Bubbles whimpers at the thought of hurting the Professor. "P-P-Professor? Professor?" She tries talking to him. "Don't hurt me. It's me, Bubbles. Remember?" The Professor tries and unwillingly laying some punches at her, while still brainwashed. She dodges however. "Please, Professor. It's me! I'm your little Bubbles. Remember? You said that to me when I was first born." He lays another punch but misses. "You gave me Octi for my birthday!" Another. "You told me to face my fears!" And another. "You even called me the favorite." She says while sheding tears until she was punched by the Professor and onto the ground. She then looks up to see a mirror behind the Professor who closes in to kill her. His own daughter. "Professorrrr!" She screams. "Don't make me do this..." She cries her eyes out as the Professor approaches closer and Bubbles closes her eyes and whines. "Okay, Professor! I'll do it!" Bubbles with tears in her eyes shoots a laser beam out of her eyes and it doesn't hit the Professor. Instead, it hits the mirror and it bounces off and hit's Jervis's hat and burns up in flames. Jervis screams as his hat is set a aflame and throws it to the ground and stomps on it, but also he does not know that it also destroys the cards on the Professor's and Alice's ears.

* * *

><p>Back to Batman dealing with the card robots. He punches through each of them and one of them slashes his axe across his arm, making a red cut and a spurt of blood. "Ugh!" He uttered and kicks the one who slashed him it's head off. Blossom gets tangled by the robots and Buttercup gets all battle torn with her dress torn and messed up hair. She spits out some of her blood and readies her fists for another fight. Robin prepares to take down another robot with his taser gun, but suddenly something happens.<p>

All of the robots fall to the ground, which Blossom and Buttercup watch in awe and Batman and Robin just look in suspicion.

"Well, that was easy." Robin says to Batman.

"But that means, these robots were linked to a chain reaction that caused them to fall apart. But where?" Batman says.

They then hear someone screaming and the girls realize who is missing in the group and shout out. "BUBBLES!"

The group then runs to the Tea Table.

* * *

><p>Back at the table, Mad Hatter mourns at the loss of his hat. "My hat! My beautiful hat!" He said and the Professor and Alice returns to normal as they feel their heads.<p>

"What? What happened?" Said Professor Utonium who is back to his normal self.

"I felt like I fell down a hole and I was chasing a rabbit for some reason." Said Alice.

Bubbles sighs of relief as Jervis sneaks up on her with a battleaxe and attempts to kill her. He roars as he lifts his weapon in the air and Bubbles looks back and gasps. She dodges quickly as he strikes the ground. Bubbles floats back away from him with a glare.

"You pesky, stupid, awful little girl!" Jervis said. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Yes! You are a sick person, Mr. Tetch! And you are going straight to jail!" Heroically said Bubbles.

"But these were my friends!" Jervis said in an insane manner.

"You don't make friends just by forcing other people, you do it by meeting them and getting to know them better." Bubbles said in a cute manner.

"Well, my little blue friend a cold hearted end awaits for you!" He lifts his axe again and attempts again to strike her but his axe gets caught by a bond of chains. He tries hard to release them, but Bubbles sees that the chains are to hold the Jabberwocky statue above him. As he breaks the chains with the axe, the Jabberwocky statue falls and Bubbles covers her eyes as she can't look at what she'll see. And Jervis looks up and sees the statue falling on top of him and screams. The statue lands on him, causing some rubble to scatter.

When Bubbles looks again she gasps in horror to see that one of the Jabberwocky's claws and impaled Jervis through the chest and is profusely bleeding. He coughs blood and with just little vision of looking at Bubbles he mutters his last words.

"Would not, could not... would not... could not... would not... (*coughs violently*) could not... join... the dance..." He says right before he breathes one final time and dies. The mock turtle statue can be seen right near Bubbles as she watched him die and sadly bobs her head down in a moment of silence.

"Bubbles?" Bubbles hears the Professor's voice and shrikes in joy. "Professor!" She says as she flies up to him and hugs him. "I'm glad you're back to normal."

"I'm glad I'm actually alive right now. When... when Jervis tried to brainwash me. I was... I didn't know what I was doing." The Professor admits. "I hope I didn't do anything to hurt you. And just wait til I get my hands on that disgusting madman!"

"You won't, Professor." Bubbles said as she looks over to Mad Hatter's corpse impaled by the Jabberwocky. And the Professor does so too and so does Alice as she gasps in horror. "Oh my God!" She says.

The wall then breaks down by Batman and the others. And they enter the area.

"Batman?" Alice exclaims in confusion.

"PROFESSOR!" Buttercup and Blossom shout and raced to their dad and hug him along with Bubbles.

"Girls!" Shocked the Professor. "I'm glad you're safe. This city! This city is mad! C'mon! Let's get our bags and get out of this hell-hole!" He quickly puts his girls down and races out of the place. But Blossom stops him.

"We're not going anywhere, Professor." Blossom said.

"We'd thought of that at first." Bubbles said as well.

"But we've got one less score to seatle with." Buttercup tells the Professor.

"They're right, Professor." Batman said and Professor looks to him. "We need your help and your research to stop the Joker's plan from bringing Gotham to it's knees."

"Well, we looked here and the Amusement Park. But there's no sign of the Joker." Said Blossom.

"But that leads him to his last target of the night." Robin says and Batman looks back to him.

"What?" He asks his partner.

"Back at the Mayor's place, I found one of Riddler's little puzzles. Thought that might give us anything." He hands it to Batman and he takes it.

"You could've given it to me a while ago." Said Batman.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Robin points out and Batman opens the note and reads it.

"Who's rich, owns a big house and has his inhertitance handed down to him?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know, I know!" Bubbles wanted to answer in a childish way. "Um? Uhhh? Hmmm... Uhh...? Mayor?"

"No." Batman corrects her and she sadly looks down."Awwww. Then who is it?" She asks.

Batman then looks down. And Alice decides to leave.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think you guys need to be alone." She leaves quickly as she could with Professor watching her go. As Robin talks to Batman who is hesitant to say something.

"Batman?" He asks. Buttercup is losing patience.

"What's wrong with you? What does the stupid card mean?" Buttercup demands an answer.

Batman analyses the hand writing and texture of the card and notices it is...

(Joker's handwriting... No...)

Blossom comes up to him. "Batman?"

Batman turns to her and decides to do something that he never did.

"I know you can't trust me but I can trust you. Why? Because you're too damn cute. And as innocent as you are, and what great power you hold. I ask you for this. I need your help to fight the Joker." Batman steps in and admits.

"Okay, thanks." Buttercup said.

"Why?" Bubbles asks. "Aren't you always alone?"

"I've been alone for so long. And now, I want to see exactly what you can do as superheroes." Said Batman.

"What did that card mean?" Blossom asks him. "Who's rich? Owns a big hou-" She realizes. And takes a closer look on Batman. "Do I know you?" She asks nervously.

"I did just saved your sister's life from a bleeding arm." Batman hints her.

And Bubbles looks at her bandaged wound and back at Batman.

"That was you?" Bubbles asks.

"What's he talking about girls? Girls?" Professor tries to ask them but they stay silent for a while.

"Batman... don't!" Robin pleaded him but there was no other way out. Batman stepped closer to Blossom. And slowly removes his cowl, revealing his face to Blossom who gets shocked upon looking. Bubbles and Buttercup gasp and the Professor puts his hands across his face in shock. As Blossom herself sees in front of her that the man behind the Bat is none other than... Bruce Wayne.

"I need your help. Because your the Powerpuff Girls. And me... I feel like helping these people too. Because... I am the night... I am Batman." He says with a glare and lightning strikes in the background. And cut to black.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 9! Stay tuned for Chapter 10.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

Harvey wakes up somewhere in Crime Alley. He gasps heavily, and looks around where he is.

"Where am I?"

He feels his face. But also feels pain and groans in pain. He breathes heavily and looks at his reflection in the puddle. Seeing that half of his face is torn off, the left side of his teeth is exposed and his eye has bulged up. He grabs his head and screams at the top of his lungs. "Rrrgggaaaahhhhhhhh!"

He then sobs. But a figure stands by him and flips his lucky coin to him. He looks at his coin and grabs it. He sees that one side is okay but the other side is badly charred and scratched. He breathes in anger and grasps it. He looks at where the figure was, but he was gone. Harvey looks at his coin and something happens inside. He changes. We can only see that it was Mojo Jojo who gave him the coin and leaves laughing.

A coin then flips and lands on the ground with bad side facing up and Harvey changes his voice and mutters "Bruce... Wayne..." And cut to black.

* * *

><p>The fight with the Joker is about to take place at Bruce's mansion. With Batman's identity revealed to the Powerpuff Girls, things are about to heat up. Will the heroes win or will Gotham be plunged into chaos? And what is Mojo doing to Harvey Dent, is this part of his plan to kill the Joker or is it something else in mind that even the girls aren't aware of? Find out next time!<p>

**To be continued...**

**Wow... I really made this dark.**

**And by the way, the whole Riddler rhyming thing in this chapter and Chapter 5 were originally a mistake. I got mixed up with that villain Wormwood (From Batman: The Animated Series) who uses rhymes as clues. But they both seem like the same characters.**

**Anyway... More to come soon.**


End file.
